Maid in Seattle
by SdaisyS
Summary: Anastasia Steele is working at the Heathman Hotel in Portland as a maid. By a twist of fate, and her friend's assistance, Christian Grey believes she is a guest at the hotel. The girl that's paid to be invisible, is all he can see. What will she do to keep her true identity a secret? What will he do when he finds out who she really is? {Mix of Maid in Manhattan & FSoG} short story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _ **Before you begin to read:**_

 _ **This story came to me when I was watching**_ **Maid in Manhattan** _ **.**_  
 _ **It's similar to the movie,**_ **Maid in Manhattan** _ **, with**_ **FSoG** _ **characters but it is also different. You WILL see parts from the movie**_ **(Maid in Manhattan)** _ **and parts from the books**_ **(Fifty Shades of Grey & Darker)** _ **in this fanfiction along with my twist. Just to warn you. This story is**_ **very** _ **predictable (since it's based off of the movie**_ **Maid in Manhattan** _ **.) but it was still fun to write & I hope you enjoy it. **_

_**Anastasia is a maid at the Heathman Hotel in Portland (but the title**_ **Maid in Seattle** _ **sounded better than**_ **Maid in Portland** _ **. LoL) Kate is not 'Media Kavanagh' so she does not come from money like in the books (**_ **FSoG.** _ **)  
& Anastasia does not have a child, like in the movie**_ **Maid in Manhattan.**

 _ **With that said, I hope you enjoy this story.**_

* * *

 **APOV**

"... and Mr. Christian Grey of Grey Enterprises and Holdings will be staying with us in one of our penthouse suites." Ms. Williams, our housekeeping supervisor, lets us know during our Wednesday evening meeting that she's wrapping up. "He's scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning and he is staying with us until Friday."

This isn't the first time Christian Grey, the CEO of GEH, has stayed at the Heathman while he's in Portland on business, but it is the first time I am assigned to the top floor, which includes the penthouse suites, with my best friend Kate. I've only seen him from afar but I heard he is a ruthless businessman who is a rude and heartless bastard. He can make a grown man cry just by glaring at him. Okay, I'm exaggerating, but it gives you an idea of why I'm a little nervous to clean his suite. Kate cleaned his suite the last time he stayed here and she said he was very demanding and always in a brooding mood.

It's just my luck that I am assigned to his suite this time.

After Ms. Williams dismisses the housekeepers, Kate and I fill our housekeeping carts from our main storage closet so we can fill our supply closet on the penthouse floor, while she tells me about her experience with Mr. Grey.

"He can be very demanding."

I nod in agreement as most of our high-end penthouse guests are.

"He's an ass but he tips well." Kate tells me, "I honestly think he's gay though. He's never been seen with a woman other than his family and he didn't even bat an eye at me."

Kate's not being over confident in herself, she's used to getting men's attention, even if it's unwanted. Kate is everything I am not. She's a tall, curvy, blonde bombshell with green eyes and is nearly every man's wet dream. She looks like a Playboy pin up rather than a housekeeper in a hotel. I'm short, thin and pale with a mane of mahogany locks and bright blue eyes. Nothing special about me.

Kate and I attend WSU together and she got me this job at the Heathman Hotel my Freshman year when I first met her. We decided to move out of our dorm and get an apartment together near campus so we needed a job to pay our bills. It's so much better than living in the dorms and we have more privacy. Since Kate and I attend college during the day, we can only work part-time at the hotel in the evening, however, since we're on summer break we can work full time until classes begin again. We plan on moving to Seattle after we graduate college next year, so working as a housekeeper at a hotel is not our forever job.

After we load our carts with the items we will need, we enter the staff elevator together and head to the top floor of the Heathman Hotel to the penthouse suites.

We clean the rooms daily even if we don't have guests staying in them, but we have a long list of things to do if we are expecting guests, to get ready for their stay.

We get off the elevator on the top floor, fill the supply closet, then we go our separate ways to clean the penthouse suites on this floor.

There are four penthouse suites on this floor so Kate and I split the rooms instead of working together. Although, we do clean rooms together if they are too much for one person.

After I clean the first room, I use my master key to enter the penthouse suite that will be Mr. Grey's room and get to cleaning the large room that is seriously too large for one person. I honestly don't understand why one person needs this much space.

I pull out the vacuum that is kept in the hall supply closet and start to vacuum the entire suite.

When I finish vacuuming, I put the vacuum back then exchange the towels in the ensuite bathroom with freshly laundered towels and put two on the towel warmer. I change the bedding, even though I changed it yesterday. I open the curtains letting in the beautiful sunset light and clean the windows as well as every surface in this suite.

After I have everything set and ready for Mr. Grey's arrival tomorrow, I make sure the bar is stocked with Mr. Grey's drink of choice, then start loading my cart with the linens that need to be laundered. I take the towels out first and put them in the bin on my cart then go back inside the suite for the bedding.

I'm just about to leave the room when I trip over the bedding, landing on my hands and knees.

I look up startled as I hear the familiar beeping sound the door locks make when a card key has been accepted.

 _Holy shit! He's here. He's early. I thought he wouldn't be here until tomorrow_.

No, he's not scheduled until tomorrow, it's probably just Kate, I think to myself. But then the door opens and I'm starring at the sexy Adonis, wearing what looks like a ridiculously expensive pair of grey slacks and a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, who has just entered the suite and is talking on his phone.

I've only seen him from afar, never this close up before. He's literally sex on legs and looks much younger.

Another man in a suit has followed him into the room, along with one of our bellhops, Paul Clayton, who is carrying Mr. Grey's luggage. Mr. Grey hasn't noticed me and is still talking on his phone.

"Unacceptable. ... I'm not interested, Ros. I don't want anymore lame ass excuses."

His voice is dripping with dominance and the confidence that one would expect a CEO to have.

I quickly gather myself and get off the floor before the brooding businessman notices his maid on the floor in a pile of her own drool and yells at me.

I exit the room unnoticed and put the bedding in the bin on my cart then walk to the suite that Kate is getting ready.

I leave my cart in the hall and enter the room, using my master key card, and find Kate in the bathroom, cleaning it of course.

"He's here." I tell her.

"Who's here?" Kate asks.

"Mr. Grey."

"Oh, he has a helicopter that he flies down here. He usually comes a day sooner, but not always."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you knew. So what'd you think of him?" She asks as she continues to clean.

"He's very intimidating." I bite my lip, remembering his deep sexy voice.

"I know. I'm almost finished with this room then we can leave."

Our shift is almost over. It takes us awhile to clean these suites top to bottom since they are so big, so we only do it every other day or when we have guests staying. Today was our 'top to bottom' day along with Mr. Grey's arrival so by the time we finish cleaning the four penthouse suites our shift is nearly over. Kate laughed at me one day when I accidently called it 'topping from the bottom' day.

"Okay, do you want help?" I ask her.

"No, thanks. I've got it."

"I'm going to change out of my uniform then."

"K."

I go back to the hallway to grab my bag that I keep on my cart so I don't have to go down to the locker room. We still have thirty minutes left of our shift, but Kate and I like to use the hotel gym before we go home and since we've finished cleaning the rooms and the only guest we have is Mr. Grey, not to mention I just finished getting his room ready, I'm going to get ready for the gym now.

Kate is finished cleaning the bathroom so I go inside the ensuite and change into my capri workout pants and a sports bra, while Kate continues to clean the suite. I had it easy compared to Kate. The occupants of this penthouse suite just checked out this morning, where my penthouse suites were unoccupied yesterday so I didn't have much to clean.

After I change I put my bag near the door and take out my headphones. I listen to music as I wait for Kate to finish up.

 _~knock~knock~_

I continue listening to my music and start dancing around the room as I help Kate clean, even though she said she didn't need it.

 **..**

 _"Ana, can you get the door?"_... _"Ana?"_ Kate comes out of the bedroom, seeing Ana with her headphones on and in her ears, dancing around the room and playing with the throw pillows on the sofa, so she answers the door.

 _"Pardon me, ma'am. I'm Jason Taylor, Mr. Grey's personal security."_ The man says when Kate opens the door. _"We have an issue in Mr. Grey's room and need a housekeeper in the suite. I've called the lobby, they said the maid assigned to Mr. Grey's room is still on this floor and I noticed the housekeeping carts so I assumed she may be in here?"_

Kate looks behind her, noticing her friend is no longer in her professional housekeeping uniform.

What should she do? Ana is the housekeeper for Mr. Grey, but she's already out of uniform. She doesn't want to get her friend in trouble.

 _"What's the problem, Taylor?"_ Christian Grey barks as he comes down the hall from his suite.

 _"Nothing, sir. I was just getting the housekeeper, Mr. Grey."_

Christian looks at the blonde housekeeper who is holding the door wide open, remembering her from his last visit to the Heathman, then inside the room. He sees the petite brunette, dancing around the room, fixing throw pillows, in her workout clothes that hug her body snuggly. He lets his eyes greedily fuck her body then looks to the housekeeper.

 _"I spilled something on the carpet."_ He lets her know in a much more calmed tone. _"I need you to clean it for me."_

 _"Of course."_ Kate looks back at Ana.

He follows her gaze back at the brunette in the room.

 _"I'll be right back, ma'am."_ She says to her unknowing friend then walks to her cart.

 _"I'll wait here."_ Grey murmurs, entering the suite, staying near the opened door as Kate quickly exits with Taylor following her to Mr. Grey's suite.

 **..**

I finish with the throw pillows and turn around to find out if Kate is nearly finished but when I turn around the suite door is wide open and Christian Grey is standing in the threshold of the door.

Startled, I gasp and jump, pulling my headphones from my ears.

"May I help you, sir?" I ask him professionally then glance down, realizing I'm no longer in my housekeeper uniform.

 _Shit!_

"I apologize for interrupting you, Miss."

I look up confused when I hear him.

"I couldn't find my housekeeper and needed to borrow yours." He explains.

"What?"

 _My housekeeper?_

I look around for Kate but I don't see her. She must be in Mr. Grey's suite attending to his needs.

"Pardon my manners." He says, stepping forward, holding out his hand for me to shake. "I'm Christian Grey."

"Eh." I take his offered hand and pull away, quickly, when I feel a shock of static electricity run through our joined hands.

"What is your name?" He asks unaffected by my sudden loss of words or the surge of energy, putting his hands into his pockets.

"My name?"

"Yes."

"Anastasia, sir."

His eyes darken as I say this and it makes him look even more breathtakingly beautiful. _Life is so unfair._

"Anastasia." He says my names so sensual, rolling it off his tongue like honey.

My breathing catches in my throat, hearing him say my name is so arousing. I lick my lips and swallow hard.

"Anastasia, what?"

I'm just staring at him now, unable to answer. He really is too beautiful for his own good.

"I'm back, Miss Lambert." Kate says as she returns to the suite.

 _Why did she call me by that name?_

"Will you be needing anything else, Mr. Grey?" Kate asks Mr. Grey professionally.

"No, thank you."

"Do you need anything else, _Miss Lambert_?" Kate asks, saying the name deliberately and looking at me, raising her brow when I don't answer her.

"Eh. No?"

"If you need anything else, ma'am, you can call the housekeeping line or the main lobby." She tells me.

 _Ma'am? If I need anything I can call housekeeping? What?_

I look at her confused.

"I'm the housekeeper on duty until my replacement arrives. If you need anything the front desk will page me and I can assist you."

 _What is she talking about?_

Kate gives me a knowing look, raising her eyebrow.

"Thank you?" I say, unsure why I'm thanking her.

She nods, closing the door and leaves me alone in the room with Mr. Grey.

When I look at him, he is already looking at me intently.

"Eh." I don't know what to say, he's just starring at me. "I um..."

"I wont keep you." He finally says, after a long pause, holding his hand for me to shake again so I give him mine, feeling the currant still running through us but this time he holds it so I can't pull away as quickly as before.

"Until we meet again, Miss Lambert." He says. It sounds almost like a challenge, or a threat, I'm not sure which.

He leaves me standing in the middle of the room still unsure of what just happened.

I mean, what did just happen?

* * *

 ** _Join me on Facebook in the FSoG group that lanieloveu & I created:  
_FSoG Fanfic Obsessed**


	2. Chapter 2

**APOV**

"What was that?" I ask Kate when I walk into the hotel gym. She's already in here, working out on the treadmill.

"What?" She asks innocently, not fooling me at all.

I get on the elliptical next to her and begin my workout.

"With Mr. Grey."

"Well, I didn't want you to get into trouble since you were out of uniform and technically we weren't done with our shift. They were looking for the maid for that suite. Why didn't you tell him your last name when he asked you?"

"I was shocked when I saw him, okay." That man is seriously sex-on-legs. God's gift to women. "I couldn't think clearly."

"And your last name isn't the first thing that comes to mind when someone asks you for your name?"

"Kate, he thinks I'm a guest here." I ignore her question.

"I know." She grins mischievously. "What did he say?"

"Not much. He just introduced himself."

"I heard that part. What did he say after I left?"

I think back to what we said but we didn't really say anything, all he said was. "I wont keep you. Then he left." _With his threat of seeing me again._

"He wont keep you? What does that mean?"

"Keep me from whatever I was doing."

"He's so hot!" Kate says, dreamily. "Don't you think he's ridiculously hot? And the way he was looking at _Miss Lambert_." She teases.

I stop my workout, avoiding her question of him being hot because it's obvious a man like that is.

"Why did you say my name is Lambert? It's Steele."

"I told you, I didn't want you to get into trouble since you were technically still on duty." _So why didn't she say Steele?_

"We lied to him, Kate."

"We didn't really lie." She stops her workout as well. "Your name _was_ Lambert before it was Steele. We just didn't mention that to him. We just omitted that fact. So _technically_ we didn't lie."

"Letting someone believe something is true when it's not is just as much a lie."

"He wont find out."

"How wont he find out? I'm his maid!"

"I'll be his maid so he wont even see you while he's here and he leaves Friday. You'll never have to see him again so what's the harm?"

 _Well, at least I'll be able to avoid him if Kate cleans his suite_. _Which is good since I wont see him again._

Kate and I continue our workout then shower.

 **...**

"What if he does a background check on Anastasia Lambert?" Kate asks me as she drives us home.

"Why would he do a background check?" I ask, knowing she's talking about Mr. Grey.

"To find out who you are. I've never seen him look at anyone the way he was eye fucking you."

"Gees, Kate." _He was not_. "It wouldn't matter if he did, though. After my parents died and Ray adopted me, my adoption records were sealed since I was a minor, so nobody could find Anastasia Lambert after my toddler years. And they don't keep any adoption records after the age of 18 anyway, so there's no way he can find anything on Anastasia Lambert." _I hope_.

After we return to our apartment, I go straight to my bedroom.

I lay on my bed thinking of lust filled gray eyes and sexy just fucked copper unruly locks that follow me in my dreams.

* * *

I've finished my shift and since Kate had a date tonight, I'm eating dinner in the restaurant of the hotel alone. I've change into my street clothes first since they don't like 'staff' eating with the guests. It's just jeans, a T-shirt, and my chucks but hey, at least I'm not in uniform.

When my food arrived, I cut it in half since I know I wont be able to finish the ridiculously huge portion and I know just the man who would gladly take the other half off my hands. I take a bite and wipe my mouth with my finger, getting the excess sauce off of my lips then suck my finger. I hear a throat being cleared so I look up, seeing Mr. Grey standing at my table wearing his sexy signature gray suit with the jacket this time.

"Mind if I join you?" He asks politely. His face is impassive so I don't know what he's thinking but his sexy gray eyes, shine with mischief.

"Ah... Eh... Um..." I look around, biting my lip, not really sure what I'm looking for then I clear my throat so when I reply I don't sound like a complete fool. "Not at all." I smile a polite shy smile, tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear.

I look anywhere but at the sexy Adonis sitting across from me.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." The bartender all but purrs coming to our table, even though she's supposed to stay behind the bar. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes but fail miserably. I look at Mr. Grey who has yet to answer the bartender and he is looking at me rather than her. _Why?_ His eyes are dark as he looks at me. _Oh, my._ I bite my lip, squirming under his gaze. It's barely noticeable but I see him shifting in his seat then he glances at my mouth so I release my lip to accommodate my breathing. _Is it hot in here?_

"Sir?" The bartender calls his attention. I forgot she was still at our table.

"Gin and tonic. Hendricks with a cucumber. Charge it to my room." He says dismissively to her while keeping his eyes on me.

We stare at each other, not moving, not speaking. The bartender has returned with his drink but he hasn't noticed. It's me that's in his sight.

"Please, don't let me keep you from your meal." He breaks the silence after awhile of us starring at each other.

I continue to eat, with Christian _freaking_ Grey sitting across from me. He's starring at me the entire time I'm eating while I try to avoid looking at him, but I can't help but steal glances here and there to make sure he's really sitting here with me and I'm not dreaming this.

 _Why is he sitting here? Why is he starring at me like that? What does he want?_

"Do you always stay at the Heathman?" He asks me after awhile.

"Sometimes I feel like I live here." I say with a hidden meaning.

He cocks his head to the side and appears to be thinking. _Shit! Did he realize I'm the maid here?_

"How long are you staying here?" I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding when he doesn't mention anything about me being the hired help.

 _Until I finish school._ "Sunday." I blurt out a random day.

He nods then takes a drink of his drink that he just now notices is sitting in front of him. He didn't even acknowledge her when she put his drink on the table so he probably assumes it magically appeared. I giggle but when he licks his lips it's makes me squirm again. _Don't look at his mouth, Ana!_ I internally scold myself. _Too late_. We continue to sit in silence. I'm not sure why he asked to sit with me since he's not talking and there are plenty of other tables available.

"Are you in Portland on business?" I ask to fill the silence between us.

"I am. I'm visiting the WSU farming division. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." _I totally forgot he's a benefactor of my college._ "What about you?"

"Me?" _Shit, what do I say?!_ He nods slowly, looking intently at me. "Um."

I can't tell him I attend WSU or that I'm his housekeeper here because I don't want to get into trouble with Ms. Williams since I was technically still on duty when he needed the maid for his suite last night. _What do I say?_ I've lied enough, I don't want to lie again.

"Did you want a box, Ana?" My waitress asks, coming to my table.

"Yes, please." I say grateful for the interruption, handing her my plate.

"You're not going to finish eating?" He asks, sounding upset.

"Um. No. I can't eat the whole meal so I wrap it up and give it to a homeless man."

He raises his brow at me. "Is that safe?" He sounds as if he disapproves.

 _We all have to eat, Mr. Grey. Not all of the population can afford oysters and caviar with a glass of Cristal_. I want so badly to say.

"I assure you, he's harmless, Mr. Grey." I say defensively. "There are far too many people on this earth without enough to eat." _As if he would know._ "I may not be able to help everyone but if I can help just one person, that's what I will do."

He looks a little surprised that I bite back.

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Lambert." He says sincerely.

I look at him, feeling awful that I lied to him.

When the waitress returns with my box of food, I get up with Mr. Grey following me, showing his manners.

I hate that I'm lying to him so I start to walk towards the exit of the restaurant without saying a farewell.

"I'll walk you out." The way he says it sounds like he's not to be argued with. Ever the CEO.

"Eh." I bite my lip and furrow my brow.

 _How do I get out of this? I'm going home_.

"No, thank you, Mr. Grey." I say walking away and hoping he wont follow me. _No such luck._

"I can't allow you to give this meal to a strange man alone, harmless or not." He says, catching up with me, as if he's barely holding onto his anger. _He can't_ allow _me?_ "I'm joining you." He's says this like I have no say.

I stop to tell him it wont be necessary and I don't need him to accompany me, I've been doing this for the past three years after all, but his god like beauty deflects my thoughts and I end up agreeing.

When we walk out of the front doors, the cool wind chills me so I wrap my arms around myself to keep warm as best I can while holding the take-out box. It was warm when I started my shift but now it's cooler.

"Where is your coat?" Mr. Grey asks me in his cool, calm, demanding CEO voice. I can hear the disapproval in his tone, it's like he's scolding me.

"Eh." I try thinking of what to tell him.

I left my jacket in my car, but I surely don't want to tell him that so he can see what kind of car I'm driving since he assumes I'm staying in a penthouse suite in the hotel I work. Surely those who stay in penthouse suite's don't drive cars like mine.

Before I can say anything more, I hear Mr. Grey let out a frustrated sigh and soon I'm surrounded in warmth as he places his suit jacket around my shoulders. I can smell his intoxicating scent on the jacket. I don't ever want to return it. _Do you think he would let me keep it? Surely he has many more and can afford another to replace this one._

"Thanks." I murmur.

He nods and we continue walking until we reach the homeless man that walks around near the hotel.

I don't now the circumstances that led to his currant state but I know he's in his late 20's and has a military background. He's a sweet, protective man. Kate and I let him stay on our sofa during the winter months if the shelter's are full. Of course after we got to know him, not when we first met him.

"Hello." I call his attention when we approach him.

He's walking in the direction of the shelter so I assume that's where he's headed.

"Ms. Ana." He says politely and smiles warmly at me which I return.

At first he was calling Kate and I ma'am, but we told him not to so then he would call us Ms. Steele and Ms. Kavanagh. Thankfully, now that it's been three years, he calls us Ms. Ana and Ms. Kate.

"I have some food for you that I couldn't finish." I say, handing him the box of food.

"Thank you, Ms. Ana." He says grateful, accepting the box.

"This is Mr. Christian Grey." I say, introducing them, when I see him eye Mr. Grey suspiciously. Mr. Sawyer is very protective of me and Kate, and will even walk us to our car at night at the end of our shift if he's around. "Mr. Grey, this is Luke Sawyer. He likes to go by Sawyer."

"It's a pleasure to met you, Sawyer." Mr. Grey says, extending his hand to Sawyer and shakes his dirty hand unbothered.

"You as well, Mr. Grey." Mr. Sawyer says in his usual professional tone that he uses with strangers. "Thank you again, Ms. Ana."

"You're welcome."

"I best be going now before the shelters close."

"Okay."

"You'll be alright?" He asks me, glancing at Mr. Grey.

"Yes, Sawyer. Goodnight." I giggle at his overprotectiveness and turn around to walk back to the hotel when Sawyer nods and walks away.

"That was very kind of you." Mr. Grey says, following in step next to me.

I just smile, trying to think of a way to get rid of him.

I can't very well say I'm going for a walk because if he wouldn't 'allow me' to give Sawyer some food, surely he wont 'allow me' to walk around alone. I can't go to my car because I'd probably give him a heart attack when he sees the little blue car I drive that is barely hanging in there.

"You're a very compassionate person, Ms. Lambert." Mr. Grey says, in what I think is an attempt to talk with me. Although, he had the opportunity to talk at the restaurant so I'm not sure why he wants to talk now.

"Thank you." I say then continue to think of ways of getting rid of him.

I can't go to the suite because... _wait._ I can go to the suite. I still have my master key card and I can pretend I'm going to sleep for the night then sneak out when he's gone. I only need to get rid of him tonight and then I never have to see him again. He'll be gone tomorrow.

"Are you involved with many charities."

"Um." _Charities_. "My roommate and I fill back packs in the winter with essentials and hand them out at the shelters." I say matter-of-factly.

"That's very thoughtful." He comments.

We continue to walk in silence until we enter the hotel lobby.

I try to discreetly hide behind Mr. Grey's large frame from the other employees that know me, as we walk to the elevators.

Mr. Grey calls the elevator and when the doors open, he allows me to enter first, showing his manners. As soon as the doors close, for some inexplicable reason, the atmosphere between us intensifies. I gasp and shift uncomfortable as my breathing increases and my heart races. We ride up to the top floor in silence. I risk a glance up at Mr. Grey and he's already looking down at me. Then he turns to face me but then the elevator doors open before he can do anything. Though I'm not sure what he would have done. He quickly shakes his head then we walk out.

He walks me to 'my suite' then lifts my hand to his mouth, kissing it. _Swoon!_

"Goodnight, Ms. Lambert." _Oh, that deep, sexy, masculine voice_.

"Goodnight." I realize my voice is husky.

He nods then turns to leave so put in my master key card into the key slot so I can open the door.

Thankfully this room is still unoccupied.

"Ms. Lambert." Mr. Grey calls my attention, halfway down the hall so I stop from entering the suite to look at him.

"Tomorrow is my last day here." He pauses briefly. "Would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?"

"Sure." I say without realizing I've just agreed to go on a date with a sexy billionaire CEO.

"Great." I nearly faint when he smiles a rare megawatt, panty soaking smile at me.

I've never seen him smile, he looks so much younger when he smiles and so much more sexy.

I swallow hard, starring at him, thankful that my knees don't give out and buckle. Somehow I manage to stay standing, though I'm not sure how.

"I'll pick you up from your suite at, say.. 6 o'clock tomorrow evening."

"Okay." I breath, nodding in agreement.

"Until laters." He smirks. _Laters?_ What a weird thing for a CEO to say. He sounds more his age.

"Yeah, um... Laters." I quickly enter the suite before I can do or say anything more. _A date?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I stay inside the safety of the suite, pacing the floor with my hands in my hair. _I can't believe I just agreed to go on a date with Mr. Grey!_ I'm lying and deceiving him, now _dating_ him. I can't do this. I can't do this. I can't do this. I have to find a way out of this.

I open the door of the suite and peek my head around the corner to make sure Mr. Grey is no longer in the hallway. Seeing it's clear, I rush to the staff elevator and go down to the ground floor then out to the employee parking lot and get inside Wanda, my vintage old Beetle. I just now realize, I'm still wearing his jacket. I wrap it around me, inhaling his scent. _Maybe just one date_. He leaves tomorrow anyway so what harm can happen if we just have dinner. I drive home, knowing Kate is not home from her date, but I'm hoping she is. I really need to talk with her about this.

I feel like I have the devil verses angel on my shoulders. The good girl in me is saying _'don't go, you're lying'_. The naughty less listened to side is saying _'do it, you'll never get the chance to do this again and it's only a one time deal'_.

When I park in our apartment complex's parking lot, I notice a soft glow coming from our window and know Kate's not home yet. I enter the apartment and go straight to my room. I change into my pajamas then hang Mr. Grey's jacket in my closet. I know I should return it but I really don't want to. It smells of him, his masculine intoxicating scent.

I go into our living room and sit on the sofa, flipping through the channels on our television as I wait for Kate to return from her date.

 _ **...**_

I must have fallen asleep because I'm startled awake by the door shutting. I blink my eyes a few times and stretch, yawning then look towards the door.

"Kate!" I shout, getting off the couch.

"What?"

"He asked me out." I tell her.

"Who?!"

"Christian Grey!" Kate gasps. "He asked me out. I agreed. What am I going to do?"

"What do you mean, what are you going to do?" She asks. "You're going to go on a date with Christian freaking Grey."

"I don't have anything to wear." _Nothing that would make him believe I come from money_. I hate lying to him but I really want to go out with him just this once.

"It's not about what you have, it's about who you know and what they have." She mimics our friend's voice.

"José." We both say at the same time.

"When is the date?"

"Tomorrow." I let her know. "He's going to pick me up at six o'clock at _my_ hotel suite."

"Okay, well, first thing tomorrow we'll head to Neiman Marcus before work to find you a sexy dress. Where is he taking you?"

"I don't know. He didn't mention it and I didn't ask." _Are you kidding, I can barely speak around the guy._ "And I can't afford anything at Neiman Marcus, Kate."

"Well, you have to look the part. We'll talk to José and get a deal. I'll even go in half with you." I huff.

Kate can't afford anything there either but if she goes in half with me, maybe we can find _something_ suitable.

 _This date is going to be a total failure, no way can I pull this off._

"Maybe I should just tell him the truth." I consider. "Kate, I can't do this."

"Are you crazy?" She asks me and looks at me like I really am crazy. "At least go on the date to say you've done it. I mean, how many can say they went on a date with _the_ Christian Grey? He's leaving tomorrow anyway, so what's the harm. You're lucky, Ana."

"I'm not lucky, I'm lying." I say frustrated, sitting back down on our sofa. "Do you honestly believe he would give me a second glance if he knew I was the maid in the hotel he's staying at?"

"Yes, I would. You're a total babe, Ana." She says sitting next to me. "I tell you enough."

"Kate, he didn't notice me when I was in his suite, dressed as his maid, so your theory is flawed."

"You said he was on the phone, he probably didn't see you since you were on the floor. Trust me, if he saw you, he would know you're lying. Why would he ask you out if he knew you lied to him?"

"You're not helping, Kate."

"Sorry. Besides, if you tell him the truth, he may tell Ms. Williams and you could get fired."

"That's true."

"And you already agreed to go on the date." _I didn't realize I agreed, it just slipped out_. "Let's go to bed so we can go to Neiman's before we go to work and I'll cover your shift for you while you go out on your date." I nod. _What else can I say._ "I can't believe it."

"What?" I ask as we get up to go to our rooms.

"Little Ana Steele is finally going on a date."

"Kate." I roll my eyes.

* * *

I'm in the dressing room at Neiman Marcus, trying on yet another dress that Kate and José have passed to me. We don't have much time left since we have to get to work and they have been going crazy with the outfits they want me to try on, grabbing every item that isn't nailed down since we arrived this morning. I look in the mirror at the snug fitting red dress they have picked out for me. I must admit, I do look good.

I open the door, seeing Kate and José arguing over shoes. Kate as black strappy stilettos with red soles and José is holding nude pumps with red soles and a nude clutch. Neither one of them has noticed me.

"Black."

"Nude."

"Black."

"Nude."

"How is nude sexier than black?"

"Are you kidding?" He says like Kate asked the most ridiculous question ever.

"José, I'm telling you, black heels are better with the red dress than nude."

"She will look fabulous in nude." José tells Kate.

"She'll look sexy in black." She insists.

"She doesn't need sex appeal. She has a natural beauty."

This man has a serious obsession with heels and women's feet. I'm not really sure why but to each their own and all that, right? Nude pumps or black stilettos, it's my choice not theirs. These two can fight over fashion for hours on end. I better interrupt them, we don't have all day.

I clear my throat before Kate can say anything and they both turn to look at me. Their eyes have widened and their jaws are practically on the floor. I walk to the 3-way mirror that is placed in between the six dressing rooms, three rooms on each side. I step up on the platform and turn to face them. They are still in their stupor, starring at me.

"You guys aren't helping by standing there." _Way to make me feel more self-conscious_.

They blink coming out of their daze.

"Seriously, Ana." Kate says.

"What?"

"Darling, you are going to make that man jizz in his pants." José says causing me to laugh once at his bold statement.

"Wow." Is all Kate can manage.

"That dress on your tiny body. The way it hugs every curve." José fans himself dramatically. "Mm! You look fabulous. Here, try these heels with the dress."

"No, the black heels." Kate says, coming over to me with José.

"Katie," José says, pointing one of the heels, that he is holding, at me. "Do you not see the dress? She doesn't need anymore help. This bitch is going to turn heads and make everyone want to fuck her." _What?!_ I look down at the dress then in the mirror. It's a nice dress but I don't think it's _that_ nice of a dress. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing here. I am a male."

"José, you're gay."

"Exactly." He says like that proves his point of 'knowing what he's doing'.

Kate huffs, rolling her eyes. "Fine, I'm going to find some sexy lingerie."

"Lingerie?" I ask Kate but she keeps walking. "Why do I need lingerie?" I ask José who is helping me into the heels.

"You don't expect the man to see you in this dress and not peel you out of it do you, love? And you better give Katie and I all the deets. I'm so jelly of you. I seriously thought that man surely was batting for my team." He gathers my hair, piling it on top of my head. "You should wear your hair up, show off your gorgeous neck."

"I'm not going to sleep with him." I hiss. _It's dinner, just dinner_.

"You don't have to." Kate says, coming back with a nude lace bra and panties set. "You just have to feel sexy and confident enough _to_ sleep with him. The lingerie will do that."

I look at the barely there lingerie, unsure.

"I'm telling you, love." José says me. "The man is not going to keep his hands to himself."

"It's just dinner." I say frustrated. "Nothing's going to happen."

"Ana, this is about making you feel confident." Kate insists. "Sexy lingerie will do that. The lace with make you feel sexy."

I take them and look at the cost. _$88!_

"I have underwear I can wear. Or we can go to Target or something." I say, trying to hand Kate back the lingerie but she wont take it.

"Do you honestly want to go on a date with a man like _that_ , wearing cotton panties, or worse, panties from the dollar bin at a Target?" José asks. "Trust me, he's going to find a way to get this dress off of you, love. You're going to need delicate lace. It rips easier." I roll my eyes at my friends.

"Alright, fine. I'll buy the underwear. But for the hundredth time. We. Are. Not. Having. Sex." I say slowly so they hear me clearly. "We're _only_ having dinner."

"Whatever you say."

"So we're done, right? We have to get to work."

"Yeah, let's pay and go." Kate says, taking the lingerie so I can change back into my clothes.

I look at the tag of the dress and nearly faint, seeing it costs $500 then the shoes that José tells me are close to $900, the clutch that is over $350 and finally the lingerie that costs about $90. I quickly do the math in my head, totaling my one outfit, that I probably will never wear again, at around $1840.00 before taxes. Kate said she would pay half but even half is $920! FOR ONE OUTFIT?!

"I can't afford this." I tell them. "It's close to $2000.00 for one outfit!"

"Shhhh!" José hushes me, waving his hands in a motion to keep me quiet while looking around to see if anyone heard me.

I quickly get off the pedestal and back into the dressing room to take off the ridiculously expensive dress and heels.

Maybe we can run to Old Navy and Mr. Grey wont know the difference between designer and Old Navy. Maybe H&M will be better. No, that wont work, surely a man from money, gay or not, can tell designer from Old Navy, H&M or even Target. _This is a disaster!_

"Kate, I'll just have to borrow something from you." I tell her as I change in the dressing room.

I'm not sure what I will find in Kate's closest but Kate goes on dates so surely she will have _something_ I can pull off.

They don't say anything and I suspect they left but when I emerge from the dressing room, they are talking in hushed whispers.

"José is going to let you borrow the dress, heels, and clutch." Kate says and José nods in agreement. "You can return them after the date if they are still in the condition you take them in. So you'll only need to purchase the lingerie."

"Alright." _I can do that._

I roll my eyes when José squeals, jumps, and claps. He wont be squealing, jumping or clapping when he gets fired over this.

"You lovelies must tell me everything that happens. Forbidden love. How exciting!"

"We have to go." I walk away from them to go to the register and pay for my ridiculously expensive undergarments.

José puts my items in a bag then rings me up for the lingerie. Kate and I go to the Heathman so we can work until it's time for my date with Christian Grey.

 _ **~..~..~**_

My shift is not over but I need to get ready for my date with Christian Grey so Kate and I are in the penthouse suite that Mr. Grey assumes is mine, getting ready. I used the shower in the suite and have dressed in the dress I'm borrowing from José. Thank goodness we have a friend that works at Neiman's or we wouldn't be able to pull this off. Kate is going to cover for me while I sneak out to have dinner with Mr. Grey. She's helped me put my make up on and is curling my hair, making it even more wavy than it usually is then pinning it up in a loose elegant up-do as José suggested.

I'm so nervous and my heart is beating a mile a minute and that only increases, along with the ever present butterflies, when we hear a knock at the door.

"Oh god." I whisper, not moving. "I can't breath."

Kate looks through the peephole to see who it is, even though we know who it is, then turns around to face me.

"He's here."


	4. Chapter 4

**APOV**

Kate moves away from the door so I can answer it. I take a deep breath, slowly exhale then walk to the door.

When I open the door, he looks beyond breathtakingly handsome. His looks should seriously be illegal. I can tell this man is built much like the god that he looks like, even through his sexy suit, as it hugs his muscles and body in just the right places. I can't believe this man wants to go out on a date with me. He's beautiful, unruly copper locks, intense gray eyes, that strong jaw line. I could go on and on about his features. Adonis has nothing on him.

"You look beautiful." He says, offering his arm.

"Thank you." I reply, accepting his arm.

 _Am I supposed to tell him how attractive he is?_ I've never been on a date before, I'd hate to embarrass myself.

"So do you." I blurt out, blushing at my foolishness.

Mr. Grey only chuckles.

I look nervously back at Kate, who is still in the suite and out of view of Mr. Grey. _What am I doing?!_ Kate is grinning at me with two thumbs up. I roll my eyes at her and smile. My friends are so silly. Mr. Grey leads me to the main elevators. It's so weird using this elevator since I'm use to the staff elevator.

He calls the elevator and when the doors open, he extends his arm to politely allow me to enter first. When I turn around, I suspect he was checking out my ass because he was looking down then quickly looked up. If that had been me, you bet my cheeks would be permanently red, having been caught. _Maybe this dress will... um... what José said_. Mr. Grey pushes the button for the lobby and when the doors close that thick atmosphere has returned. I don't know why, perhaps because we are in a confined space but it makes my breathing increase and I can feel the dampness between my thighs. I squeeze my thighs tightly together and glance up at Mr. Grey through my lashes. He looks down at me, smirking. I swallow hard and try to calm my breathing as best as I can.

Soon the doors open in the lobby and he leads out front with his hand on my lower back. I, again, try to hide behind his larger frame and keep my head down so none of my co-workers recognize me, especially since I'm technically still on duty, but I don't want them to ask any questions either. Mr. Grey leads me to a black SUV with a man standing in front of the rear door.

"Ms. Lambert, this is my personal security, Jason Taylor." I give the man a smile, it's not very big since I'm so nervous. "Taylor, this is Anastasia Lambert." Mr. Grey introduces us.

"Ma'am." Mr. Taylor says with a nod of his head, opening the rear door.

Mr. Grey helps me into the SUV then walks around, getting in as well.

"Where are we going?" I ask to fill the void in the SUV when the man Mr. Grey introduced as Taylor begins to drive.

"Escala." Is all Mr. Grey says.

 _Escala?_ Must be a fancy restaurant because I've never heard of it. I don't ask anymore questions because I'm supposed to be in this life of luxury and I don't want to give anything away that I'm not.

I look out my window at our surroundings to keep myself quite, playing with my hands but then I feel him reach for my hand and holding it as he runs his thumbs over my knuckles. When I look at him, he's smiling that megawatt smile again. Even though he's mercurial with his smiles and moods, this man knows what he's doing. He can make a girl swoon and wet just by smiling that smile.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight, Ms. Lambert."

"Uh huh." Is all I can come up with. I'm surely not fooling him. I look and sound nothing like a confident young woman with money. Okay, wearing this dress, I look more the part but my fidgeting and lack of words is a sure sign, I'm not who I say I am. Perhaps he's used to woman, falling at his feet so my reaction is nothing he's not used to. It's nearly impossible not to wet your panties around this god like man.

Mr. Grey continues to hold my hand during our drive, but it's not long until Taylor pulls up to a building I've never been but surely it can't be a restaurant. Mr. Grey gets out, walks around the SUV, says something to Taylor then opens my door, helping me out. He takes my hand and leads me inside the building to an elevator. I'm a little apprehensive about entering the elevator since the other times I've been in the confined space with him, the atmosphere changes and I feel like jumping him.

"It's only three floors." He reassures me when we enter the elevator.

I must give it away, how nervous I am. Or does he feel it too and is reassuring himself as well as me. Surely not.

When the doors open, we are on the roof of the building. The elevator is inside a windowed room with a door, allowing view of the roof and the helicopter that is waiting. We walk out of the elevator and Mr. Grey holds the glass door open for me. He talks to an older gentleman then leads me to the helicopter. I notice it says GREY ENTERPRISES AND HOLDINGS written in blue on the side of the white aircraft. Surely this is misuse of company property, then again, he's the owner, he can do whatever he wants. Kate told me he flies the helicopter to Portland but I had no idea he would be flying us to, well, wherever it is we are going. Escala, he said.

Mr. Grey opens the helicopter door for me and helps me inside, then walks around, getting in himself. I try to figure out the harness, but I don't know what I'm doing. I'm sure I can figure it out but Mr. Grey helps me. Since I'm wearing a dress, in order for the harness to buckle, my dress needs to be pushed up to accommodate the five point harness so Mr. Grey places his hands on my thighs and slowly raises my dress, bunching it around my hips. _Oh, god!_ I think I've stopped breathing. Actually, I don't think I've even taken a breath since he knocked on the hotel suite door. I get that my dress is in the way of the buckles but surely it doesn't need to be this high up, _right?_ Thank goodness, Kate and José, talked me into wearing sexy, expensive, lingerie. I gasp and blush deep red when I feel Mr. Grey's knuckles accidently brush against my lace covered sex to buckle my harness. I look at him when he tightens my harness, still holding my breath. He's face is impassive like nothing happen. He's so close, if I moved a fraction of an inch, I could kiss him. He looks up at me after he's strapped me in and licks his lips. I glance at those beautiful lips but then quickly look back at his eyes. His eyes are dark and filled with mischief and lust. I realize he has that look a lot, even though his face is usually impassive.

"I like this harness on you." His voice is husky. _What?_

I don't have a chance to respond before he's buckled himself much more swiftly than he did with me and is already speaking with Air Traffic Control. I'm not paying attention because I'm still trying to calm my breathing and failing miserably.

"Put on your cans." Mr. Grey demands, wearing his and pointing to mine that I have yet to touch.

I quickly put them on and mentally prepare myself for tonight. It's not long before Mr. Grey lifts the helicopter in the air, flying us toward our destination. The view from the helicopter is breathtaking. It's amazing that he can do this.

"How long will the flight be?"

"Less than an hour." He glances at me. "You okay?"

"Yes." I answer quickly even though I am anything but.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Halfway through the flight, I learned we were heading to Seattle. He told me his helicopter's name is _Charlie Tango_ and pointed out all the features that the Emerald City has to offer, like the Space Needle, Boeing Field, and finally Escala. Apparently Escala is the building Mr. Grey's home is located in. Kate said he's never been seen with a woman. Perhaps, this is why. He doesn't take them out publicly to restaurants, instead he keeps them lock up in his Ivory Tower in the Sky. I didn't expect to be going to his apartment in Seattle but I guess he did tell me when I asked where we were going.

Mr. Grey leads me through the great room to the balcony, where a small table for two is set up. He helps me into my seat then pours some wine into our glasses. I would comment on how large his apartment is, but I'm supposed to live this lifestyle so I keep quiet. Soon a polished blonde comes out and introduces herself as Mr. Grey's House Manager then serves us our meal.

We're both quiet while we're eating and we haven't said much to each other since we arrived.

"This is delicious." I say, breaking our silence.

"Tell me about yourself."

"There's not much to know about me." I giggle. _Look at me_.

I hear him sharply inhale but when I look at him, his face is impassive as ever, giving nothing away.

I clear my throat and continue eating.

"What about you?" I ask him.

"Ditto."

"I seriously doubt that." I say under my breath.

"What was that?" He demands to know.

"Nothing. Tell me about your family." I say casually before I take a bite of the delicious meal that Mr. Grey's house manager made us.

"My mother is a pediatrician. My father is an attorney. I have a brother and sister as well."

"What are their names?"

"My mother's name is Grace. My father, Carrick. My brother, Elliot and my little sister Mia." He says then takes a bite of his food. "What about you?"

"I'm an only child. I'm adopted. And, um..." I tail off not wanting to talk about that, it will reveal my lie. And I don't want to lie anymore than I already have. "Do you play?" I ask, nodding toward the piano I see in the main room to change the subject of our families.

 _How stupid of me to even bring families up. I knew I couldn't do this. I'm not a very good liar._

"Yes." _Of course he does_.

We continue to eat in silence. I'm thankful when he doesn't pry into my adoption as it will reveal my lie and name change. Although, technically I'm not lying, I'm just letting him assume, as Kate said. My name was Lambert but it's Steele now. I know he thinks I'm a guest at the suite and I've never corrected him. I know that's a lie, but how often would someone like him want to go out with someone like me? I've never been asked out before so my only conclusion is never.

"Why did you ask me to dinner?" I find myself asking him after awhile of silence when we're nearly finished with our food.

I've never dated before but this is an awkward date to say the least.

He sighs, running his hand through his hair. "Let's go inside. Shall we?"

He stands to help me and leads us inside his apartment into the great room and to the couch. I sit on the couch and casually look around. There is a soft glow of a fire in the fireplace, a bowl of fresh strawberries in ice on the table, and soft music in the background. All very romantic. I notice Mr. Grey is still standing so I look at him.

"Wait here." He says, leaving me alone.

I look around the large open floor plan again this time taking my time as I admire the apartment. Big is too small a word to describe this place. I would get up and look around but this place is much too like a museum. Look but don't touch. It's much like it's owner. I grab a strawberry and take a bite as I look out the floor to ceiling windows at the view of Seattle. It's breathtaking. I can see the Space Needle from here. It looks much darker outside now than before. _Was it that dark while we were eating?_

"I'm a very private person, Ms. Lambert." Mr. Grey says, coming back into the room, bringing me from my thoughts.

He has a paper in his hand. He sits next to me, handing me the paper and a pen. I put the half eaten strawberry down and accept the paper.

"I'll need for you to sign this."

I look at the paper in my hand then glance back at Mr. Grey. He looks nervous but it's hard to tell. The mischief in his eyes is no longer there, he's much more serious now. I look at the paper again. Reading it, I realize it's a non-discloser agreement. I can't very well sign this as Anastasia Lambert, I've already abused his trust, lying to him. But if I sign it Anastasia Steele, he'll know I'm lying. I'll never see him again after tonight anyway so I don't see the need to sign this, especially since we've already had dinner and our date is nearly over. I'll have Kate clean his room whenever he stays at our hotel to ensure that I wont see him again or he me.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." I say, putting the paper down on the table without looking at him. "I can't sign that."

"I'll take you home then." _What?_ That causes me to look at him. He looks slightly disappointed.

"Why? Because I wont sign this?" He nods. "Then why didn't you give this to me before we came all the way to Seattle or before we had dinner together, if it's that big of a deal."

"I wasn't thinking." He says, running his hand through his hair.

"Why does our date have to end, just because I wont sign this?"

"As I've said, I'm a very private person. A one night-" He stops short and looks at me. "Certain things can ruin my reputation in the business world. I have to be careful who I associate with."

"Well, what if you keep your private information from me and I pinkie promise not to tell anyone too much about the enigma that is Christian Grey?" I suggest seriously, even though I know how ridiculous it sounds. But why does our date have to end because I wont sign his non-disclosure agreement? We'll never see each other again after tonight so I don't see the need for it.

He cocks his head to the side then smirks. The light has returned to his eyes.

"Pinkie promise, Ms. Lambert?"

I thought he would say what a childish and ridiculous suggestion, but he seems playful.

"Yes." I say, holding my pinkie finger up. "Pinkie promise, Mr. Grey."

I try not to smile but fail when he grins his megawatt sexy smile, wrapping his pinkie finger around mine, the surge of energy still there.

I know a pinkie promise technically means nothing but at least he's smiling again.

"Now, let's enjoy our date." I smile at him.

"Yes, ma'am." He stands, holding his hand out to me. "Dance with me."

I slip my hand in his as he pulls me up from the couch.

"I don't dance." I warn him.

"It's easy, I'll show you."

He places my hand on his shoulder, grabbing my other hand with his. Then holding my waist with his other hand, he pulls me closer, but our body's are not touching, as the start of _Frank Sinatra's ~ Witchcraft_ plays through the sound system.

"Don't move your hands." He warns as he starts to move.

I bite my lip and nod my head. I'm trying hard to concentrate but it's impossible being this close to this intoxicating man.

"Don't bite your lip." He continues his warning tone.

I quickly release my lip then frown. _What does that have to do with dancing?_

"Don't frown." I giggle and soon we are both smiling widely, dancing a carefree dance around the main room.

Mr. Grey can move. He guides me around, swaying our hips to and fro, easily leading me around the large room. He makes it seem simple. Somehow we are even closer together as we dance. His hand has moved to my lower back, just above and dangerously close to my ass, my hand has moved to around his neck, and our torsos are flush. I'm playing with the soft copper hair at the nape of his neck as we continue to dance, looking into each others eyes.

"You're a very good dancer." I whisper.

"As are you." He whispers huskily. His pupils are dilated, almost black and filled with lust. I'm sure mine reflect his as well, and I can feel the familiar warmth spread on my cheeks. It's like he's talking about something other than dancing. It makes my insides clench deliciously.

We slow our dance as the song comes to an end, keeping our hold, we stare into each other's eyes. Blue to gray. Gray to blue. My heart leaps into my throat and a million butterflies swarm my stomach when he leans down. _Oh my god! He's going to kiss me!_ I reach up to meet him and close my eyes. I part my lips, ready to taste him, but thunder pulls us apart just before our lips can touch. Mr. Grey shakes his head, almost as if the clear his thoughts then looks at me, void of emotion again.

"I'm not the man for you, Anastasia."

"What?" _It was just a kiss. Well, not even a kiss. An almost kiss._

"You should steer clear of me." It's a warning.

"Why?"

"I'll take you home now." He ignores my questions, walking towards the elevator.

I look out the window, seeing the rain pouring down and jump when the thunder booms and lightening cracks across the sky. I don't think we'll be flying back in the helicopter, and Portland is quiet a drive. I quickly follow Mr. Grey and wait for the elevator.

When I reach him, he calls the elevator but it's like he pushed the power button to the whole apartment because as soon as he hits the button, the power goes out and we're surrounded in darkness. I hope Escala has a generator or else we're taking the stairs. We're on the top floor of this high-rise building and I'm wearing heels.

"Please tell me there's a generator?"


	5. Chapter 5

**APOV**

"I'm staying here tonight." I tell Kate over the phone as I stare out the floor to ceiling windows, looking out at the storm.

My reception isn't the greatest with the storm but I had to let her know where I was so she wouldn't worry. Mr. Grey decided it would be safer if he took me home in the morning due to the storm. He gave me a flashlight and showed me to a guest room that I can use while I'm here. It's a beautiful white bedroom with an ensuite and huge, empty, walk-in closet. I'm not sure what happened or why he said the things he did. It's not like we're going to be together forever. It's only one night. I'm not sure why he wouldn't kiss me then revert back to his cool, calm CEO demeanor. Mr. Grey is finding me something to sleep in and figure out what is going on with Escala's generator, and while I'm waiting for Mr. Grey to return with something for me to wear to bed, I called Kate.

 _"Y-u're stayin- the n-ght? W-th Gr-y?"_ Kate's voice is broken and full of static. I can barely make out what she said.

"Yes, I'm staying with Mr. Grey because of the storm." I explain, hoping she can hear me. She probably thinks I'm still in Portland rather than Seattle at Mr. Grey's penthouse apartment. But I don't mention that. "I'll be home tomorrow."

 _"In his bed?!"_ The crackling of the static still there but I can hear Kate loud and clear. _What?!_

"NO!"

 _~knock~knock~_

"Kate, I have to go."

 _"Wait, Ana-"_ I hang up before she can say anything more and answer the door.

Mr. Grey is standing on the other side with a T-shirt and sweats in his hands.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in these."

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." I say taking the items of clothing from him.

He looks like he wants to say more but doesn't.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lambert." Is all he says before he turns around, walking away, giving me the opportunity to ogle his ass before he's out of view.

I close the door and go into the ensuite. It's almost as big as my room to be honest. I undress, careful not to mess up the ridiculously expensive dress or heels that I'll need to return when I get back home, not able to afford such luxuries as a $500 dress or $900 heels. Not that I could afford the $90 bra and panty set either but hey, Kate and José were right. They make me feel sexy. I blush and shiver as I remove my panties, remembering Mr. Grey's touch when he helped me buckle into the helicopter harness. I remove my bra then step into the warm shower, washing away the day of lies in the dark. I frown when it suddenly dawns on me that I wont see Mr. Grey up close in person again after he drops me off in Portland tomorrow. That's one thing I don't understand about what he said. We're not going to see each other again so what does it matter if we share a kiss.

After I shower, I put the panties back on, since I don't have anything else to wear, then I put on Mr. Grey's T-shirt that smells of him then his sweat pants that are too big and keep falling down. Giving up, I put them on a chair in the room. Maybe if they had strings that I could tie the waist to make them tighter they would work for me but I'm much too tiny to fit them. I climb into the overstuffed, comfy queen bed in the white room and lay on my side as I watch the rain, pouring down from the nights sky. It's hard to fall asleep. Usually I like sleeping during a storm but I'm in new surroundings so it's proving difficult.

I decide to get a drink of water to help me sleep but there wasn't a glass in the ensuite I could use so I grab my flashlight and make my way down to the kitchen. I use the flashlight to light the way until I get to the kitchen.

I'm not sure where anything is and I don't want to wake anyone so I put the flashlight down and look in the refrigerator. He has plenty of drinks available. Seeing the bottled water, I grab one. Hearing the piano, I quickly turn around and see Mr. Grey sitting at the instrument, playing a melancholy piece. He hasn't noticed me standing near the refrigerator and I'd much rather not be noticed since I'm standing in his T-shirt that just barely covers my ass and these nude lace panties.

A loud boom of thunder causes me to jump, startled, and gasp as I look out the kitchen windows. Then I hear the hum of the refrigerator come on, so I know there's power throughout the apartment now. I look back at the piano, no longer hearing Mr. Grey play to find him staring at me. I feel my cheeks heat, even the tops of my breasts are warm with color. I'm standing in his kitchen, only wearing his shirt and my freaking lace panties!

"I'm sorry." I apologize. "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I should be the one apologizing." He says, standing from his piano and it's then that I realize he's not wearing his freaking shirt!

I try to look anywhere other than at his hard, sexy, muscular chest and abs, and his oh, so, sexy, happy trail, leading to the promise of something pleasurable, but it's proving difficult. I lick my lips then bite down on my bottom lip as I stare at him.

"Ms. Lambert." He calls my attention. "Ms. Lambert?"

"What?" I finally look at him.

He's smirking like he knows what he's done to me.

"Shall I help you to your room?"

"Oh, um. I can't sleep." I admit.

"Perhaps, I'll lay with you until you've fallen asleep?"

"Okay." Is all I can think to say then grab the bottle of water and the now useless flashlight, even though we are still surrounded in darkness, and go back upstairs.

I walk ahead of Mr. Grey, without thinking, and quickly regret it when I hear his sharp intake of breath. I look behind me but he's not looking at me so I hurry up the stairs, trying to cover my ass as best as I can.

"What happen to the pants I gave you?" He asks as we walk the to hallway to the room.

"They didn't fit." I shrug, apologetically. Although, I'm not sure why I'm apologizing.

When we enter the room, Mr. Grey pulls the blankets up on his side of the bed so he can lay on top of them and I slip back on my side of the bed, under the blankets. I still can't sleep so I lay here, looking at him as he looks at me.

"You're very handsome." I blurt out and immediately blush, regretting it.

He chuckles, amused. "It's just a face. But you.." He tucks some of my hair behind my ear. "...are very beautiful."

"It's just a face." I murmur, mimicking him and blush even more. _Although, I know I'm not as beautiful as many other women. I guess that's my insecurities with myself coming out._ "There's more to you than your looks though."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell you're very sweet and gentle. I can see it in your eyes at times, even though you try to hide it. Although, I'm not sure why."

"Ms. Lambert, I am anything but gentle." He says darkly, smirking.

I shift on the bed not wanting to think about the dark, naughty thoughts swarming in my head, especially when we're sharing a bed at the moment.

"You're a CEO." I state.

"Yes." He says unsure of where I'm going.

"You're not at the moment." _At the moment you are in bed with a housekeeper, unbeknownst to you_. "Yet, you still act like a CEO."

 _Although, he does seem to be letting his guard down a bit more._

"Being a CEO..." He trails off. "It's all I know."

I sense that he's not telling me everything but I'm one to talk, I've been lying to him since we've met. But I'm lying to protect my identity because if he found out I lied, I could be fired from the hotel. He doesn't need to hide. _So why does he?_

"Why are you trying to hide who you really are?"

"I not, I'm..." He trails off deep in thought then runs his hand through his hair making it completely sexy and even more unruly. "We should be sleeping, not talking."

"I like talking." I say even though this is the most we've ever communicated.

"Sleep." He demands.

"Yes, sir." I giggle but stop when I see his eyes shinning full of lust again.

He reaches his hand up to my chin. Grasping it between his fingers and thumb, he pulls my lip free, using his thumb. I didn't even realize I was biting my lip. My insides clench and I swear I've stopped breathing _again_ when he runs his thumb across my lower lip. I fear he may kiss me, but it's not the fear of the kiss, it's the fear of his rejection, like earlier. As soon as it came, his hand is gone and the rejection settles in.

"Sleep, Ms. Lambert." He says more gently this time.

I settle back down and cover myself more with the blankets and lay in silence until I finally drift to sleep.

* * *

I wake the next morning from the sun shining in my face and feeling hot. _Really hot_. I feel something heavy on me so I blink open my eyes to see that Mr. Grey is sleeping, wrapped around me like a vine or a boa constrictor whichever you choose. I can also feel something... _um..._ poking my hip. And from the feel of it, I'd say this man is blessed in all things. Very blessed. I blush, even though he's sleeping.

I take a moment to admire the beautiful sleeping man. I hesitantly touch his copper locks. They are as soft as they look. I continue to brush his hair from his face but immediately stop when he stirs. I would LOVE to touch more, but I can't, I mustn't.

I peel myself away from him and get out of bed to use the bathroom.

When I walk back into the bedroom, Mr. Grey is still passed out, sleeping on the guest bed. I wonder how often he's slept in this room.

I walk out of the room and down stairs, looking for something to eat. I might as well make us breakfast, after all, he let me stay here with him last night.

I spy the IPod, but not knowing how to use it I leave it alone. I'd love music to cook to but I'll just have to hum to myself. I move around the kitchen easily, even though I know where nothing is. I open the refrigerator and the light comes on, letting me know that the power is still working. I rummage through his fully stocked refrigerator, grabbing eggs and bacon. I find some bread so I'll make us bacon, eggs and toast. I would love to make pancakes in this beautiful kitchen, but I'd hate to mess it up, looking for everything I need. I start humming and singing bits of different songs while I cook the breakfast.

I'm almost done when I gasp, nearly jumping out of my skin when I feel a hand on my hip and see a masculine hand reach for a strip of bacon. I quickly look behind me and see Mr. Grey with his mischievous look, smirking at me as he takes a bite of the bacon strip. _Don't look at his mouth, Ana!_ _Too late._ I'm vaguely aware that his hand is still holding my hip as he stands behind me.

"Did you sleep well?" I ask, going back to the task at hand like this occurs everyday and I ignore how natural this feels.

"I did." He sounds mildly confused.

"I made breakfast." I state the obvious. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." He finally moves away from me to set the breakfast bar.

I get the feeling he doesn't have a need to do that often.

"Coffee?"

"No, thank you. Orange juice is fine." I saw he had some and I'd love a cold glass of the delicious orange fruit.

He gets our drinks and I set our plates on the placemats he provided then sit next to him. He hands me a fork, slightly playing a game of tug-of-war with the silverware earning a giggle from me before he finally relinquishes it. We eat our breakfast in silence but this time the silence is not uncomfortable.

"I'll drive you home after we've eaten."

"Drive?" I ask, taking a bite.

"Would you prefer to fly." He smirks.

"Either is fine." _Truth is,_ _I really enjoyed the helicopter. It's not everyday a girl like me gets to experience such things._

"Flying it is." He says grinning, like he's just read my thoughts. I'm very glad he can't read my mind.

I smile at him, loving him this relaxed then continue to eat my food.

When we finish I put our dishes into the sink then turn around to get dressed only to find Mr. Grey starring at my legs but he quickly looks up, trying a failing to pull it off that he wasn't just checking out my bare legs.

"I'm going to get dressed. I'll meet you near the elevator in fifteen minutes." He says in his CEO voice.

"Yes, sir." I say and dash upstairs to get the red dress I was wearing back on.

 _Oh, how I wish the sweats fit me then I could wear them home instead of looking a complete mess, wearing the dress from yesterday_.

There's a small bottle of mouthwash and toothpaste with out a toothbrush in the bathroom, it will have to due until I get home. I use my finger to brush my teeth then use the mouthwash. I find a hair tie in the clutch and I'm now thankful I put it in there. I quickly put my hair up and then dress in my ridiculously expensive dress.

I'm dressed and waiting, holding my heels, by the elevator for Mr. Grey within ten minutes. I'm not waiting long when he walks into the room from what I presume to be his bedroom, looking like he just stepped off the cover of GQ Magazine. He stops in his tracks, seeing me waiting for him. I give him a small smile, as I tuck a few loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"You're ready?"

"Yes, Mr. Grey." I say, putting my heels on so we can leave.

He nods the calls the elevator for us.

When we step inside Mr. Grey pushes the button for the roof and the doors close, bringing that strong atmosphere back again. I try not to look at Mr. Grey this time and bite my lip hard to fight the urge.

"Fuck it." I hear him growl and the next thing I know he has pushed me against the elevator wall, capturing my wrists, holding my hands above my head with one of his then he holds my face with his other hand and before I can blink, his lips are crashing onto mine.

I gasp, shocked by his sudden behavior which gives his tongue access to mine. I can taste him as we kiss each other in the elevator and they way he tastes, or the way he kisses, does not disappoint. I moan, squeezing my thighs together when I feel his hard erection on my belly. Feeling bold and brave, I suck on his tongue, making him moan. I can feel his dick twitch in excitement and it only makes me wetter than I already am. I want to thrust my hands into his hair but no matter how much I wiggle my fingers, he doesn't release his hold. He ends the kiss nibbling on my bottom lip, pulling it with his teeth and just as fast as he started the kiss he ends it pulling away as the elevator comes to a halt on the roof.

It only lasted seconds but it felt like hours. _Christian Grey can kiss_.

The elevator doors open revealing _Charlie Tango_ , Mr. Grey's helicopter. My only thought when he helps me into the helicopter is, why didn't he just do that last night? He had plenty of opportunities. _What is it about elevators?_ Or maybe he finally realized that our limited time together was ending.

Mr. Grey climbs in on the pilot side and again assists me with my harness. Since I'm back, wearing my dress, it needs to be bunched around my hips again so Mr. Grey puts his hands on my thighs and pushes my dress up, this time with a smirk on his usually impassive face, and I again gasp and clench my sex when I feel Mr. Grey's knuckles, a little more than last time, brush against my sex as he helps me strap in.

"You're very wet, Ms. Lambert." He chastises me in a husky voice.

"You were very hard, Mr. Grey." I accuse him and immediately blush at my outburst.

He smirks, strapping in then flies us to Portland.

 _ **~..~..~**_

Mr. Grey lands us on top of the building we left from yesterday and unstraps his harness then assisting me with mine. We ride the elevator down in silence much like the helicopter ride here. Our light playful mood is now gone and in it's place, a quiet brooding mood between the pair of us. I will admit I was a little nervous at being attacked again, not that I'd mind, but Mr. Grey keeps his hands in his pockets and to himself. At Escala it was only one floor until we reached the roof, this building it's three floors so that would us longer to enjoy our kiss, but it never happens.

We walk out of the lobby and to the black SUV that is waiting for us along with the man named Taylor. He opens the door, we get in, then he drives presumably to the hotel. The uncomfortable silence is back. I'm not sure why and Mr. Grey has been constantly running his hand through his hair nearly the entire ride to the hotel. I'm hoping this ride to the hotel will last as long as possible but I know it will end much too soon.

As I suspected, Mr. Taylor pulls into the hotel's lot much too soon and parks in front of the hotel. I'm trying to think of a way to get around my fellow coworkers without them noticing me when Mr. Grey brings me from my thoughts.

"I'd like to see you again." He says.

"Mr. Grey." I don't know what to say. "We can't." Is all I can think of.

We can't because we shouldn't. We're from two completely different worlds unbeknownst to him.

"Look, I know I said you should steer clear of me but I want to see you again."

"Mr. Grey, I'm so confused." I frown, getting a headache and rubbing my temples.

He wants to see me again but he thinks I'm wealthy, not a college student that works at a hotel as the maid. If he knew, he wouldn't want to see me ever again. After I get out of this SUV we'll never see each other again, but it's best if we don't. It will never work out, I'm a maid and he's a billionaire.

"I know." He says like he's the one confusing me.

"I think it's best if we leave it here."

"I can't."

I try to think of something, anything to say but I come up blank, without revealing my secret to him. If he finds out that I've been lying to him, he may tell my supervisor and Ms. Williams will fire me. I need this job, at least until I finish college next year.

"I know you're leaving on Sunday-" He starts.

"Sunday?" _What is he talking about?_

"You said you were leaving. Sunday is your last day here." He reminds me.

"Oh, right."

"Stay with me until you leave."

"I wish I could." If I don't leave now, it will only be harder to give this up. _Give him up._

"You can. You're choosing not to."

He believes my last day here is tomorrow... maybe I can spend today with him before I have to let him go.

 _No. I can't_.

I've lied too much already. I have to let him go.

"I'm sorry, I can't." I kiss his cheek. "Thank you for the date, Mr. Grey." I say, getting out of the SUV with Taylor's assistance before Mr. Grey can say anything more that would make me change my mind. _Never to see Mr. Grey again._


	6. Chapter 6

**APOV**

Since I'm wearing this expensive dress and look somewhat sophisticated enough to be a guest at the hotel instead of the staff, even though I feel like I'm doing the walk of shame without the shame part, I am able to walk through the lobby unnoticed. Saturdays are our busy days and since I don't usually have plans I come in early to help. Since I'm already here and I missed work yesterday to go on my date with Mr. Grey, I'm going to work so I need to quickly change into my uniform and get ready for my shift.

 **.**

After I help with some of the main/daily rooms, I go up to the penthouse floor to start my actual shift. Mr. Grey's suite was technically mine to clean and even though Kate has been cleaning it while he's been here, he has checked out of the hotel so I can go back to cleaning that suite but I don't think I could face cleaning his room, smelling his intoxicating aroma, so I go to 'my' suite. The one I was pretending was mine, but it's not any better in here. I shrug it off and start cleaning the room.

About halfway through cleaning, I hear the familiar beep of the lock accepting the key card and since I know this room is not occupied yet, I presume it to be Kate. I'm proven right when she enters the ensuite that I'm cleaning and stocking it with fresh towels.

"Well?"

"Well, what?" I say as I put two towels on the towel warmer.

"Come on, Ana. I want details." Kate pulls me away from my task.

"There's nothing to tell, Kate." I say, walking out of the bathroom and start stripping the king size bed. "We had dinner, we danced, we had breakfast and he brought me back here. It's over. I'm never... never going to see him again." I don't understand why it hurts to say this.

"Why not?" Kate asks, helping me fix the bed.

"Look at me, Kate." I say frustrated, throwing my hands in the air. "I'm the maid. He's a CEO of a billion dollar company. We're from two completely different worlds."

"So that's it?"

"That's it." I say not wanting to talk about it any longer.

I pick up the used bedding that hasn't actually been used and walk to the door to put it in my cart but when I open the door the elevator _DINGS_ , alerting it's arrival and when I look at it, _Christian Grey walks off!_ My eyes are wide in horror as I stand in the hallway near the suite's door, wearing my housekeeping uniform, holding the bedding from the room. I quickly turn around and bump into Kate who followed me out. Her eyes are as wide as mine. She quickly grabs me and pushes me inside the room then shuts the door before he can see us, or I should say, me. I hold my breath when I hear the knock on the door and I look at Kate, who is mirroring my wide eyed expression. I know it's him, but I pray it's not. My thoughts are confirmed when the person knocks again and Mr. Grey's voice comes through the door.

 _"Anastasia, it's Christian Grey. Let me in."_

"Kate!" I hiss at her in the lowest of whispers in a panic. "What am I going to do?"

"Don't open the door." She suggests, shaking her head.

"Kate, I have to."

 _"Anastasia,_ _I know you're in there_ _."_ Mr. Grey knocks again.

"I'm going to open the door." I whisper to Kate, walking to the door.

"NO." Kate blocks the door.

"Move, Kate. I'm going to tell him the truth."

"No, Ana. Don't."

 _"Open the door. Please."_

"He might tell someone to open the door if I don't." I warn her.

"He can't do that."

"He's Christian freaking Grey, he can do whatever the freak he wants."

"You told him you leave tomorrow." She says over his constant knocking.

"So."

"Just see what he wants."

 _I already know what he wants. He told me in his SUV._

I huff. "What do you want, Mr. Grey?" I ask him through the door.

 _"Open the door, baby."_ I feel my eyes widen. _Baby?!_

'Baby?' Kate mouths at me with wide eyes, mirroring my expression of shock and surprise.

"Just tell me what you want." I say through the door.

 _"Let me in."_

"That's what you want?"

 _"To start with, yes. Open the door."_

"I can't."

 _"Why not?"_

"I'm..." I look down at my uniform, knowing I have no clothes in here that I can quickly change into. "...indisposed."

 _"I don't care."_

"Just... give me a minute." I say, knowing he wont give up.

I look frantically to Kate for help. She leads me into the bathroom where I toss the bedding I've been holding, onto the floor.

"Take off your uniform."

I don't question her and do as I'm told, taking off both my uniform and my undershirt.

"Your bra too." She says, getting a towel from the warmer. "Wrap this around your body, it will look like you just got out of the shower."

I wrap the towel around my body, only wearing my panties then grab another towel for my hair and walk out of the bathroom.

I look through the peephole to make sure he's still there. He's standing with his hands on either side of the door frame, waiting for me to open the door. I latch the door and leave it in place so the door can't be opened anymore than the latch will allow, then I open the door, staying behind it to hide my body. Mr. Grey straightens up when I open the door.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" He asks. I see him trying not to smirk and the playfulness in his eyes.

"No." I say. "As I've said, I'm indisposed."

"I'd like to speak with you in the privacy of your suite, Ms. Lambert." _Back to Ms. Lambert I see_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I'm leaving tomorrow." _Now please leave._

"I know." He looks pained at first then quickly recovers. If I blinked, I would have missed it. "Accompany me to a charity event tonight."

My eyes widen and I look at Kate who is out of view from Mr. Grey and her eyes are as large as mine.

"Mr. Grey, there are millions of women dying for you to look their way." _Why is he so infatuated with me?_

"Then why are you making me work so hard for your attention?"

"I-

"Please." He interrupts me before I can even say a word. "I'll bring you back tonight or to the airport tomorrow. Whichever you prefer."

I look at Kate again and she nods her head so fast I'm afraid it may fall off. I look back at Mr. Grey, who is waiting for my answer.

 _It's my last chance to see him again._

"Fine." I give in.

"Great." He smiles a breathtaking smile like he's just won the lottery and it makes me swoon, although, I guess a man like him doesn't need the lottery. "I have to leave for Seattle but I'll send a limo to pick you up."

"Okay. I um, I'm going to get dressed now."

"I'll see you later."

"Laters." I smile, remembering him say the unfamiliar word.

"Laters, baby."

 _Baby! He called me baby!_ This is the second time he's called me baby and I can't help the goofy grin I have when I shut the door and lean my back against it as I try to stop smiling like a loon.

I look at Kate, who has her eyebrow raised and a smug smile on her face.

"Don't look at me like that." I say annoyed with her and walk away from the door and back into the bathroom to change back into my housekeeping uniform.

"I can't believe you're going out with him again, and to a public event no less." Kate says, grinning when she walks into the bathroom with me. "He must really like you."

"Kate, he thinks I'm a guest on this floor, not the maid on this floor. He does _not_ like me."

"I hate to break it to you, Ana, but I don't think he's after you for your money."

I ignore her and the looks she's now giving me as I get dressed in my housekeeping uniform. _What if he thinks I am after his money?_

"You're falling for him." She accuses me.

"I am not!" I say offensively, tying my apron.

"You are, Ana. Admit it."

"I am not, Kate."

"You are."

"I'm not." I say, picking up the bedding off the floor.

"You are." Kate continues.

"I am not." I sing as I walk out of the bathroom, carrying the bedding and depositing it near the door. I'm afraid if I open the door Mr. Grey will be out there and he may see me in my uniform.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Kate asks, joining me in the main room. Well, at least she's dropped the 'you're falling for him' argument.

"Should I?"

"We have to see José." She grins. _You would think Kate was a rich girl in her previous life or something, this girl loves to shop._

"Shoot!"

I completely forgot, I have to wear an evening gown, which surely will cost more than our rent again. Evening gowns must cost a fortune and will likely be more than the $500 dress I borrowed yesterday. I really hope José can work his magic again.

And then I realize. "I'm on duty tonight."

"I'll cover for you like I did yesterday. We're on break in ten, let's go to Neiman's and see José, then we'll come back here and get you ready for the ball, Cinderella."

"I guess that makes you my fairy godmother?"

"You got it, babe."

 _ **~..~..~**_

We only have twenty minutes of our break left to find me a gown to wear tonight. José squealed, actually squealed, when we told him I needed a gown for a ball tonight. I've returned the ridiculously expensive dress, heels, and clutch and José is going to hook me up again with the evening gown. I'll only need to buy new sexy lingerie again. It's worth it I guess. I get to dress like royalty for a day and return it, but I'll get to keep the lingerie. It kind of is like Cinderella. She didn't get to keep her dress but she kept her glass slipper. _And the prince._ My subconscious gloats.

I'm not a very fashionable person, compared to my friends, so I'm waiting near the dressing rooms and I have tried on every gown thrown at me but we haven't found 'the one'. The gown is either too sexy or not sexy enough. Kate and José are running around Neiman's as casually as they can without looking like their heads cut off, trying to find the perfect evening gown that will 'drive Mr. Grey wild', as they say. They both were not every happy that I wouldn't tell them anything more or give any details of what happened with our date last night other than the helicopter ride, dinner, and dancing, then the storm and blackout. I told them he offered me a guest room to sleep in but I left out that he slept with me. I did pinkie promise after all.

"We found it." José cheers with joy, carrying some ridiculously high stiletto heels that look similar to the nude pumps I wore yesterday but these look like they are made with lace.

"Well, it's gonna have to be, we don't have much time left." I tell them as Kate comes around the corner carrying the dress they deemed fit for the occasion.

She hands it to me and I go inside the dressing room to try it on. It's a nude, strapless dress and the fabric crosses over the breasts and flows down to the floor. I try not to but I glance at the price tag but quickly look away when I see multiple zeros. _Oh, god_. I pray I wont spill ANYTHING on it at the gala tonight. I come out and stand on the platform so José can assist me with the heels he found, but he doesn't move. They are just starring at me like the last time.

"Okay, what part of 'we don't have much time' do you two not understand?" I asks, bringing them out of their daze. "Come on."

"O.. M.. G." They both say together in unison.

"Ana, you're like a tall drink of water in the desert." José says. "I swear you have the ability to turn a gay man straight! Not me, of course, but others I'm sure."

"A total babe!" Kate agrees. "You look like Aphrodite, the goddess of love, beauty and sexual rapture!"

"If I wasn't gay... Mmmm! I think I'd try to kiss you."

"Okay. Okay. Can we please hurry?" I ask them.

José helps me into the heels that are surprisingly comfortable and I twirl for them.

"Yes?" I ask them.

"Yes." They agree.

"Great." I say, taking off the heels and quickly go back inside the dressing room without looking in the mirror.

When I return, Kate and José have found a strapless bra and lace panties in blush pink. I'm quite surprised they agreed on something so quickly. I don't waste too much time thinking about this or the ridiculous price tag I'm sure the gown and heels cost especially since I saw multiple zeros on the dress's tag when I glanced at it. I don't bother asking the cost of the heels because I'd probably faint, hearing the total of this ensemble. I really hope José doesn't get in trouble for doing this, since it's technically not allowed, or worse... fired. I'd feel awful.

I pay $110 for this lingerie set, kind of thankfull I wont have to do this again as I've spent $200 on lingerie in total within the past two days. Two hundred dollars for two bras and two pairs of panties. It's UNDERWEAR! Barely there delicate lace!

 **.**

After paying for the lingerie, Kate and I go to our apartment so she can grab her make-up kit and hair products then we go back to the Heathman Hotel so I can get ready for the gala. Kate does my hair in a sexy up-do with huge round curls, pinned together on the top of my head. She does her infamous smokey eye and nude glossy lips. I haven't seen the dress on me in the mirror yet because I was in a hurry.

I'm seriously stressing out and nervous about this. This isn't like an intimate date alone, no, we'll be surrounded by Seattle's wealthiest. I'll have to act like I know what I'm doing in a room full of people who are probably all rude and snobby. I'm not a rude or snobby person, how am I going to act like that? I'm going to embarrass Mr. Grey if this ever gets out that he brought a maid to an event, maybe I shouldn't go.

"What am I doing?" I say getting up to pace the room, wringing my fingers. "Kate, I can't do this. I can't do this."

"You can, Ana." Kate says, standing up.

"I'm lying to him, Kate!"

"You're omitting."

"It's the same thing, Katherine." I say frustrated.

 _A lie is a lie no matter how much you try to sugar coat it. And I've been the freaking sugar plum fairy!_

"Listen to me." Kate stands in front of me, putting her hands on my shoulders.

"I'm letting him think I'm staying in this suite, not cleaning it." I say before she can say anything. "Oh, god, he's going to hate me."

"You're not playing him, he's the one assuming. You never said you were anything but. You just let him assume. The only thing you lied about was your last name and that's not even a complete lie."

"Kate." I'm on the verge of tears not wanting to mess this up for him, not wanting him to hate me when he finds out, not wanting to lie anymore.

"Ana, tonight. Tonight the maid is the lie. And this..." She says, turning me around to face the mirror. "... is who you really are."

I gasp, seeing the goddess starring back a me. Only it's not a goddess, it's... _me_.

"The limo will be here soon." Kate tells me. "Let's get you to the ball, Cinderella, so you can meet your prince."

It will be similar to Cinderella. The fairytale ends at midnight and I turn back into the servant girl.

I hug my best friend then gather everything I need then I sneak down in the staff elevator since our elevator doesn't have cameras then I go out of the side employee entrance. I walk around to the front of the building and see the limo already waiting.

Taylor steps out, thankfully Mr. Grey sent him and not a total stranger, and opens the rear door for me.

"Mr. Grey asked me to give this to you, Ms. Lambert." He says, handing me a red box before he closes the door.

"Thank you, Taylor." I say, accepting the box.

On top of the box is a 3x5 envelope with _ANASTASIA LAMBERT_ written in fine cursive on the top of the envelope. I take the card off the box and see CARTIER written on top of the box. _Cartier? Isn't that..._. I open the box and gasp, covering my mouth with one of my hands. Inside is a breathtaking diamond choker that will wrap my neck in diamonds along with matching earrings. It's beautiful. I close the box and set it on the seat then open the card. Inside the envelope is a solid white card with the same fine cursive writing on it.

 _Anastasia,_

 _I couldn't find anything that was as beautiful as you,_

 _so this will have to do._

 _It is yours to keep as a thank you._

 _C. Grey_


	7. Chapter 7

**APOV**

I am determined to enjoy this last night in this fairytale of all fairytales, this dream of all dreams come true, with Mr. Grey since this is the last time I can see him. I know I should tell him the truth and I know I've been putting it off because I don't want to get fired from the hotel, but a part of me wants to enjoy this. To have someone look at me the way he's been looking at me. If for only tonight I can enjoy that, then I'm going to do just that, because I know as soon as my secret is out, that I'm hired help, he will run for this hills and never look back.

Taylor pulls the limo up to a beautiful mansion-like property with glowing lanterns, lighting the drive's path. There are a few people with cameras taking photos of the guests that arrive. To say I'm nervous and have butterflies in my stomach would be an understatement. I'm not use to this and I don't want to embarrass Mr. Grey.

When Taylor opens my door, I step out and hand him the Cartier box. He doesn't say anything, he just accepts it then he walks back to the driver's side of the limo to drive it away from the front since he's blocking arrivals. It's a beautiful necklace but no way could I keep it, let alone wear it.

A few photos are taken of me as I walk to the back of the house, where the gala seems to be taking place.

I'm greeted by a friendly couple and offered a glass of champagne by a passing waiter. Thankfully I'm not asked how old I am since I'm only 20 and I quickly down the glass very un-lady like then place the empty champagne flute back on the tray and quickly pick up another before he leaves me and then I join the sea of people.

I walk around, probably looking lost, as I try to find Mr. Grey, but I don't see him anywhere.

"Hello!" A very bubbly girl, wearing a pink gown says as she bounces up to me. "I'm Mia."

"Hi, I'm Anastasia." I smile politely at her.

"That's a beautiful name."

"I usually go by Ana." I admit.

"I don't think I remember seeing you here before."

"This is my first time." Another admission. "I'm actually looking for my date." I say, looking around again for Mr. Grey.

"Well, come meet my friends, then I'll help you find your date."

"Okay." I smile gratefully that someone is being normal, down-to-earth, and nice to me.

I assumed they all would be very stuck up and snobby, but Mia is very bubbly, bright and happy. I like her already.

I follow Mia as she leads me to a group of girls who she introduces me to but I don't remember their names.

I've finish my second glass of champagne so I put my champagne flute on a passing waiter's tray, but I don't grab another glass.

"I'm going to help Ana find her date." She lets her friends know. "What's his name?" She asks me.

"Christian... um." I don't know if I should tell her, as I know Mr. Grey doesn't like his private life out there, but we're here at this event, surely people will recognize him and see a woman on his arm for the first time. _Wait..._ first time? Why is this the first time he's seen with a woman?

"Christian what?" Mia asks. "My brother's name is Christian," She tells me. "but surely that can't be who you are talking about." She giggles but suddenly stops.

I feel him wrap his arm around my waist. I know it's him because I can feel that currant I feel whenever we touch running through me. Feeling him next to me, holding my waist, increases my butterflies. Then I feel him kiss my temple and I nearly expire. Mia is in a stupor, starring with wide eyes, much like her friends, unbelieving who my date is.

"I'm very glad you made it." His deep sexy voice says sincerely.

I risk a glance at him and yup, I've expired. This man in a tux ... _there are no words._

"If you'll excuse us." Mr. Grey says politely to the ladies then walks us away before any of them have the chance to come out of their daze.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up." He apologizes as we walk to a more private area of the event where not too many guests are.

"It's fine."

"Where's your necklace?" He frowns when he sees I'm not wearing the beautiful expensive jewelry.

"I can't accept it, Mr. Grey. It's-"

"You don't like?" He interrupts me.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Grey." I tell him honestly. "But it's too much."

Mr. Grey pulls his phone out of his pocket, pushes a button then brings it to his ear.

"Taylor. Bring me the Cartier jewelry." He demands and hangs up.

"No, it's-"

"Yours." He interrupts me again. "Trust me, Anastasia, I can afford it."

"But that's not the point."

He ignores me when Taylor joins us with the box. Mr. Grey takes out the necklace and points his finger in the air and twirls it, signaling me to turn around so I give in and do. Mr. Grey puts the necklace on me then takes out the matching earrings and nods to Taylor, who leaves with the empty box. Mr. Grey hands me the earrings and I blindly put them in.

"Beautiful."

I know I'm blushing. And I know I can't keep such expensive jewelry. I'm going to have to find a way to return them to him before I leave.

Mr. Grey walks us near the front were there are two photographers for the event and he allows them to take our photo. I kind of thought this was the reason he didn't pick me up, that he didn't want to be photographed with a woman. I don't miss the photographers eyebrows shooting to their hairline while they take the photo. After they finish snapping a few too many photos, Mr. Grey leads us back to the gala were he starts mingling.

I'm introduced as Mr. Grey's date to the people that come up to talk with the famous businessman. My cheeks are beginning to hurt from all this smiling. Mr. Grey keeps his arm possessively around my waist as he talks to the guest unless he needs to shake hands or when we walk because then I hold his arm. Maybe this is why he brought me, arm candy. But then again, he could have his pick of the litter, and Kate did say he doesn't go to events, or anywhere actually, with a date.

"Christian." A man with a British accent says, walking up to us with a woman on his arm.

"Evening, Flynn." Mr. Grey says, shaking the man's hand then returning his arm around my waist. "This is Anastasia Lambert, the girl I mentioned earlier today, she's my date."

"It's nice to put a face with the name." Mr. Flynn says to me like he's known me for years, holding my hand. "John Flynn."

"It's nice to meet you." I say politely to Mr. Flynn.

I smile politely with my huge fake smile I've been smiling all night then I frown and look at Mr. Grey who is impassive as ever. He didn't mention saying anything about me to any other guests, so why this man? How does this person know me? I thought Mr. Grey enjoyed his privacy so why is he talking about me? I haven't even told Kate and José anything about Mr. Grey. I know a pinkie promise means nothing but if I signed the NDA would he of told this man or anyone else about me as well?

"This is John's wife," Mr. Grey says. "Rhain Flynn."

"It's lovely to meet you, darling."

"You as well, Mrs. Flynn."

"Rhain, please." I smile a more friendly smile at her. "So what do you do, Anastasia? May I call you Anastasia."

"Oh, um. Yes, of course. I prefer, Ana. Rhain is such a uniquely beautiful name." I say, avoiding her question about what I do.

"Thank you, Ana. I love your name, Anastasia, but I can understand the want to shorten it."

Rhain and I continue to talk a little more while Mr. Grey and Mr. Flynn talk. Thankfully we stay away from topics about me. Rhain told me they have two young boys, and any mother is more than happy to talk about their babies so we talk about their boys and not about me.

After a short while, we move away from the Flynn's, but before we can talk to anyone else or do anything more, I stop Mr. Grey.

"What was that?"

"What?" He looks slightly confused at my outburst but stays impassive. It's annoying that his face shows no emotion.

"How did that man know about me? You had to of told him. I thought you like your privacy? You have people sign NDAs so they don't speak about you to others but what about you? You're allowed to talk with whomever you wish? I pinkie promised you, Mr. Grey. I know that sounds ridiculously childish but I didn't talk to my friends about our date. Not even about you, attacking me in the elevator." This is the most I have ever spoken to Mr. Grey and I'm practically yelling at him.

I quickly look around to make sure we're not heard. Thankfully the guests seem oblivious.

Mr. Grey doesn't look pleased as he takes my arm and leads me to a boathouse on the property.

We don't go inside, we just go on the side of the building away from prying eyes and ears. My back is facing the boathouse while Mr. Grey stands in front of me, running his hand through his hair.

"He's my Dr." He explains. "Dr. Flynn is my therapist." _Therapist?_

"Oh." Is all I say. Now I feel really bad about my outburst.

"You didn't tell anyone that I kissed you?" His voice is playful now. I love playful Mr. Grey.

I swallow hard when I see him look at my lips then back to my eyes.

"No." I squeak.

Mr. Grey takes a step closer to me so I step back, hitting my back on the building. He puts both his hands on the building, effectively blocking me. My breathing has increased as well as the butterflies, dancing in my stomach. I stay completely still, unsure of what he's going to do, but hoping he will kiss me again. I hold my breath as he comes closer to my mouth but pauses just before our lips connect. He looks to my eyes, his eyes are an extraordinary shade of gray this close up. Our lips finally connect with a chaste kiss, nothing like our elevator kiss. Mr. Grey pulls back to look into my eyes again then rubs his nose along mine and kisses me again.

 _Oh! My! God! I think I'm melting! Either that or I've died and went to Grey heaven._

"Hey, bro." Mr. Grey moves away from me when we hear a man coming toward us. "What's going on over here?"

I look at the man who has come over to us. He must be Mr. Grey's friend, although, I could never imagine Mr. Grey saying the word 'bro' to a friend. He doesn't seem the type.

"Elliot." Mr. Grey says. "This is my date, Anastasia Lambert. Anastasia, this is my brother, Elliot Grey."

 _Oh, this is his brother, Elliot, he told me about._ They look nothing alike, they must be adopted.

Mr. Grey's brother looks just as shocked as everyone else did upon hearing that Mr. Grey brought a date but quickly gathers himself.

"It's nice to meet you." I tell him as I hold my hand out to shake his.

"Yeah, you too." He seems to still be in his daze as he shakes my hand.

We hear someone announce, through a microphone, that dinner will be served and for everyone to be seated so Mr. Grey tells his brother we'll see him inside, then leads me to the tent where the other guest are gathering to go inside.

I'm holding Mr. Grey's arm as he walks us inside and to a table where the girl Mia, I met earlier, and the woman who greeted me when I arrived, are waiting. As we approach we can hear their conversation.

"Mia, slow down, what are you going on about, darling?"

"Mom, I'm telling you he brought a date. A girl!"

They stop talking when they see us and both stand.

"Mother." Mr. Grey says to the elder lady and kisses her cheek.

He's very formal, even with his family. _How strange_.

"This is Anastasia Lambert." He introduces us. "Anastasia, this is my mother, Grace Trevelyan-Grey and you've already met my sister, Mia."

 _Oh, Mia. His sister_. I'm not sure why but when he said little sister, I was expecting someone much younger.

"It's lovely to meet you, Dr. Grey." I say, remembering that Mr. Grey told me his mother is a pediatrician. I hear gasps but ignore them. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Grey." I say to his sister.

"Mia." I smile at her.

Mr. Grey pulls a chair out and helps me to be seated. Dr. Grey sits down slowly starring at me in fascination. It's a little weird to be honest, but I can understand if her son has never brought a date home before and he's in his mid 20s. Mr. Grey sits next to me but soon we are joined by an elder couple so everyone stands to greet them. I don't want to feel left out or weird for not standing so I join them.

"Grandmother, Grandfather," He's still very formal. "may I introduce my date, Anastasia Lambert. Anastasia, these are my grandparents, Theodore Trevelyan and Doris Trevelyan."

"Oh, he's finally found someone." Mrs. Trevelyan gushes and pulls me into a bone crushing hug.

I hear many reprimand her but she doesn't mind them.

She pulls back, holding me at arms length to get a good look at me. "And so pretty." _Cue blush_. "I do hope you make an honest man out of him."

"Oh, no, ma'am. We're just friends." I say, not wanting her, or anyone, to get the wrong idea.

"Mother!" Dr. Grey scolds Mrs. Trevelyan. "Don't embarrass the poor girl."

"Nonsense." Mrs. Trevelyan says.

"Don't pay any mind to the silly old coot m'dear." Mr. Trevelyan says to me. "She thinks because she's as old as dirt, she has a right to say whatever comes to mind. No filter this one." He holds his wife and kisses her temple. _Awww._

"Oh, Theo." Mrs. Trevelyan hits her husband's chest.

I giggle at the elder couple. Everyone takes their seats and once again Mr. Grey helps me into mine then sits next to me. Everyone at our table is seated with only one vacant chair that I presume to be Mr. Grey's father's seat.

The man that greeted me when I arrived is on stage talking about the charity the event is for that I learn is called _Coping Together_. It assists drug rehab parents and their children. What a wonderful cause.

"What's this?" I hear a woman say behind me.

Everyone stops listening to the man on the stage to look at the woman. She's older but is trying to look younger. She's very pretty but you can tell some of that beauty is fake, plastic. It's sad how people have plastic surgery to look 'younger' or 'better' but they end up looking worse. She has a blonde bob, snug fitting black gown, and even though her face is impassive I can see the furry in her cold dark blue eyes.

"Elena, darling." Dr. Grey says, getting up to kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Christian didn't tell me he was bringing a date this evening."

"A date?" She says intrigued but they way she says it, it sounds like a dirty word.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise. We can seat you with the other donors at the single's table."

"I always sit here, Grace." The lady known as Elena says, trying to sound calm but I can hear the anger in her tone.

"Yes, but as you see, this seat is taken."

Elena glares at me then walks away to sit at another table. I feel really bad that I'm taking her seat.

Mr. Grey brings me out of my thoughts by placing his hand on my thigh, leaning closer to me.

"Don't worry about it." He whispers in my ear. I can feel his breath on my neck and it gives me the chills.

I nod, trying to calm myself.

Soon Mr. Grey's father arrives at our table and joins us. He was the man on stage and the man who greeted the guests with Dr. Grey when they arrived. I'm introduced to him as he is to me. He recovers from the news of his son having a date a lot faster than the other family members.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please nominate a table head."_ A different man with the microphone says.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" Mia bounces enthusiastically in her seat.

"Mia." Dr. Grey, quietly chastises her daughter.

 _"In the center of the table you will find an envelope,"_ The man with the microphone continues. _"Would everyone find, beg or borrow a bill of the highest denomination you can mange, write your name on it and place it inside the envelope? Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."_

 _Crap!_ I haven't brought any money with me. _How stupid, it's a charity event!_

Fishing out his wallet, Mr. Grey produces two $100 bills.

"Here." He says, handing me one along with a pen.

"I'll pay you back." I whisper, accepting the bill.

I sign my name on the bill using his fountain pen and nearly mess up when I start to write Steele as my last name but I make it look like Lambert.

Servers come out with our starters, and soon everyone at the table begins conversations around as we are served our starter. I try to discreetly watch the others around me to see which utensil is used, since there are so many, then begin eating.

"So what is it that you do, Anastasia?" Mr. Grey's father asks the dreaded question I've been trying to avoid.

I have everyone's attention at our table with no way to deflect.

"Um." I say after I swallow my bite. "I'm in college." I go with the truth. I _am_ in college. _Please don't ask me where._ I internally beg.

"Are you from Seattle?" Is the next question asked by Dr. Grey.

"No, ma'am." I don't elaborate.

"Grace, dear." I smile at her then take another bite.

"How long are you in Seattle?" Mia asks.

"Just tonight." I say a little sad but trying to sound happy. "I go back home tomorrow." _Back to reality_. "What do you do Mia?" I ask in hopes the attention will be off of me and my lies.

"Oh!" Mia says all too happy to talk about herself. "I just returned from Paris. I was attending a culinary school there." _Paris!_

"Wow!" I try not to look or sound too surprised.

"What about you, Mr. Um..." I start to ask Mr. Grey's brother but stop, looking around the table. There are far too many Mr. Grey's at this table.

"Elliot's fine." He says to me, chuckling.

I smile grateful.

"Sorry. I know what your parents do, but Mr. Grey didn't mention what his siblings did."

"Mr. Grey, huh? Well, I'm in construction, little lady, and you can call me Elliot. Mr. Grey is my dad or my very boring baby brother as you can see."

"I don't think he's boring." I say glancing at Mr. Grey. He gives me a small smile. _Guarded, yes. Not boring_.

"How did you two kids meet?" Is the next question asked by Mrs. Trevelyan.

"Mr. Grey was staying at my hotel." _Shit!_ "Um. I mean, we were staying at the Heathman together. Not together, together. We met at the Heathman." I'm flustered and I can feel my cheeks heat.

I pray they are done with what feels like an interrogation.

"What do your parents do, young lady?" It's Mr. Grey's grandfather's turn to ask a question.

"Um, my parents died when I was a baby. I'm adopted." I can't very well say what my father, Ray, does, as it will surely give away that I'm not who I say I am but luckily 'adoption' seems to be the magical word and they don't question me any further.

I wonder if Mr. Grey has tried to do a background check on Anastasia Lambert. If he has, he hasn't mentioned it or that he couldn't find anything after my toddler years. Perhaps, because adoption, for some reason, is like taboo to Mr. Grey and his family.

We continue to eat our meal as the servers bring out another course. I notice a card on the table listing all the actions they have so I read it while I eat as others chat amicably around the table. Wow, look at everything they have for auction. _Jane Austin first editions!_

"Ana." Mia calls my attention so I look up at her. "Will you help in the auction?"

"Of course." I respond, only too willing. I have to make it look like I'm used to this, even though, I honestly have no idea what I'm doing.

The man, I now know as the master of ceremonies, announces it's time to pick a winner to the envelope thing we did earlier so he goes to each table, pulling a bill out of each table's envelope. Mia wins our tables prize. Then I'm confused when the auction starts and Mia and I don't help. _I thought we were helping with the auction?_ I sit in silence as the action continues.

When the action ends, Mia stands up.

"It's time!" She announces excitedly, walking over to me.

"Time for what?" I ask.

"The First Dance Auction, silly. Come on!" She holds her hand out for me.

I take her hand and follow her to the stage. Looking back at Mr. Grey, I see a ghost of a smile on his beautiful lips, then he gets up to follow us.

Mia and I stand on the stage with other ladies and I'm still not exactly sure what we are doing. Then it hits me. First Dance Auction. We are to be auctioned off for a dance. _Oh no, I didn't know._ I hope I don't embarrass Mr. Grey by dancing with another man.

 _"And now gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!"_ The MC's voice booms through the speakers. _"The moment you've all been waiting for! These twelve lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder! Gentlemen, gather 'round, and see what could be yours for the first dance. Twelve comely and compliant wenches."_

The men are surrounding the stage. I notice Mr. Grey standing, impassive as ever, towards the back, watching me like a hawk. I give him, what I hope is, an apologetic smile and he returns it with a small smile of his own. I hope he's not upset with me.

 _"First up we have the lovely Jada."_ The MC announces and a girl steps forward. He lists off her qualities but judging by the look Jada gives him, he's talking complete garbage. _"Gentlemen, let the bidding commence."_

"A thousand dollars!" A man calls out.

Very quickly the bidding goes back and forth between two men and Jada's dance is sold for $5000.

"See?" Mia whispers to me, gaining my attention. "This is fun!"

"Yeah." I whisper back, giving her a polite small smile.

"I hope Christian wins you, though... We wouldn't want a brawl." She adds.

"A brawl?" I ask horrified.

"Oh yes. He was very hotheaded when he was younger." She tells me as the next lady is sold and another steps up.

 _Mr. Grey brawling?_ Refined and sophisticated, Mr. Grey? I can't see it.

"Sold!" The MC brings distracts me from my thoughts. "For $4000."

I look at Mr. Grey but this time he doesn't look happy and he's not looking at me. The lady, Elena, is talking to him. Mr. Grey's face may be impassive but his eyes always give him away and he doesn't look pleased. His body language is screaming, _fuck off_. He's standing tall, dominant, with his hands in his pockets. I can see a hint of a scowl as he talks with her. She looks at me and gives me a fake smile then continues her conversation before she walks away.

Another lady is sold for $6000.

 _"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful, Anastasia."_ The MC announces. _Oh, shit! That's me._

Mia shoos me to step forward. _Gosh, this is embarrassing_. I hope I'm not blushing, but I know I am.

 _"Beautiful Anastasia plays six musical instruments, is a Russian princess, and is keen on yoga."_ I look at Mr. Grey then glare at him. The bastard is smirking at me. _"Well, gentlemen-"_ Before he can finish his sentence Mr. Grey interrupts him.

"Ten thousand dollars." Mr. Grey says loud and clear.

I hear gasps all around.

"Fifteen." _Oh, shit!_ Someone else is bidding on me.

When I look in the direction of the new bidder, I see that it is Mr. Well, Dr. Flynn. I'm not sure why he's bidding on me but I look back at Mr. Grey, hoping selfishly that he will bid more.

"Twenty." Mr. Grey bids.

 _"Well, gentlemen!"_ The MC announces. _"We have high rollers in the house this evening."_

"Twenty-five." Dr. Flynn calls out.

All eyes, including mine, are on Mr. Grey.

"One hundred thousand dollars." Mr. Grey says, his voice is loud and clear.

I gasp at the high number as well as a few others. Dr. Flynn hold his hand up in defeat, laughing, and Mr. Grey smirks at him.

 _"One hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Anastasia! Going once... going twice... Sold!"_

The guests cheer in a deafening round of applause as Mr. Grey steps toward the stage to take my hand, helping me down. He is grinning is breathtaking rare megawatt smile at me. He kisses the back of my hand then tucks it into the crook of his arm, and leads me away from the stage.

"That was a very expensive dance." I find myself saying.

"I'm sure it will be worth every single cent." He's still smiling.

We wait as the other ladies are auctioned off for their first dance then Mr. Grey leads me to the dance floor.

Everyone gets into position as Mr. Grey places my hand on his shoulder then holds my other hand in his. He places his other hand around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Now, we've been here before." His voice is husky. It makes me wet and my breathing increase. _Yes, we have been here before and you almost kissed me._ "Don't move your hands." I swallow hard and nod.

 _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first dance. Mr. and Dr. Grey, are you ready?"_ The MC asks. I see Mr. Grey's father nod his head at the MC, holding onto his wife, ready to dance. _"Ladies and gentlemen of the First Dance Auction, are you ready?"_ Most nod in agreement. _"Then we shall begin."_

The first song of the evening begins to play. _Norah Jones ~ Come Away With Me_. Mr. Grey smiles down at me and begins to move, leading me. We grin at each other in our own little bubble as we dance. Until he pops it.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" He asks as we dance.

"Yes." I realize how sad I sound and I'm no longer smiling. _But-_ "I really do."

"I don't want you to go."

"I have to."

"I'd like to see you again."

"Mr. Grey." I shake my head. "It's best if we don't."

"Best for who?"

"You." I say because it's true. "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay."

"Will you stay the night with me?" He asks hopeful.

I look up at him. He may look impassive but I can always see him through his eyes.

"Yes." I find myself whispering in agreement.

If this is going to be the last time I see him, I want it to last as long as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

**APOV**

We continued to dance the night away until the MC announced it was time for a firework display.

Mr. Grey and I left shortly after the fireworks with Taylor driving us back to Mr. Grey's home since I said I would stay with him.

We're in the elevator, going up to Mr. Grey's apartment. He's holding me close and peppering my face with kisses, sweet, gentle, kisses. He's making it harder and harder to leave him unaffected. I don't know how I'm going to leave him tomorrow but I know I can never see him again.

As soon as the elevator arrives at Mr. Grey's apartment he quietly leads me to his room instead of the guest room we slept in last night. I'm nervous and excited when he stops us near his big bed, tilting my chin up to place a small kiss to my lips.

 _Oh, god. I have to tell him. Now, before anything happens._

"Mr. Grey-" I begin only to be interrupted.

"Christian. Call me, Christian."

"Christian." I call him by his given name for the first time ever. I ignore how good it feels. How sexy it sounds. "There's something I have to tell you."

"I already know."

"You know?" I feel my heart stop and fall from my chest. _He knows?!_

"I know your last name isn't Lambert. I don't know what it is but I fucking don't care. I'm breaking all my rules and I want you, Anastasia. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you in your hotel suite." _You wouldn't be saying that if you truly saw me the moment I saw you._

He steps forward and tries to continue our kissing but I stop him before he can.

"No, that's not it. Well, it is, only partly. But..." I take a take a deep breath, bracing myself. _Do it, Ana. Tell him!_ "The first time you saw me I was-"

"You were mesmerizing." He says, cutting me off then kissing me.

I place my hands on his hard biceps when he holds my head with one hand, continuing to kiss me as his other hand unzips my gown. It cascades down onto the floor and I step out of it. I'm standing in front of Mr. Grey in his bedroom, wearing my ridiculously expensive lingerie and the outrageously expensive jewelry that Mr. Grey purchased for me.

 _Oh, god, I tried telling him but he wouldn't listen. I could try and tell him again but then he'd stop. I know it's wrong but I don't care._ _I want this, I want him_.

Mr. Grey unclasps my strapless bra, exposing my breasts to him. My nipples harden under his gaze. I'm now standing in my blush pink lace panties and the diamond choker. He swallows hard then looks into my eyes as he removes his suit jacket.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I ask him.

"I want you." He says, removing his bowtie and unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his hard sexy chest and his incredibly sculpted abs. I squirm seeing his sexy _V_ and his oh, so happy trail that leads to something very large and pleasurable if his morning wood this morning is anything to go by.

"Do you want me, Anastasia?" His voice is full of lust and want.

"Yes." I whisper without hesitation.

"Lay on the bed, baby." He commands softly.

I do as I'm told as he gets out a foil packet from his pants pocket, tossing it on the bed next to me. I'm trying to control my breathing but I can't as my breasts bounce rapidly between breaths. Mr. Grey unbuckles his belt. _Why is that so freaking sexy?!_ He unbuttons his trousers, then unzips and removes his pants along with his boxer briefs. His huge erection, springing free. I squirm on the bed, waiting for him.

I don't have to wait long until he is on top of me, kissing me. I'm too afraid to move, afraid that if I do, I will wake and this will all be a dream. I feel one of his hands roam my body, grabbing my breast, sliding down my side to my hip, grabbing it as he pushes his erection into my lace covered sex then he hooks his fingers into the hem of my panties and finally bringing his hand inside my panties. We moan together when his fingers brush against my clit then along my slit, feeling how wet I am.

"You're so wet." He states. _I know!_

I moan loudly into his mouth then tilt my head back as his thumb plays with my clit and he inserts two of his fingers inside me, moving them in a come hither motion, finding my g-spot. I move my hips, faster and faster. Mr. Grey kisses my neck while he continues to play with my sex.

"Mr. Oh, Christian!" I moan in pleasure, when I feel my sex clenching deliciously.

"Cum for me, Anastasia."

"Oooh!" His words are my undoing and I cum. I climax around his fingers, hard, in a mind-blowing orgasm that makes my toes curl and my hands claw at the sheets.

Mr. Grey continues to pump his fingers, prolonging my orgasm, until I've come down. Now I know what all the fuss is about.

I blink up at him, panting and smile a grateful smile. He kneels up with what I'm sure is a satisfied smile on his face then he puts his fingers into his mouth and moans. I blush when I realize he's sucking my cum from them.

"Delicious." His voice is hoarse, full of want, and it goes straight to my sex.

He wastes no time, grabbing my panties from my hips and pulling them down. I lift my ass, helping him then he throws my panties, unseen, onto the floor behind him. He reaches for the condom packet, opening it with his teeth then sliding it on his large erection. He helps me spread my thighs even further apart then settles between them. Grabbing my hands, he holds them on the side of my head. I can feel the tip of his dick at my entrance, begging to enter. _Oh, god. Please!_ I internally beg but stay quiet.

We are staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes as he slowly thrusts foreword, entering me. I can feel each delicious inch and then a pinch as he breaks through my virginity. I gasp and hold his hands tighter as I get use to the feeling.

"Fuck." _What's wrong? Does he know I'm a virgin? Well... was a virgin._

Once he's fully entered me, he stills. I'm not sure if it's for me to accommodate his size or not but I'm thankful. He slowly pulls back and thrusts into me again. The pain is dull now but he stills again. He's already panting and his heavy breathing is turning my on.

"Oh, fuck." He moans. _Why does he keep saying that?_ _And w_ _hy does he keep stopping?!_ "You're so fucking tight, baby."

"Christian, please move." I beg him and flex my hips up.

"Mmmm." He moans no doubt feeling my sex clench around him when I lift my hips. "Give me a minute, baby."

Soon he kisses my lips softly then begins to move, not stopping this time and continues at a slow pace.

I flex my hips up, meeting his thrusts and soon we begin to move in a beautiful lovemaking rhythm.

He leans down onto his elbows and kisses my lips softly. As we kiss, his tongue enters my mouth so I let my tongue tentatively dance with his and soon it's a beautiful, passionate kiss between lovers, even though, we are not lovers nor friends. I raise my thighs higher, allowing him to go deeper, he circles his hips and continues to move inside of me. I moan again and wrap my legs around his waist, holding him to me, not wanting to let him go. We are moaning and groaning in pleasure as we make love together. I can feel my sex clenching tighter and his dick pulsing inside me. We're both close to our release.

Wordlessly, we cum together in another mind-blowing orgasm while we kiss, that leaves me wanting more.

 _More that I can never have again._

"Anastasia." He whispers my name after he comes down from his high. His eyes shine with an emotion I don't want to see as his eyes dance back and forth looking at me in awe.

"Christian." I whisper back, unable to look away, and I know my eyes show the same emotion. _Fuck!_

* * *

The next morning, I am laying naked on his bed wrapped in his arms, starring out the window at the Seattle skyline, watching dawn approach. I barely slept last night, knowing what I have to do today. Leave him. _How am I going to let him go?_ Christian fell asleep before me last night and I stayed awake, crying until I finally fell asleep. I kept waking every hour on the hour to look at the clock, hoping I could some how stop or pause time but failed miserably with each minute that passed. I know I should get up but I want to enjoy being in his arms a little longer.

I wipe another tear that has fallen down my face and reluctantly unwrap myself from the man holding me. I get out of his bed and go into his ensuite. My hair is a complete mess, my eyes are red and puffy, and I'm still wearing the diamond choker. I look like a hot mess.

After I use the toilet, I take my hair out of it's crazy mess, letting it fall down my back. I take a deep shattered breath, hoping I can do this without becoming a blubbering mess but I know I wont be able to when more tears slowly fall down my cheeks. I grab the only tooth brush I see and use it. After I've brushed my teeth, I take the diamond choker off unable to keep such an expensive gift and set it on the bathroom counter then I walk out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom.

Mr. Grey is still sleeping, peacefully, unknowing what I'm about to do.

I pick up my bra but I can't find my panties that he threw onto the floor last night. I put my bra back on then find a T-shirt of Christian's that I can use. I also find sweats with a drawstring so I put them on. I'm drowning in his clothes and they smell of him.

I walk over to Christian and kiss him softly on his lips to say goodbye. He stirs but doesn't wake. I pick up my dress and the heels then walk towards the door. Before I open the door, I look back over my shoulder at Christian and wipe the last tear that I hope will fall, but I know it wont be, then I open the door and walk out.

I call the elevator but before it arrives, Taylor walks into the room.

"May I help you, Ms. Lambert?"

"No. Um. No, thank you." I try not to let him see that I've been crying.

"Pardon my forwardness, ma'am, but does Mr. Grey know you're leaving?"

"No." I say sadly, sniffing, trying to hold the tears that are threating to spill.

The elevator arrives so I walk in and push the lobby button.

"Please." Taylor holds the door open, preventing it from closing. "Allow me to take you home, Ms. Lambert."

"I'll be fine." I say, even though I have no idea how I will get home or how much a cab will cost. _Shit!_ I don't have any money on me.

"I insist, ma'am." Taylor says, stepping on with me and pushing the button for the underground garage.

I don't argue with him since I have no other way of getting home. We travel down in silence and when we exit the elevator, Taylor leads me to the black SUV, opening the rear door for me. I climb in, thanking him then buckle my safety belt as he gets into the driver's seat and starts the long drive to Portland.

I look out the window of the SUV, trying not to think of the beautiful night with the beautiful man I just left, never to see him again. I can't control my tears that fall as I weep in the backseat. Taylor passes me a handkerchief when he stops at a traffic light. I thank him and use it to wipe my eyes.

 **...**

Hours later, Taylor pulls up to the Heathman Hotel to drop me off.

"Shall I take you to the airport, Ms. Lambert?" He asks from his driver's seat.

"No, thank you, Taylor."

Taylor jumps out when I start to open my door so he may assist me.

"I can wait." He says as he holds the door open for me. "It's no problem."

"That's very kind of you, but I'm not..." I stop from saying I'm not going to the airport and sigh. "No, thank you." I say and walk away.

 ** _~..~..~_**

I've been sitting in my car for hours, crying.

I've finally calmed down enough to drive to home. Kate left a note that she's at Neiman's with José and wants details from my night. I take off Christian's clothes and put them in my drawer then I take a shower and the tears mix with the water so it's like I'm not really crying. _Right?_ I finish my shower dry off then throw on some jeans and a T-shirt, putting my hair up in a ponytail then get in my car to return the gown and heels to José.

When I walk in Kate and José are putting away some new dresses that have just came in. Kate likes to help José even though it's not allowed. She pretends she's a customer when José's boss comes around. They are smiling at the dresses and talking happily but immediately stop and frown when they notice me.

I hand José the dress and heels, trying to smile but it's anything but.

"Thanks." I say quietly, thankfully the tears have gone.

"Oh, honey." José says. His voice is filled with concern, obviously noticing that I've been crying.

"What happened?" Kate asks just as concerned as José.

"I'm never going to see him again." And that's when it hits me and the dam breaks.

I fall onto the floor in the middle of this high-end boutiqe and cry harder than I have before. I cry my heart out as my friends hold me.


	9. Chapter 9

_One Month Later_

 **APOV**

I've been a drone the last 4 weeks. I'm set in a pattern. I have done nothing but work and cry myself to sleep. I am haunted by the memories of Christian Grey while I'm at work. I can't even escape him in my dreams. I don't want him to haunt me at work too, like my dreams, but it's impossible since we met there. The first few nights were awful. Kate tried to talk to me the next day when she returned home from work, I called in sick for the first time ever, but I wouldn't listen to her and I forbid her to say anything about him because it hurt too much.

I know I shouldn't, but I sleep in his T-shirt every night and I found his suit jacket hanging in my closet so I hold that while I sleep, until his scent slowly faded away. I still sleep in his T-shirt but now it smells more of me and less of him. I can't help but wonder what he's doing. _Does he still think of me like I think of him?_ I have his clothing to remind me of him, but he doesn't have anything to remind him of me. I left the necklace with Christian but completely forgot about the earrings. I hope he can still return the necklace without the earrings as it looked expensive. I would send them to him but they are so expensive, I'd hate for something to happen to them while they shipped.

Even though I never actual went into his suite, except the very first day, I avoid that suite at all costs. Kate cleans it for me. I'm too afraid his scent will linger in that room and I will breakdown at work. Since there are four penthouse suites on our floor, Kate cleans the two that I can't and I clean the other two that have nothing to do with Christian Grey. It's not easy, since the two rooms are not next to each other and we have to walk down the hall to get to the other room, but we make due.

Kate and José tried getting me to talk about what happened when I was crying in the store but I wouldn't say anything, I just cried then went home to cry more. They continued to try and get me to talk about what happened a couple weeks later but I couldn't, not without breaking down in tears again. They also tried getting to go out, to lift my spirits. We got fake IDs and went to a night club, but I wasn't the life of the party and I looked more like I was attending my own funeral than a night club. I got drunk that night and they haven't taken me to a club since. They do still try to get me out of the house because I've become a hermit, not leaving unless I have to work.

One too many times, I've considered driving to Seattle to see him, to tell him the truth, but I know he would be angry and want nothing to do with a maid so I stop myself from going to him. Besides, how can he ever trust me after I lied to him. It's best I stay away.

Thankfully and luckily, we are notified of who is staying in the presidential, penthouse suites and Christian Grey's name has yet to appear on the list. Hopefully, he wont stay at the Heathman again until after I graduate college. I'd hate to run into him or have him see me and think I'm 'back' when I never really left. I only left him. I will myself not to cry again as I continue working.

"I hate seeing you like this, sweetie." Kate says to me as she helps me make the bed in one of the penthouse suites that I'm cleaning.

"I'm fine, Kate." I sound better than I feel and if Kate is still mentioning the way I look, I'm not pulling it off very well.

"We could go out tonight?" She asks. "Would you like to go to dinner?"

I've lost a lot of weight, Kate and José practically force feed me.

"No, thanks."

"Pajamas, pizza, ice cream, movie night?"

"Sure." I smile a small smile.

"Great! I'll call José over."

"Okay."

I gather everything in the room as Kate leaves to call José. We're finishing our shift so I start packing up and walk to the staff elevator.

"Excuse me?" I'm stopped by a female voice.

I turn around, trying not to gasp, when I see the blonde woman from the gala I attended with Christian a month ago. I don't remember her name. Helen, I think. Hopefully she doesn't recognize me. I do look extremely different than I did that night. It's like day and night. Her voice gives me the chills and I try not to shiver. What is _she_ doing _here_?

"May I help you, ma'am?" I ask professionally and quietly, trying not to look her in the eyes, even though, it's not professional but I'm afraid she may recognize me if I do.

"I need more towels in my room." She demands in a domineering way.

Kate has been talking about a bitch-troll so this must be who she was talking about.

"Yes, ma'am."

I haven't seen the occupants in one of the suites I'm cleaning but I don't think it's her and I haven't seen her here before so she must be in one of Kate's rooms. And if she's in one of Kate's rooms...

After she gives me her room number, confirming that she is in one of Kate's rooms, she leaves.

She's staying in the room I pretended was mine.

I go to the housekeeping closet we have on this floor that Kate and I keep fully stocked and grab more towels.

I knock on her suite's door and announce _'housekeeping'_ before I enter.

She's sitting at the table when I walk in. I ignore her constant starring, I should say glaring, and put the towels in the ensuite bathroom. I'll warn Alona about this lady when she starts her shift since she's on duty, with Misty, after Kate and I leave.

After I've stocked the ensuite with towels, I walk out of the bathroom and into the main room.

"Will that be all, ma'am?" I ask her.

"Yes." She hisses at me.

I'm afraid she's recognized me so I hurry to the door but she stops me from opening it.

"I've seen you before." _Shit!_ The way she says it... It's like she knows.

I turn around to face her.

She's still sitting at the table, and even though she is sitting and I am standing, she's very much the dominant in this room.

"I don't think so, ma'am, but I am the maid on this floor." I say, not lying.

"Christian Grey." She says his name slowly with a smirk. _Shit!_

"Who?" I ask like I don't know who she's talking about as I try not to let hearing his name effect me.

"You were at the charity gala with him last month." She says accusing me. "Weren't you." It's not a question.

I swallow hard.

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask her.

"Of course." She says sweetly, like she's my best friend.

"So can I." I say, opening the door and walking out.

 _ **~..~..~**_

As Kate drove us home, I couldn't stop thinking about the bitch-troll. I regret saying that to her because I basically flat out said it was me at the gala. I'm sure she knows Christian met me at the hotel so I'm not too worried. Maybe she'll think he knows I'm a maid since we met at the Heathman. Maybe she'll tell him I'm a maid at the Heathman. No, she doesn't know anything.

Kate and I are home already wearing our pajamas while we wait for José to arrive with pizza. I'm not wearing Christian's shirt tonight. Well, not yet. I'll put it on before I go to sleep like I always do. We stopped at the local grocery store before we got home to get the ice cream and picked up movies to watch tonight. Nothing romantic, I wouldn't be able to handle that.

When José arrives, he walks in with the pizza, wearing his pajamas. I giggle, thinking about him walking into the pizza shop, wearing his hot pink onesie pajamas with the feet in them. I suspect he did this to get a giggle from me because he gives me a wink.

We all get comfortable on the sofa and stuff our faces with pizza as we watch the movie.

"Dios mío, Ana." José says when the first movie is halfway over. "I should have bought two pizzas."

"Sorry." I say with a mouth full of pizza.

"This is the most I have seen you eat all month, cariño. What has brought this on, love?"

"I'm hungry, okay." I say, getting up. "Ice cream?"

"Boom Chocolatta." José says his favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream flavor.

"Oh My. Apple Pie." Kate says the flavor she wants.

After they call out the flavors they want and I go into the kitchen to get the pint size tubs, grabbing me a Peanut Butter Me Up, and our spoons.

When I return I plop down between Kate and José, give them their ice cream, open mine and dig in, ignoring the looks I'm getting from my friends. They haven't even touched their ice cream and continue to stare. I suspect they were talking about my 'recovery' again. I roll my eyes and continue to eat my favorite Ben & Jerry's ice cream as I continue to watch the movie.

"Are you pregnant?" Kate blurts out.

"What?!" I shriek with the spoon filled with ice cream still in my mouth. I pull the spoon out and swallow the ice cream so I can answer her. "No!"

"You slept with Grey?!" José shouts. "And you told Katie and not me?! I'm so jealous!"

I didn't talk about the night I shared with Christian or anything about him with my friends. One because it hurt too much and two because Christian likes his privacy. I did pinkie promise him, after all, as silly as that sounds. So nobody knows I've slept with him ore that I gave him my virginity.

"I didn't tell Kate anything and I'm not pregnant." I tell them.

"Are you still a virgin?" Kate asks, curious.

"Can we please drop this?"

"Yes or no?" They both ask curious as ever.

I huff, annoyed and put my ice cream tub on the table. "No."

I stand up and walk out of the room and to my bedroom.

I take off my pajama top, which is just a tank top, and toss it into the laundry basket. I leave my pajama shorts on and put on Christian's T-shirt. I lay in bed, starring at my ceiling, thinking of him again, like I do every night.

I finally get my appetite back only for my friends to assume I'm pregnant.

I'm not pregnant. Christian wore a condom and I've gotten my period since that night so I know for sure that I am _not_ pregnant.

* * *

"Ugh!" Kate walks into the suite I'm cleaning. She's annoyed, I can tell. "Bitch-troll is at it again."

"Helen." I say.

"What? You _know_ her?!"

"No. But I saw her at... I saw her a month ago at... at the gala." It's still hard to talk about the time I shared with Christian. "She suspects. I think she knows I was there with... with... with Christian." I say his name out loud for the first time in a month, not including the nights that I've woken up screaming his name and Kate would lay with me until I fell back to sleep, even though, I never could.

"Oh, no! Do you think she'll tell him?"

"Tell him what? That she found out who I am? That I'm a maid. So what. I'm never going to see him again so even if she did, it would only make him not want to see me."

"I guess. She's been a bitch-troll since check-in. 'I need more bottled water, not that brand, clean this, clean that, press this, hang that up, no don't hang it up, I want new bedding every 6 hours'." Kate rants about the bitch-troll. "And you wont believe the one-sided phone conversations I've heard. I think she's a freak!"

"So what's wrong now?"

"She needs _more_ towels."

"More? I gave her more last night, what is she doing with them?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to have to go downstairs to get more since our closet is empty. Cover for me?"

"Of course."

I finish my room then take my cart to the supply closet so I can fill my bottles with the cleaners then go into my next room to clean it.

I'm about to enter the room when the bitch-troll, as Kate calls her, very fitting name, stops me.

"Excuse me, I want you in my room." She's very rude and demanding. "I have a mess that needs to be cleaned up."

"Yes, ma'am." I say, closing the door to the suite I was about to enter.

Her face is impassive but I can she the look of triumph in her eyes. I look at her suspiciously but shrug it off and follow her to her room.

I open the door for her, following her inside.

I see the mess right away and get to work on cleaning it but seriously, she could have done this herself. All she did was knock over some water. I make quick work of wiping the spill then walk to the door so I can leave but she stops me.

"I want a turndown service." She demands.

"Of course, ma'am." I say then enter the suite's bedroom.

I turndown the linen of the bed, preparing the bed for use. When I'm finished a take out a mint I keep in the pocket of my apron and place it on the pillows. I'm glad this bitch-troll isn't on my list of rooms, I feel badly for Kate. I quickly check the bathroom to make sure everything is how it should be while I'm here. There are no towels to be seen. _What is she doing with the towels?_ I shrug it off as I never understood half the things the penthouse guests do.

I walk out of the bedroom and into the main room only to stop dead in my tracks, gasping.

"Anastasia?"


	10. Chapter 10

**APOV**

I walk out and into the main room only to stop dead in my tracks, gasping.

"Anastasia?" His deep sexy voice asks, unbelieving.

Christian is standing in the room, looking at me in surprise. I'm not sure if he's even realized I'm the maid because he's grinning. _Why is he here? What is he doing here?_ I glance at the bitch-troll who is sitting with a smug smile on her face, like she got me. She did this. _Why?_ I look back at Christian, god he's beautiful.

"Hi." I squeak.

"You're here." He sounds relieved.

I nod. "Mm-hm."

He finally notices my outfit and frowns.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"This is why I called you, darling." The bitch-troll says to Christian as she stands from her chair and walks over to him. "The women you thought was a guest on this floor, is the maid on this floor."

"Is this true?" Christian asks me.

"Yes." I finally admit.

"You lied to me?" He glares at me and I can hear the anger in his tone, as I expected him to be.

"I didn't lie. I-"

"You didn't tell me the truth." His anger still there as he interrupts me.

"I know." I say looking down, not able to look at him.

"I don't understand." He says sounding confused but I don't look up or explain.

"What don't you understand, darling." The bitch-troll says. "She's the maid." She sneers.

I can't stand being in the room any longer.

Ashamed, I keep my head down and rush to the door just as Kate comes in with more towels, gasping at the scene. I hurry passed her and speed walk my way to the staff elevator, no longer able to be on this floor. I'm going to tell Ms. Williams what I've done before anymore trouble can be caused by what I've done. I should have told Mr. Grey that I was his housekeeper when he saw me. I shouldn't have changed out of my uniform with ten minutes left of my shift. I should have-

"Anastasia!" Christian calls after me.

I don't stop, I just hurry to the elevator, but I hear him following me so I look over my shoulder to see him sprinting after me but I continue walking away. I don't want him to see the tears I know will fall. I'm so ashamed of what I've done.

"Anastasia, wait." He grabs my arm, stopping me from calling the staff elevator.

"What?" I face him in the hallway near the staff elevator.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you play me? Was this some sort of game, 'get the guests'?"

"No. I didn't come onto you, Christian - Mr. Grey." I correct myself. " _You_ came onto _me_. _You_ asked _me_ out. I tried not to see you again, after our date if you recall. And you are the one who asked me out, you are the one who begged me to attend the gala with you. I didn't plan for this to happen. It just did. It all started when you came looking for your maid. My friend Kate didn't want me to get into trouble since I was out of uniform and technically I was still on duty for another 10 minutes. I didn't expect to be needed so I changed into my workout clothes while I waited for my friend to finish cleaning her suite."

"Why did you lie to me?"

"I didn't lie, I just let you assume. I never told you or corrected you that I wasn't a guest here. I understand that's still a lie but-"

"Don't be a fool, darling." The bitch-troll says, sweetly, interrupting me when she comes out of the suite. "She's after your money, Christian."

"If she was after his money wouldn't she be the one chasing him?" Kate comes to my rescue.

"Let's be honest here , Chr- Mr. Grey." I correct myself again before I can call him by his given name. I've lost the right to. "Do really think you would have given me a second look if you knew I was the maid?"

"You don't know that."

"I do. Mr. Grey, the first time you saw me, I was on the floor in your suite, only you didn't see me. I can understand why. Maid's are paid to be invisible, so you never gave me a second look when I was in your suite, but you sure did when you thought I had money, that I was a guest in the penthouse suite instead of the maid for the penthouse suite."

"Anastasia." He shakes his head. "Why didn't you just tell me who you were?"

"I tried. Really, I did. And every time you called me Ms. Lambert, I felt so guilty that I was lying to you. But the truth is, there was a part of me that wanted to see what it felt like to have someone like you, look at me the way you did, just once. And when you did... it felt... phenomenal. I know it was wrong and I tried to stay away, I really did, but you kept insisting. And then... that night after the gala..." I look down, unable to look at him. "I tried to tell you the truth before it went too far, but then we made love and I didn't know how I was going to let you go, but I knew I had to. I knew I couldn't keep you and I knew you would never want to be with me if you knew. So I left. I left and never told you the truth. I'm sorry." I whisper and quickly turn around so I don't cry in front of him.

I have nothing else I can say other then I'm sorry. I'm sorry I lied. I'm sorry I never told him the truth. ... _I'm sorry I fell in love._

When I turn I see Kate looking on sadly and the bitch-troll smiling a tight smug smile.

I finally call the staff elevator and step on when it arrives then turn around, pushing the button for the housekeepers area so that it will take me down to my own personal hell. I risk a look at Christian with tears in my eyes. He looks like he's in agonizing pain, like someone ripped his heart from his chest, reflecting how I feel inside.

"Anastasia." He says as the doors start to close.

"Christian." I say as a tear escapes, running down my cheek.

Just before the doors close, Christian stops them from closing completely and opens them again, getting on the elevator with me. I'm not sure why but then he grabs me, pulling me closer to him and kisses me like his life depended on it. _I can't believe it!_ I kiss him back with just as much passion, wrapping my arms around his neck as he wraps his around my waist, holding me close.

"What the fuck?!" I hear the bitch-troll screech. Seems she unintentionally brought us together. _Stupid bitch-troll!_ I should thank her.

"Go, Ana!" Kate cheers, happy for me. I'm sure she'll be on the phone with José in a matter of seconds to tell him the news.

Then the doors close and we really start kissing more passionately than before, if that's even possible. It's a desperate kiss. A wanting, longing, I missed you like crazy, kiss. We're all tongue, hands, teeth clashing but we pull away when the elevator arrives at it's destination. We're still wrapped in each other's arms, panting as we hold each other in the staff elevator of the Heathman Hotel and look into each others eyes with the love we share.

"Let's start over." Christian suggests. "No lies, no secrets, you as you, me as me."

"Anastasia Steele, housekeeping."

"Christian Grey, BDSM Dominant."

 **End of APOV**

* * *

 **A/N: _That's the story._**

 ** _No epilogue as we all know how it will turn out. (Bitch-troll is outted, Sawyer ends up her CPO, they get married, have babies, and live happily every after.) This was just a short story based off of_ Maid in Manhattan _with_ Fifty Shades of Grey _characters, & I hope you enjoyed it!_**

 _ **The next few chapters are this story from Christian's point of view.**_


	11. CPOV of Chapter 1

**A/N: _I'm glad you all enjoyed the short story.  
I know it was too short but it was just a mini story I had in my head after watching _Maid in Manhattan _one night & thought I would share it with my fellow _FSoG _fans. I know it wasn't very original but it was still fun._**

 _ **As promised, I will post the CPOV I have written for this story. (Nearly every reviewer asked for it.)**_

 _ **Just to remind you all, this**_ **i** **s** _ **the same EXACT story, just in Christian's POV and what he was thinking. Some don't like to read more than one POV for the same story as it's almost like re-reading the story... I like it. I like hearing different POV's for a story, and I enjoy re-reading my favorite stories over and over. So I shall share with the readers/reviewers that wanted it.**_

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

I'm in Portland, having flown _Charlie Tango_ here straight from _Grey House_. Taylor left earlier than I did so he was able to pick me up from the building that has a helipad on top of on it where I land _Charlie Tango_. I've arrived a day sooner than I planned so I can meet with the Dean of WSU Vancouver and the other WSU farming division officials first thing tomorrow morning instead of tomorrow evening so I can get the fuck home without staying here an extra night. I'm staying at the Heathman, I always stay at the Heathman and Taylor is checking me in as I head towards the elevators.

I call the elevator and just as the door opens Taylor arrives with another man who is carrying my single bag. I look at Taylor questioning but Taylor just shrugs and shakes his head. We board the elevator with the useless bag holder and he pushes the button for the penthouse floor. Might as well do something other than hold a bag that Taylor's daughter could have carried.

Just before the elevator arrives on the penthouse floor my phone buzzes in my pocket. Seeing it's Ros, I answer.

"Grey."

 _"I've spoken to Woods."_ She lets me know.

Over the past year, we've acquired three tech companies. Two are booming, surpassing all targets, and one is struggling despite Marco's, my head of Mergers, initial optimism. Lucas Woods runs the failing company, he's turned out to be an idiot who doesn't know his ass from his elbow. The money has gone to his head and he's lost focus. My gut says asset-strip the company, fire Woods, and merge their technology division into GEH. But Ros thinks Woods needs more time.

"I think Woods has had enough time to turn this around He just wont accept reality." I say as we step off of the elevator when we arrive on the penthouse floor. "We need him gone, and I'd like Marco to estimate the costs of liquidating."

 _"He needs more time."_ She says as the useless boy opens my suite's door for me.

"Unacceptable." I tell her as I walk into the suite and head straight to the bar. _I need a fucking drink_.

 _"Are you sure?"_

"I'm not interested, Ros. I don't want anymore lame ass excuses." I've had enough already and I've made up my mind. "Have Marco call me, it's shit-or-bust time." I say before she can give me anymore excuses.

 _"Okay. Okay. If that's what you really want."_

I notice the useless boy standing near the door, no doubt waiting for his tip. I glare at him and pull a $20 out of my wallet, handing it to him.

"Thank you, sir." He says, taking his leave without complaint.

I would have given him more if he was of more help, but seriously, it was one bag. Taylor could have easily brought it up, fuck, I could have brought it up. This fucker probably only brought the bag up because he saw money. I despise fuckers who only want a quick buck. I got to where I am from working hard. I continue to bust my ass everyday with work even though I obviously don't need to.

I look around for the maid to tip her as well because this suite is immaculate, the best I've ever seen since I started coming here. I'll tip her hundreds. But I don't see anyone in the suite except Taylor and I didn't see anyone in the room when I walked in.

 _"Anything else?"_

"No." I focus on my conversation with Ros. "I'll be back tomorrow evening instead of Friday. I'm going to meet with the WSU farming division here first thing tomorrow morning then get the fuck out of Portland."

 _"Alright."_ I end the call, putting my phone back into my pocket.

"Will there be anything else, Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks me after I finish my phone call, standing near the door with his hands behind his back.

"No." I tell him as I pick up a bottle of scotch and pour me a drink before I settle in for the night, going through emails and paperwork. "Fuck!" I shout when I spill the liquor on the carpet. I'm not usually this fucking clumsy. "Taylor, call housekeeping."

"Yes, sir."

Taylor picks up the hotel phone and calls for the housekeeper while I pick up the glass I dropped and try my best to clean up. I wipe the bar but the carpet is a complete mess.

"They said the housekeeper is still on this floor. They're going to page her but I'm going to see if I can find her, sir."

I nod.

Taylor leaves, but it takes him longer than I would like so I follow him out. I'm not a very patient man.

I see him standing in front of another penthouse suite's door and hear the tail end of his conversation as I walk down the hallway.

"... they said the maid assigned to Mr. Grey's room is still on this floor. I noticed the housekeeping carts so I assumed she may be in here?"

The girl holding the door open hasn't said anything yet.

"What's the problem, Taylor?" I ask, still walking down the hall.

"Nothing, sir. I was just getting the housekeeper, Mr. Grey."

When I reach them I look at the lady holding the door open and recognize her as my housekeeper from my last visit to Portland when I stayed at the Heathman. She must be my housekeeper again. I notice movement in the suite so I look behind the housekeeper and see a petite brunette, dancing around the room, fixing throw pillows, in her workout clothes. _What an odd workout._ Her snug fitting workout clothing fit her body like a glove and shows off every curve this beauty has. _Fuck me! Look at that ass._ I feel my dick begin to stir as I let my eyes roam her body, greedily fucking her with my eyes. I'm brought from my blatantly starring at the girl by Taylor clearing his throat.

"I spilled something on the carpet." I let my housekeeper know, reluctantly taking my eyes off of the brunette's sexy body. "I need you to clean it for me."

"Of course." The housekeeper looks back at the guest she was assisting.

I follow her gaze, looking at the brunette again. She's dancing a ridiculous dance and looks crazy doing so, but also so incredibly sexy. It's almost hypnotizing and enchanting, like she's a witch who is casting a spell. _And I'm the one she's bewitched._

"I'll be right back, ma'am." She says to her guest.

"I'll wait here." I let her know, entering the suite as my housekeeper quickly exits with Taylor following her to my suite. I'd like to meet this sexy creature.

I leave the hotel door open as to not scare the poor girl when she finally notices me and sees a man in her suite. The brunette has finished arranging the throw pillows, I'm not sure why she felt the need to do so, and turns around to face me. I've startled her even though I left the door open. She gasps, jumping and pulls out her headphones from her ears. I now have a perfect view of her face. She's beautiful, flawless, and young. Very young.

"Can I help you, sir?" She asks me in a beautiful angelic voice and bows her head.

 _Fuck me!_ It's like she's speaking straight to my dick as he comes alive hearing her call me 'sir' and bowing her head submissively.

I wonder if she's involved in BDSM and is doing this on instinct sensing I'm a Dom. _Baby, if you're a submissive I would gladly fuck you all night long. I can fuck for hours and I'd love to fuck you right now._ I want to say so badly, but I can't expose myself if she's not, so I bite my tongue.

"I apologize for interrupting you, Miss." She looks up confused, perhaps, because I'm not being a dominant with her after she showed me she's a submissive.

I'm not her dominant so I have to stay professional until I can find out if she is a submissive and if she's available for me to dominate. Who the fuck am I kidding, I don't care if she's with another Dom, I can easily persuade her to _cum_ with me. Pun intended. I'd love to have complete control over her. She's just my type. Petite, sexy, beautiful. _Brunette._

"I couldn't find my housekeeper and needed to borrow yours." I explain.

"What?" She seems even more confused at my explanation. _Trust me, baby. I'd much rather fuck you now_.

"Pardon my manners." I stay in character as the CEO businessman I am, instead of the dominant I want to be right now.

I step forward, holding my hand out to her.

"I'm Christian Grey." I introduce myself so I can know her name then have Welch run a background check on this beauty.

"Eh." She's at a loss for words but accepts my offered hand only to pull away quickly, much too quickly for my liking.

I blink confused at the static I felt and put my hands into my pockets, seeming unaffected even though I am very much affected.

"What is your name?" I ask since she still hasn't told me and that's the information I need. I could easily call down to the lobby and ask who the guest is that is staying in this suite but I want to hear her tell me her name in that sexy voice of hers.

"My name?"

"Yes." I know my voice is husky but I don't fucking care. This raging hard-on has all my blood, so to speak, and none is going to my brain.

"Anastasia, sir." _Fuck! She called me sir again_.

I want to attack this girl and fuck her against the wall then every fucking surface of this room, then we can move to my room. I may not have any of my BDSM toys with me but I'm sure we can improvise. Thankfully, I hear the door open so it brings me out of my dirty thoughts.

"Anastasia." I say her name. It rolls off my tongue like pure honey. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'd love to call it out in the thrones of passion. I hear her catch her breath, the usual response. But she still hasn't given me all the information I need to run her check completely. "Anastasia what?"

She's just standing there starring at me. _Tell me your name._

"I'm back, Miss. Lambert." The housekeeper says, coming back to this suite, interrupting Anastasia but also giving me the information I need. "Do you need anything else, Mr. Grey?" She asks me professionally.

"No, thank you." I have everything I need now. _Her full name_. Anastasia Lambert.

"Do you need anything else, _Miss Lambert_?" It sounds like the housekeeper is saying Miss Lambert's name deliberately.

"Eh. No?" She doesn't sound sure.

"If you need anything else, ma'am, you can call the housekeeping line or the main lobby." The housekeeper tells Miss Lambert but Miss Lambert looks at the housekeeper confused. Perhaps, because it's a stupid fucking thing to say since it's obvious. "I'm the housekeeper on duty until my replacement arrives. If you need anything the front desk will page me and I can assist you." She continues her stupid fucking statements.

I glare at the housekeeper but she's looking at Miss Lambert, raising her brow. I look back at Miss Lambert. _Fuck, she's sexy!_

"Thank you?" She sounds unsure but doesn't reprimand the housekeeper for telling her what is obvious.

The housekeeper nods, closing the door and finally leaving us alone. Again.

I try to stay impassive as I think of all the possibilities we could do during our visit at the Heathman before we leave. I'm not sure how long she's staying in Portland but I'm sure I can make it worth her wild. All she has to do is tell me she's a submissive in the lifestyle and doesn't have a currant dominant. As if I fucking care if she did. What Christian Grey wants, Christian Grey gets.

"Eh." Miss Lambert says, at a lose for words as she looks at me, probably waiting for me to say something. ... _Or leave_. "I um..."

I realize I am still in her suite starring at her and she's presumably thinking of ways to kindly ask me to leave, so I gather myself.

"I wont keep you." I say, holding out my hand to feel her touch again. That currant is still there. "Until we meet again, Miss Lambert." _Because we will definitely meet again, if I have anything to do with it._

I leave her in her suite and go back to mine, taking my phone out of my pocket as I walk to my suite.

"Welch." I say when he answers. "I need a background check."

 _"Yes, sir. Subject?"_

"Anastasia. Lambert."

* * *

 **A/N:** ** _I've had a reviewer confused about their final words, so to clarify... if I've confused anyone else._**

 ** _When Christian says,_** **"Let's start over. No lies, no secrets, you as you, me as me."**

 _ **'y**_ ** _ou as you' would be her as her, meaning Steele not Lambert, because she is not Lambert._**

 _ **& when they say 'housekeeper/Dominant', that is their **_**secret _they were hiding. They are_ not _saying their job titles. Christian is the CEO of GEH; Anastasia knew this, so that wouldn't be his secret._**

 _ **So they are re-introducing themselves ('starting over') with their correct name (well, hers) then saying their secret. (hence, the no secrets/lies)**_

 **"Anastasia Steele, housekeeping." _(Her correct name and secret.)_**

 **"Christian Grey, BDSM Dominant." _(His name and secret, reason for the NDA. She wouldn't sign so he wouldn't tell her.)_**


	12. CPOV of Chapter 2

**CPOV**

Anastasia Lambert. I can't get the damned woman out of my mind and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. The way her sexy petite body looked in her snug fitting workout gear, her exquisite blue eyes, her beautiful face, her perky tits, her toned stomach, that round sexy ass, her long beautiful hair _._ The way she bows her head submissively and calls me _'sir'_ makes my pants to tighten. I'd like nothing more than to fuck her. Hard.

 _But would I be satisfied with just one fuck?_

Welch's background check was nothing but a dead end. Anastasia Lambert was adopted as a toddler after her parents died in a car accident, meaning her adoption records are sealed and harder to get to. I now know Lambert is a false name she used to check into the hotel. I know a many famous people who check into hotels with false names. _I wonder why she's using a fake name?_ I wont mention this to her since I wouldn't want to scare her off that I've done a background check on her. From the background check Welch was able to get, I now know she's only 20 fucking years old, much too young but I don't fucking care. Legally, she's an adult and I want her. I still have no way of knowing if she's involved in the BDSM lifestyle but judging by her age I would assume not. I fear she's just too young and inexperienced and wont be interested in the kind of sex I'm interested in. Perhaps, I can spice vanilla up a little and fuck her before she leaves Portland. I really have to stop thinking about her, I've gotten hard so many times today from my thoughts of her alone, it's getting hard to concentrate on anything other than the brunette beauty.

I've finished with my meeting at WSU regarding the funding I'm providing for their research involving crop rotation and soil science. I've also been given a tedious tour of the campus since I'm a benefactor of the university and I was invited to join the Dean and his family for dinner so I had to sit through that before I could return to the hotel and leave Portland. Perhaps, I'll knock on Anastasia's suite and invite her to my room for a rough kinky fuckery nightcap. _No, I can't._ It's best I leave now.

I'm on my way back to the Heathman and since I'm technically finished with my business here in Portland, I no longer need to stay another night as planned.

"Shall I get your bag, sir?" Taylor asks as we walk into the hotel. _Maybe we should call the useless boy up to grab my bag._

"Ye-" I stop midsentence when I look at him because beyond Taylor is the restaurant located inside the Heathman, and the beautiful guest in the suite down the hall from mine is eating her dinner. "No. We'll be staying another night and I wont be needing you the rest of the evening." I let him know.

"Very well, sir." Taylor takes his leave and I walk into the restaurant towards Anastasia's table.

She hasn't noticed me yet as she takes a bite of her meal, getting some sauce on her lips that I'd love to suck off. _How did I not notice how inviting that mouth is yesterday?_ My dick is screaming, begging for attention when I see her wipe her mouth with her finger then sucking the sauce from her finger. _FUCK!_ My dick twitches with excitement as I imagine her mouth wrapped around me. _What the fuck am I, fourteen?_ I'm glad she hasn't noticed me yet because I'm hard as fuck and this huge bulge in my pants is a dead give away of what dirty thoughts are running through my head. I discreetly adjust my dick so it's less noticeable as I continue to admire the beauty before me.

She's dressed more casually today in jeans and a T-shirt wearing chucks. It's odd seeing this but she is 20 so I brush it off. I'd prefer her in skirts and dresses, easy to access. And heels. Her dainty feet clad in Louboutin's, nothing but Louboutin's, to show off her sexy legs. Her sexy fucking legs that I would love wrapped around me or on my shoulder with her Louboutin's still on while I pound into her over and over and over and- _Fuck!_ My dick is already hard enough and is begging for a release.

I clear my throat to get myself under control but this causes her to look up at me.

"Mind if I join you?" I come up with something quick to say.

My poker face in play even though I am still reveling in my imagination fuck involving her, wearing heels.

"Ah... Eh... Um..."

I'm surprised she hasn't jumped at the chance of having me join her. _Most women wouldn't hesitate_. She looks around, biting down on her plump, delicious looking lip. _Don't fucking do that!_ I'm not sure why she's looking around or what she's looking for but then clears her throat and straightens out.

"Not at all." She smiles a polite smile at me, tucking a few strands of her hair behind her ear.

I sit across from her, adjusting my dick a little more comfortably as I do. She's looking anywhere but at me while I enjoy my view of the beauty in front of me. She's like Aphrodite. The Greek Goddess of love, beauty, pleasure and eternal youth.

"Good evening, Mr. Grey." The bartender all but purrs at me coming to our table. "Can I get you anything, sir?"

I pay the bartender no mind, still fascinated with the goddess sitting across from me. And then she does it. She rolls her fucking eyes. I know it's not intended at me but the overly flirty bartender but it still makes my palm twitch and I want to take her across my knee and spank her. I'd love to feel her ass warm and see that delectable ass of hers turn that delicious shade of pink by my hand, then fuck her from behind for hours. I feel my dick twitch in agreement with my plan but then the beauty looks at me with dark wanting and _BITES HER FUCKING LIP!_ _It makes me nearly fucking cum on the spot!_ I discreetly smirk when I notice her squirm. _I have ways to stop your fidgeting. I could keep you still, baby._ I can feel the pre-cum dripping out of my dick and the uncomfortable wetness on my boxer briefs makes me discreetly shift to get comfortable as I look at her mouth, that sexy fucking mouth. I don't kiss my subs but I'd give anything to taste those lips. Thankfully, she releases her lip from her teeth only to pop open her mouth and start panting. _Fuck me!_ I'm seconds away from sweeping everything off this table and fucking her, here and now, in full view of everyone.

I'm about to follow through with my plan, or at least invite her up to my suite for some privacy when the fucking bartender I forgot was standing at our table, waiting for my drink order calls my attention.

"Sir?" I blink, coming out of my dirty thoughts. The way she calls me sir has no effect on me.

 _It's Anastasia I have in my sight. She's my prey and she doesn't even know it yet. She will be mine._

"Gin and tonic. Hendricks with a cucumber. Charge it to my room." I say, dismissing her while I keep my eyes on the beauty I'd love to fuck.

I've stayed at the Heathman long enough to know they have my drink of choice. The bartender leaves to get my drink and Anastasia and I sit in silence, starring at each other. Her gaze makes me slightly uncomfortable. It's like she can see right through me. I continue to stare at her, willing her to back down but she doesn't. She holds my gaze and that's when it hits me like a brick. _She's not a fucking submissive!_

"Please, don't let me keep you from your meal." I say after awhile, hiding my disappointment.

I'm please to see her eating, she's thin enough as it is. I can't stop starring at her, wishing my newest revolution is not correct and she is indeed a submissive in the lifestyle. She's glancing up every so often at me but quickly looks down when she sees that I am still in control. It confuses me as I know she's not a submissive but she acts very submissively. Perhaps, she's shy. She has submissive potential and is being the good girl she's supposed to be as a submissive. A submissive does not speak unless spoken to or has permission from their Dom to do so. But can she be submissive in the bedroom as well? I'd be only too happy to find out. _But would she be willing?_

"Do you always stay at the Heathman?" I ask her after awhile, wanting to hear her voice.

"Sometimes I feel like I live here." I cock my head to the side.

She's been here before. I've never seen her on any of my pervious visits to the Heathman. I would have remembered.

"How long are you here?" I need to know how long I have to convince her to let me fuck her in a spiced vanilla BDSM scene.

I'm not use to this. I've never pursued a woman before. The women I've had understood what I expected of them.

"Sunday." She blurts out.

I quickly think, today is Thursday that gives me two or three days, depending on when she checks out.

I nod, happy to have at least couple days with her, but then I remember I'm checking out tomorrow morning. Maybe I can extend my stay until Sunday. _Fuck!_ I can't, I have to attend my parents charity gala on Saturday.

I notice my drink, sitting in front of me. _Where the fuck did that come from?_ I didn't even see the bartender bring it to me. I pick it up and take a drink from the glass as I watch her over the rim. I'm not sure why she's giggling but it's fucking beautiful, music to my ears but she suddenly stops when I set the drink back down and lick the wetness from my lips. I resist the urge to smirk, seeing Anastasia squirm again. _I can fucking make you squirm, baby!_ I realize just earlier I mentally told her I could keep her still and now I want her squirming. _What is she doing to me?_ It's harder to control my smirk when she looks at my mouth, but I manage.

We continue to sit in silence.

"Are you in Portland on business?" She asks quietly, without permission to speak. _Not a submissive then_.

"I am. I'm visiting the WSU farming division. I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." I let her know. "What about you?"

"Me?" _Oh, yes, baby. I'd like to know all about you._

I nod slowly, looking intently at her.

"Um."

"Did you want a box, Ana?" A waitress asks her, interrupting our conversation.

I glare at our intruder but she's looking at Anastasia .

"Yes, please." She sounds grateful, handing the waitress her plate.

"You're not going to finish eating?" I can't keep the displeasure from my voivce when I notice she has far much too much left on her plate for my liking.

I don't waste food as I know what it's like to go without. She should eat more but at least she's taking it home for later.

"Um. No. I can't eat the whole meal so I wrap it up and give it to a homeless man." _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Is that safe?" _No fucking way will I allow this to happen. She could be hurt by this man or worse..._

"I assure you, he's harmless, Mr. Grey." She says defiantly and defensively. "There are far too many people on this earth without enough to eat. I may not be able to help everyone but if I can help just one person, that's what I will do."

I admit I'm shocked. Not many people think this way.

"I couldn't agree more, Ms. Lambert." I tell her because I know what it's like to go without. I also use her fake name to be formal because she hasn't told me her real name and I can't very well ask for it, so I use the name she's using.

I can see pain in her expression and it makes me wonder what has happened to her. She's adopted and her records are sealed so I have no way of knowing without her telling me exactly what happened. I don't like it. I'm used to being in control of everything, including those around me. Information allows me to be in control. I need more information on the beautiful brunette sitting across from me.

When the waitress returns with her food boxed up, Anastasia gets up. I stand, showing the manners my mother instilled in me, as well as my siblings. I discreetly adjust my raging hard-on so I'm not walking around with this huge fucking bulge in my pants. She still has a pained expression and walks away without saying a word. I follow her, knowing she's going to meet a homeless man at night.

"I'll walk you out." If she's intent on seeing a homeless man I'm going with her.

"Eh." She bites the fucking lip again and frowns. _Don't fucking look at her mouth, Grey!_ "No, thank you, Mr. Grey." She says, walking away.

 _What?_ Did she decline my offer? I've never been told no by a woman before. It's not something I'm used to and it's not something I want to hear again. I realize she's walking away and I'm just standing in the middle of the lobby dumbfounded so I stride towards her to catch up with her. She's not going alone, and that's that.

"I can't allow you to give this meal to a strange man alone, harmless or not." I tell her, catching up with her.

She stops and faces me and opens her mouth but immediately closes it then nods her head and we walk out together.

When we walk out of the front doors, the night's cool wind whips us, causing her hair to fly around and invading my senses. It's a heady intoxicating mix. She wraps her arms around herself as best she can while holding the take-out box. _Where the fuck is her coat?_ She could catch a cold out here.

"Where is your coat?" I demand to know.

"Eh." She doesn't elaborate where it is.

I'm not sure where it is but we're already outside so I take off my suit jacket, sighing in frustration and wrap my jacket around her shoulders. She seems pleased about this. It feels me with a unknown emotion, the thought of pleasing her. Subs are to please their Doms and Doms are to care for their Subs in a way to insure their safety. Giving her my jacket was to insure she wouldn't catch a cold not to please her, but I would gladly do it again just to see that smile.

"Thanks." She murmurs.

I nod, not wanting to think about the way this girl is making me feel, and we continue walking until we reach a homeless man.

"Hello." She calls his attention when we approach him.

"Ms. Ana." He says politely and smiles warmly at her which she returns and it pisses me the fuck off. _She's mine!_

"I have some food for you that I couldn't finish." She hands him the box of food.

"Thank you, Ms. Ana." He says grateful, accepting the box.

Then he looks at me as if to say 'who the fuck is this' I stay impassive with my hands in my pockets.

"This is Mr. Christian Grey." She introduces us, sensing it's needed. "Mr. Grey, this is Luke Sawyer. He likes to go by Sawyer."

"It's a pleasure to met you, Sawyer." I say, taking my hand out of my pocket and extending it to Sawyer to shake his.

"You as well, Mr. Grey." Sawyer says almost professionally. I sense a Military background. "Thank you again, Ms. Ana.

"You're welcome."

"I best be going now before the shelters close."

"Okay."

"You'll be alright?" He asks her, glancing at me.

I stay impassive but I have mixture of emotions running through me, that I'm choosing to ignore.

"Yes, Sawyer. Goodnight." She giggles that sexy fucking giggle.

She turns around to walk back to the hotel when Sawyer walks away so I follow her.

Their exchange was friendly and Sawyer didn't look at her in anyway that would raise alarms with me. Perhaps, he really is a friendly man that cares for her as she him. In a brother/sister sort of way. This pleases me. She must give to him often, probably every time she's in Portland. I wonder why she's here? She never mentioned.

"That was very kind of you." I say, following in step next to her as we walk back to the hotel together.

She just smiles, not speaking.

We don't have much longer before I wont be able to see her, and I'm still unsure what I want from her.

"You're a very compassionate person, Ms. Lambert." I say in hopes to converse more with her before we part.

"Thank you." _That's it?_

"Are you involved with many charities." I continue.

"Um." She seems to be thinking. Perhaps, she's involved with a lot since she's obviously considerate of others. "My roommate and I fill back packs in the winter with essentials and hand them out at the shelters." She says matter-of-factly.

"That's very thoughtful."

I wonder why she didn't just tell me which charities she's involved in. I could donate to them, surely that would make her happy.

We continue to walk in silence then we enter the hotel lobby.

I notice her trying to hide behind me as we walk to the elevator. I appreciate the discretion but it's not needed. I call the elevator for us and when the doors open, I allow her to enter first, not only showing my manners but to fill my own selfish need to check out that sexy ass in those tight jeans.

When the elevator doors close, the atmosphere intensifies. I here her gasp and shift, no doubt feeling the change as well, as we ride up to the top floor together. I'm already looking at her when she glances up at me through her lashes. _Don't fucking look at me like that, baby._ I internally beg her as she makes my dick stand at attention again. _I wont be held accountable for my actions if you don't stop._ I feel my feet move toward her on their own accord but then the elevator doors open before I can do anything I may regret. Like pushing her up against the elevator walk and fucking her seven ways til Sunday. Although, I don't think I would regret doing that.

I shake my head to clear my dark, dirty thoughts of this girl and walk out of the elevator with her. We're out of time and I still don't know what I'm going to do about Anastasia. I walk her to her suite like the gentleman I am, then lift her hand to my mouth, kissing the back of it.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lambert." My voice is husky.

"Goodnight." She mimics the want in my voice with hers as her pupils dilate. I'm sure my are pitch fucking black with desire.

I have to leave, before I fuck her in this hallway, not giving a damn who sees us.

I nod then turn around to leave. I hear the beep of her key card accepting and the door open behind me. _Fuck, I can't leave._

"Ms. Lambert." I call for her attention when I'm halfway down the hall, stopping her from entering her room. "Tomorrow is my last day here." I state when she looks at me questioning why I've stopped her. _Okay, what the fuck am I going to say now. Let me fuck you before I leave?_ "Would you accompany me to dinner tomorrow evening?" I end up asking her out on a date. _Date?! I don't fucking date. I fuck and I fuck hard._

"Sure." I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding when she agrees almost immediately.

"Great." I can't control the rare smile that escapes my lips. I notice her swallow hard so I know I've affected her so I widen my smile, turning it into a megawatt smile that I hope is soaking her panties. "I'll pick you up from your suite at, say..." Dinner around 7:30 sounds good. We can take _Charlie Tango_ to my place and it's usually about an hour ride so I'll need to pick her up at about. "6 o'clock tomorrow evening." I let her know.

"Okay." Is all she says while she nods.

"Until laters." I can't fight the feeling I'm feeling or the unknown emotions swirling in my chest as I say a playful farewell.

"Yeah, um. Laters." She quickly enters her suite.

I know I should stay away, but I can't. I'm not a hearts and flowers, romantic type so I have no idea why I asked her to dinner. I don't date. I fuck. _Hard._ And I'd like nothing more than to fuck little Miss Anastasia Lambert. Perhaps, we can fuck after dinner. I'll need her to sign an NDA before I show her my Playroom and hope she wont run. I can't fucking wait and I can't control the grin I have when I stride to my suite with my hands in my pockets then the happy whistling when I get out my phone to call Taylor once I'm in my suite.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ He answers almost immediately even though I've given him the night off.

"I'll be needing _Charlie Tango_ tomorrow. Arrange a flight plan from Portland to Seattle, around 1830 tomorrow evening. I'll need a ride to the helipad from the Heathman at 1800 hours, I'd like Stephan on stand-by all night." We may be returning tonight but if Anastasia is uncomfortable with me bringing her home, I'll have Stephan fly her back and I'll just stay in Seattle. "Have Gail fix dinner for two and it's to be served on the balcony. You can stay in Portland until I return tomorrow night. And have Andrea email me an NDA for Anastasia Lambert to sign." I list my demands.

 _"Yes, sir."_ He says unaffected by me having a guest for dinner. He's not blind, he knows I have a type, and Anastasia fits the bill to a fucking T. But he also knows what I do with these women is completely consensual. _"Will that be all?"_

"No." I say remembering. "Have Welch run a background check on a Lucas Sawyer. And find out if he's gotten anywhere with Anastasia's adoption records."

 _"Luke?"_ He says unprofessionally. _"Sorry, sir. Sawyer. I know him. He's an old army buddy of mine. I'll have Welch run the check, sir."_

Since Taylor knows him and Anastasia seems fond of him. "After the check comes back, clean. Set up something for him at GEH, perhaps in security. And get him an apartment near Grey House." I say remembering his home situation.

 _"Yes, sir."_

I end the call.

I take a shower in the ensuite where I jack off for hours, thinking of the petite brunette that is just down the hall from me.

I moan as I stroke myself faster and faster, harder and harder.

I imagine her kneeling in my playroom while she waits for me to instruct her. I imagine her tied up to my St. Andrew's cross while I suck on her nipples, spread eagle on my Playroom bed while I fuck her, chained up to the ceiling while I work her over with a riding crop, bending over the whipping bench as I drive into her from behind after I've flogged her, riding me while I sit on the sofa in my Playroom with those perfect tits bouncing in my face, fucking her on the piano in the main room, eating her pussy out on the breakfast bar in the kitchen, her sucking my dick in my bathtub, in my bed in a tangled mess on my sheets.

"FUCK!" I roar, blowing my load as white streams of cum shoot out of my dick and all over the shower. I imagine it on her perky breasts, on her sexy ass, in her fucking mouth as she swallows all I have to give her and finally filling her perfect pussy as I continue to pump every last drop out of me.

"Fuck." I pant.

I can't fucking wait until tomorrow.

 _Tomorrow, Anastasia, you're mine!_


	13. CPOV of Chapter 4

**CPOV**

The background check I had Welch run on Lucas Sawyer came back clean so I had Taylor find him and offer him a job with GEH as _Grey House_ security. Welch has yet to access Anastasia's adoption records so I don't have anymore information on her. I'm not too concerned with that right now. I'm much more concerned with getting her to my apartment where I can flog and fuck her. After dinner of course. I'm hopeful that she will agree to at least the fucking, then maybe I can get her out of my system with some spiced vanilla.

 _Fuck! I can't do that to her._ She seems too innocent and not the type of girl that has one-night stands. Perhaps, this was a mistake, asking her to dinner. It's too last to back out now since it's time for our date.

I'm ready so I walk the short distance down the hall and knock on Anastasia's penthouse door. It takes her much too long to answer the door to my liking. I'm not a very patient man. But when the door opens, revealing the mysterious Anastasia Lambert in her sexy as fuck red dress that fits her body like a fucking glove, I have to fight the urge I have to attack her and fuck her seven shades til Sunday right here between the threshold of her room and the hallway. My cock went straight passed stirring and is standing at full attention. I smirk when I see she is checking me out as well. Perhaps, the fucking here isn't such a bad idea. This is going to be easier than I thought.

"You look beautiful." I tell her honestly, offering her my arm.

"Thank you." She says quietly as she accepts my offered arm. "So do you." She blurts out, blushing. I can't help but wonder how far down that blush can go.

I chuckle, leading her to the elevator as I try to control my wayward thoughts.

I call the elevator for us and when the doors open, I again extend my arm to politely allow her to enter before me and so I can admire the sexy curve of her ass. _Fuck!_ It looks scrumptious in that dress, and those fucking sexy heels. I note that they are Louboutin's when I notice the signature red soles. It only makes me want to carry out my dirty thoughts I had of her wearing Louboutin's yesterday.

I quickly look up when she turns around in the confined space of the elevator as to not be caught ogling her ass and fine, fine legs. I hit the button for the lobby and when the doors close that thick sexual tension as returned. I can't take my eyes off of the top of those gorgeous mounds as her tits move up and down with her increased breathing. _She can feel too?_ She again glances up at me through her lashes.

 _O_ _h, baby, I can't wait to have my fill of you, but we'll have to wait until we get to my place. I want you for hours, not a quick fuck in the elevator_.

Soon the doors open so I lead us through the hotel lobby. I notice she, once again, tries being discreet. I'm glad she's not flaunting being with _the_ Christian Grey. I open the main door of the hotel for her and lead her to my SUV where Taylor is waiting for us.

"Ms. Lambert, this is my personal security, Jason Taylor." I introduce them. "Taylor, this is Anastasia Lambert."

"Ma'am." He says, professionally with a nod of his head, opening the rear door.

After I assist Ana into the SUV, wanting nothing more than to smack that ass when she lifts it in the air, I walk around and get in as well.

We sit in silence while Taylor drives us to the building _Charlie Tango_ is on and waiting for us.

"Where are we going?" She asks, curious as ever. _Not the submissive I hoped she'd be_. It displeases me.

"Escala." My reply is curt.

She must know we're going to my apartment but I feel like an asshole when she doesn't speak again, instead she looks out her window. She's not supposed speak unless spoken to or I give her permission. But I want her to talk with me. I'm confused by the emotion I'm feeling. _Why am I feeling this?_ I reach for her hand and hold it, feeling the currant that seems to always be between us, I no longer think it's static electricity but I'm not sure what it is. I give her a reassuring, apologetic, megawatt smile when she looks my way.

"Thank you for joining me for dinner tonight." I say sincerely.

"Uh huh." She's at lost for words.

I continue to hold her hand, running my thumb over her knuckles, enjoying the warmth, until Taylor reaches our destination.

I get out then walk around to open her door. Before I open the door I let Taylor know we'll be back tonight then he and I will return to Seattle, then I assist the beautiful Anastasia out of the SUV and into the building towards the elevator. _Fuck!_ I forgot about the fucking elevator. _Control, Grey!_ "It's only three floors." I hear myself say realizing I've just said that out loud.

She doesn't say anything as we ride up the three floors.

When the doors open, I see Joe and _Charlie Tango_ ready and waiting.

I open the door for Anastasia, get my flight plan from Joe as he wishes a safe flight then lead Anastasia to _Charlie Tango_.

I open the helicopter door for her and help her inside. Since _Charlie Tango_ is higher up, I'm able to physically touch her. Grabbing her hips, ignoring how good they feel under my touch, I lift her into my helicopter then I walk around getting in myself. I'm about to strap in when I realize Anastasia isn't so I assist her. _Anything to touch her again_. I try control myself and my dirty thoughts when I realize have to push her dress up in order to strap her in safely. I put my hands on each of her thighs and roughly yet gently, push up her dress, around her hips. _FUCK!_ I to control myself and my breathing when I can see the sexy nude lace of her fucking panties. I quickly move my hands from her hips so I don't unintentionally grab them tighter. I can't resist, I intentionally, playing it off like it's unintentional, brush my knuckles against her lace panties, feeling the dampness and I NEARLY FUCKING CUM IN MY PANTS as strap her into the harness. I look at her, stifling my moan but she says nothing, staying quiet, only to blush a beautiful shade. We're so close if I took a breath, which I'm holding, I'd be close enough to kiss her full lips.

"I like this harness on you." I really have to stop saying things out loud that I think in my head.

She stays quiet as I buckle myself, putting my cans on as talk with ATC

"Put on your cans." I tell her when I notice she has yet to touch them as I point them out to her.

She does so quickly then lift _Charlie Tango_ smoothly into the sky, flying us towards Seattle.

I love flying, it requires concentration and control, two things I value.

"How long will the flight be?" She asks nervously.

"Less than an hour." I glance at her. _Is she afraid?_ "You okay?"

"Yes." She responds quickly, thought she sounds anything but. Maybe she's just nervous about tonight. _Don't worry, baby, we'll have fun._

 _ **~..~..~**_

When we arrive at my penthouse apartment, I lead Anastasia through the great room without showing her around, eager to finish dinner so we can fuck. I note that Gail has set a small table for two as I requested on the balcony. I help Anastasia into her seat then pour our wine. I know she's not old enough to drink but perhaps this will loosen her up a bit as she seems guarded. I notice her discreetly looking into my apartment as I hand her the wine I just poured for her. She thanks me then takes a large sip as Gail comes out. I quickly introduce them as I sit across from Anastasia.

"Ms. Lambert, this is my house manager, Gail Jones."

"It's nice to meet you." Anastasia says to Gail as Gail sets our plates down.

"You as well, Ms. Lambert."

Gail leaves us to eat and for the rest of the evening since I will no longer require her services.

I don't usually eat with my subs or talk to my subs on the rare occasion we do eat together but I know nothing about the enchanting Anastasia. It's not something I'm use to. I like being in control and having information allows me to be in control.

"This is delicious." She says, breaking the silence between us.

"Tell me about yourself." I demand to know.

"There's not much to know about me." She giggles.

That fucking giggle went straight to my dick. I try to stay impassive when she looks at me, hoping I don't give anything away.

She clears her throat and continues eating.

"What about you?" She asks, before she takes another bite.

"Ditto." I say because I don't discuss my family or my personal life with my subs. _She's not your sub, Grey!_

She says something under her breath that I don't catch.

"What was that?" _I'd love nothing more than to punish her for whatever she said. She's not your sub, Grey!_

"Nothing. Tell me about your family." She continues to intrude in my personal life.

Well, I guess this is technically a date so I give her a bit of personal information.

"My mother is a pediatrician. My father is an attorney. I have a brother and sister as well." All public knowledge information.

"What are their names?" She continues to be intrusive. _She's not your sub, WILL YOU STOP REMINDING ME THAT SHE'S NOT MY FUCKING SUB!_

"My mother's name is Grace. My father, Carrick. My brother, Elliot and my little sister Mia." I find myself saying as I take a bite of my food. "What about you?" _Tell me about you, Anastasia_.

"I'm an only child. And I'm adopted. Um." I know she's adopted. If Welch didn't find out that her birth parents died, I would be worried about this, especially since it seems she doesn't want to talk about it. _Why?_ I wonder. I find that we're talking more about me than her. It's unsettling.

"Do you play?" She asks, nodding toward my piano located in the main room of my apartment. An easy question, so I relax.

"Yes."

We continue to eat in silence.

"Why did you ask me to dinner?" She asks after awhile of silence when we're nearly finished with our food.

I forgot this was supposed to be a date. I've never dated before but this is an awkward date to say the least.

I sigh, running my hand through my hair, a nervous trait Elliot and I picked up from Carrick. _This is it._ Time to show her my Playroom and hope she doesn't run, screaming for the hills. Thankfully Stephan is on stand-by all night incase Anastasia is uncomfortable with me taking her home, well, back to the Heathman.

"Let's go inside." I have to get the NDA for her to sign first. "Shall we?" I stand, helping her.

I lead her into the main room and to my sofa.

I notice Gail has lit the fireplace giving the room a soft glow, lighting Anastasia perfectly, and soft music in the background along with fresh strawberries on the table. Much too romantic for my tastes. I wonder why she's done this. _What has Taylor told her?_

"Wait here." I tell her as she sits on the sofa, then I leave the room.

In my study, I swipe my finger across my laptop's mouse pad, bringing it to life as I sit behind my desk. I click on the email Andrea sent to me titled NDA, open it then click print. My printer then comes to life, printing the copy of the NDA I need Anastasia to sign before I can tell her about my BDSM lifestyle. Hopefully, she wont run screaming and I can enjoy what I've been imagining since I've met her. I grab the NDA then walk out to find Anastasia sitting exactly where I left her, looking around the great room in awe.

"I'm a very private person, Ms. Lambert." I call her attention as I walk to the sofa where she's sitting and sit next to her. "I'll need you to sign this." I let her know, handing her the NDA.

She puts down a strawberry and takes the paper from me, reading over it then looks back up at me with her big blue beautiful eyes. _Please sign this_. I internally beg her. _We can't go any further without this in place and I'd really love to fuck you right now_. She must sense my plead and gives the NDA another read. I resist the urge I have to bite my nails or bounce my leg, not wanting her to see how fucking nervous and desperate I am for her to sign this.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey." She says, putting the NDA on the table without looking at me. _Fuck!_ "I can't sign that." _No!_

We can't go any further then.

"I'll take you home then." I can hear the disappointment in my voice and I realize I've never felt this before. _Rejection._ I don't like it. I could give a fuck if anyone rejected me because I know I'm unworthy but for some strange reason my chest aches at Anastasia's rejection.

"Why?" She finally looks at me. "Because I wont sign this?" All I can do is nod, I don't want her to hear how vulnerable I feel right now. "Then why didn't you give this to me before we came all the way to Seattle or before we had dinner together, if it's that big of a deal."

That's a good question.

"I wasn't thinking." I run his hand through my hair. Anastasia is messing with my head, I'm forgetting important things, I'm not in control.

 _What is she doing to me?_

"Why does our date have to end, just because I wont sign this?"

 _Because the only thing left to do is fuck and the way I fuck requires a signed NDA._

"As I've said, I'm a very private person. A one night-" I stop short of suggesting that I wanted to fuck her then leave her and look at her to see if she caught my slip up. It doesn't seem as if she has. "Certain things can ruin my reputation in the business world." I say cautiously. "I have to be careful who I associate with."

"Well, what if you keep your private information from me and I pinkie promise not to tell anyone too much about the enigma that is Christian Grey?"

I cock my head to the side.

 _Did she just say she's going to 'pinkie promise' not to tell anyone about me?_

A pinkie promise would do wonders in the business world of toddlers as they celebrate with shots of milk in the nursery, but this is reality. A pinkie promise means nothing in the court of law but it's still amusing that she would suggest such a thing.

"Pinkie promise, Ms. Lambert?" I smirk at her playfully.

"Yes." She holds up her pinkie finger, showing she 'means' it. "Pinkie promise, Mr. Grey."

When she tries and fails to keep a straight face, I can't stop the grin that lights up my face as I wrap my pinkie finger around hers, feeling the unknown surge of energy that is still between us.

"Now, let's enjoy our date." She says matter-of-factly.

"Yes, ma'am."

We may not be able to do what I want to do but we can enjoy ourselves until I take her back to the Heathman.

I stand, holding my hand out for her. "Dance with me."

I ignore how good her hand feels in mine as I pull her up from the sofa.

"I don't dance." She warns me.

"It's easy, I'll show you." _I could show you much more if you would just sign the NDA._

I take her hand and place it on my shoulder then grab her other hand with mine, finally holding her tiny waist and pull her closer to me but not touching as _Frank Sinatra's_ voice starts crooning _Witchcraft_ through the sound system. I guess Gail and Taylor deserve a raise after this.

"Don't move your hands." I couldn't bare it if she inadvertently touched me.

She bites her lip, that I can't so much as enjoy without the safety of the NDA, and nods her head.

"Don't bite your lip." _If I can't, you can't either, baby._

I'm pleased to see she follows my instructions without hesitant but then she frowns. She has a small _v_ between her brows that I'd like to kiss. It makes her look adora- _Did I almost say adorable?! A-fucking-_ _dora_ _ble?!_

"Don't frown." I demand but then she giggles her girlish giggle and soon we are both smiling widely at each other, dancing around the main room.

I can't ignore how good her body feels pressed against mine. I'd give anything for her to sign the NDA so I can feel her body naked beneath mine while I fuck her after I've flogged her. My hand moves on it's own accord, wrapping around her tiny waist even more, so close to her ass, just barely touching her delectable behind. I'd love to reach down and grasp it with my hand.

I hadn't noticed how close we are now until I feel her fingers play with the hair at the nape of my neck, our torsos are flush and I don't feel the burn or the panic. It feels...

"You're a very good dancer." She complements me, whispering.

"As are you." I'm aware that my voice is husky but I don't give a damn because I cant take my eyes off her mouth.

 _Don't look at her mouth, Grey!_

I look away from her sexy mouth only to see her pupils dilate. I'm sure mine have as well and I can see the warmth on her cheeks, making her look sexy as sin especially in her tight red dress.

We slow our dance as the song comes to an end. I'm aware we are still in our hold as we stare into each other's eyes. Gray to blue. Blue to gray. My heart feels as if it's going to beat out of my chest. I have to taste her, even if it's just those perfect lip. _Just once_. I blink when she reaches up to meet me and closes her eyes. _What the fuck am I doing?_ I pull back and away from temptation just as the thunder sounds announcing the storm that is upon us. I shake my head to concentrate then look at her.

I can't do this to her. She'll want hearts and flowers and all that more bullshit. That's what it always comes down to. _Fucking More!_ They all want that fairytale ending. She'll want it too, and I can't. I'm not good enough. I don't deserve more. I don't deserver her.

"I'm not the man for you, Anastasia." I ignore how good it feels to call her by her given name.

"What?" She seems confused. I guess that's my fault for leading her on.

"You should steer clear of me." It's a warning.

"Why?"

 _I'm a monster, baby, you should get out while you can. I'm not a good man. I'll eat you alive then spit you out when I'm through without a care. You deserve better. You deserve... more. And I can't give you that because I'm... me._

"I'll take you home now." I ignore her questions, not wanting to tell her the truth, and walk towards the elevator.

I hear more thunder then her hurrying to catch up with me. _Fuck!_ I guess we'll be driving back to Portland.

I call the elevator just as she reaches me, but it's like I just pushed the power button to the whole fucking apartment because as soon as I hit the button, the power goes out and we're surrounded in darkness. If the storm is this bad, we're safer here.

* * *

 **A/N: _FYI there is no CPOV for chapter 3 incase you are wondering why the skipped chapter._**


	14. CPOV of Chapter 5

**CPOV**

After I found some flashlights, I showed Anastasia to her room, I mean the sub's room, I mean the guest room. _Fuck!_ Why did I put her in that room, I have plenty of other rooms she could have stayed in. I guess it was wishful thinking. I left her to find something for her to sleep in because it can't be very comfortable to sleep in that dress so I can only imagine she'd take it off, and I really don't want to think of her laying in my apartment, wearing only the nude lace lingerie that I caught a glimpse of in _Charlie Tango_.

I send an email to Taylor while I look for something in my closet that will fit the delectable Anastasia Lambert, letting him know the power is out at Escala and to alert management so they can get the generator running then I let him know I am staying in Seattle for the night due to the storm and to call Stephan off duty as he wont be needed. I tell him I will return to Portland tomorrow to drop off Anastasia, then Taylor and I will come home.

I gather a T-shirt and some sweat pants for Anastasia then I walk upstairs and to the bedroom she will be using for tonight. As I walk closer I can hear a mumbled conversation. She's presumably on the phone, letting whoever needs to know where she is.

I hear her shout through the door. _"NO!"_

 _No what?_ I wonder.

I knock on the door and hear her mumble something before she answers the door.

"I hope you'll be comfortable in these." I say, handing her the items I was able to found with out a significant light source.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey." She says sincerely, taking the items of clothing from me.

I wish I was normal. I want nothing more than to be with her. I've never felt this before and I'd like to experience whatever this is but I know I can't. I could never, and I'd end up fucking everything up. I feel I should apologize for giving her false hope with the romantic date.

"Goodnight, Ms. Lambert." I don't say anything more and I turn around, walking away before I do something I'll regret.

I don't usually go to sleep this early and for once I don't want to work so I go to my room.

I quickly shower in the dark and resist the urge to jerk my dick when I imagine Anastasia in this shower with me.

When I'm finished, I dry my body and put on my pajama bottoms. I would wear a T-shirt but it will end up getting soaked, from both my heat and my night-terrors. I lay on my bed, starring at the ceiling only to think about the mysterious, gorgeous, enchanting girl that is in my apartment. I can't get her out of my head and I barely know her.

"Fuck this." I say, getting out of bed.

I decide to play my piano as it always seems to clear my thoughts and makes it easier for me to sleep.

I enter the great room and sit at my piano, lifting the key cover. I keep the lid down as to not wake my quest and begin to play my go to piece. The mix of the sound the keys make along with the storm in the background is a melancholy mix that go perfectly together. I continue to play as it continues to storm.

I ignore the loud boom of thunder but not the noise that came from the kitchen.

Anastasia is standing near my refrigerator, looking out the kitchen windows at the storm then she looks at me.

"I'm sorry." _Why is she apologizing?_ "I didn't mean to disturb you."

"I should be the one apologizing." I probably woke her.

I stand from my piano, walking toward her.

"I'll help you back to your room." I say since it's still dark and this is a huge place, I wouldn't want her to get lost, or worse, find my Playroom, even though the door is locked. _Always._

I realize she still hasn't said a word and when the lightening flashes in the nights sky, I can see she is starring at me, biting that lip again.

 _I wish she'd stop fucking doing that!_

"Ms. Lambert." I call her attention but she doesn't answer so I say her name again. "Ms. Lambert?"

"What?" She squeaks, finally looking at me.

I smirk at her. _Baby, if you would have just signed the NDA we could of had fun all night long._

"Shall I help you to your room?" I repeat what she didn't seem to hear. _Your room?! It's not her room, Grey, it's the sub room._

"Oh, um. I can't sleep." She admits.

"Perhaps, I'll lay with you until you've fallen asleep?"

 _What the fuck?! Now I'm saying shit I normally would never say. I never once offered to lay with another woman until she fell asleep. This is ridiculous. What the fuck is this spell she's casting over me?_

"Okay." She says quickly, then grabs a bottle of water and the flashlight I gave her to use.

She walks ahead of me before I can even offer her to and walks up the stairs to the guest room.

When another blot of lightening lights up the room, I can see she's not wearing the bottoms I gave her, and the nude lace panties that barely cover her sexy fucking ass. I'd love to claim that ass, but sadly she didn't sign the NDA so nothing can happen. I don't usually look down, being a BDSM Dominant, but I find myself looking down as we walk up the rest of the stairs.

I look up when I hear and notice Anastasia running up the stairs, trying to cover her ass. I'm displeased and feel she's deliberately trying to get me worked up. Perhaps, she forgot the pants on purpose.

"What happen to the pants I gave you?" I demand to know as we walk the to hallway to the room.

"They didn't fit." She shrugs, apologetically. Perhaps she's not deliberately trying to tease me.

She is rather tiny compared to me so the pants not fitting is a plausible excuse.

When we enter the room, I pull the blankets up on the side I plan to lay on since I'm only staying until she falls asleep. I want to make her comfortable and having a man she barely knows lay next to her can't be very comfortable. She walks around and slips under the blankets as I lay on the bed as well.

She's not even trying to sleep. We're just laying here, starring at each other until she breaks the silence.

"You're very handsome." She blurts out and I'd bet my fortune she's blushing, but it's much too dark to actual see her blush.

He chuckle at her embarrassment as this is not the first time she blurted out about my looks.

"It's just a face. But you," I say, putting some of her hair behind her ear. "are _very_ beautiful."

"It's just a face." She says quietly. I don't know if she's honestly this oblivious of her looks or if she's mimicking me.

"There's more to you than your looks though." She comments.

"What do you mean?" _Shit! Can she see me? The real me?_

"I can tell you're very sweet and gentle." _Nope, she can't_. "I can see it in your eyes at times, even though you try to hide it. Although, I'm not sure why."

"Ms. Lambert, I am anything but gentle." I say darkly with a hidden meaning, a warning that she wouldn't understand.

 _Not without the NDA at least._

She shifts on the bed, probably to settle in for the night but then she continues.

"You're a CEO."

"Yes." _I am_. She knows this.

"You're not at the moment. Yet, you still act like a CEO."

"Being a CEO..." _Is like being a Dominant_. "It's all I know."

"Why are you trying to hide who you really are?"

"I not, I'm..." _Fuck, she's right!_ _I do hide who I am._ I run my hand through my hair, uncomfortable with where this conversation is going. I don't want to talk anymore. "We should be sleeping, not talking."

"I like talking." She pouts. _I like fucking but I'm not doing that._

"Sleep." I demand before I follow through and fuck her into oblivion without the protection of the NDA, without the safety BDSM brings me. I've never done vanilla before, I'm not sure if I can. It doesn't matter, I can't doing anything with her.

"Yes, sir." She giggles. _Fuck! Stop fucking calling me sir, Anastasia, or I will fuck you here and now!_

I look at her wondering why she suddenly stopped giggling.

 _And stop biting that fucking lip! Don't tempt me,_ baby. _NDA be damned, I will fuck you seven shades to Sunday right here, right now!_

I reach my hand up to her chin, grasping it then use my thumb to pull it from her teeth. I can tell she's holding her breath when I run my thumb across her bottom lip, when I don't feel her breathing on my hand. When I look at her, she looks almost hopeful. _For what?_ I'm not sure but I can't lead her on anymore than I already have so I remove my hand from her mouth that I so badly want to kiss.

"Sleep, Ms. Lambert." I say gently, almost apologetically.

She finally settles down to sleep and covers her beautiful body with the blankets. I lay next to her, propping my hand on my elbow as I watch her until she finally drifts to sleep.

 _"Don't go."_ She murmurs in her sleep.

"I'm not going anywhere." I tell her unconscious state.

 _"Stay."_

I know I told her I would leave after she fell asleep but it's still too early for me and I want nothing more than to watch her sleep. Well, there is one thing I want more, but I know that is impossible with her. And besides, she asked me not to leave. I can't sleep with her due to my night-terrors but I can lay here for awhile longer.

When I return her to the hotel tomorrow, I resolve to never see her again and to let her live her life as innocently as she should. Away from a BDSM dominant who wants nothing more than a rough fuck and to see her body heat and warm under his flogger or even his hand. I have to let her go. I can't keep her and she leaves Portland Sunday anyway. I'm still not sure where she's from, Welch never got back to me about breaking into her adoption records. It doesn't matter. _I'll never see her again_. I ignore how uncomfortable that makes me feel, the thought of never seeing her again, and continue to watch this beautiful, mysterious, enchanting creature who has beguiled me.

* * *

I wake the next morning from the sun shining in my face.

I blink open my eyes, disoriented. _Where the fuck am I?_ I look around the room and realize I am still in the guest bedroom. _Fuck!_ I fell asleep. I look next to me but Anastasia is not there. _Where the fuck did she go?_ I hope I didn't wake her from my- _wait._ I didn't have a night-terror last night? I try to remember if I did or not, even though I don't want to think about it, but I don't remember having a night-terror. If I didn't wake her, what did?

I look at the clock in this room and realize it's later than I usually sleep. Fuck, that was the best nights sleep I've ever had. _Ever!_ I push that thought out of my head and get out of bed in search of the mysterious, enchanting brunette that seems to have magically powers that she's using on me.

When I walk down the stairs I see her in the kitchen, humming and singing snippets of random songs as she cooks what looks like our breakfast. I ignore the feeling that stirs in my chest, seeing her barefoot in my kitchen and sit at the breakfast bar, watching her shake her sexy mesmerizing ass. I don't even realize that I am rubbing my dick through my pajama bottoms, seeing her lace panties playing peek-a-boo as she twists and turns. She's still only wearing my T-shirt and those sexy lace panties. I'd love to rip her panties from her delectable body and have my way with her. _Control, Grey! You can't keep her! You have to let her go!_ I may have to let her go but right now she's here, with me.

The smell of our breakfast in the air is overwhelming and making my mouth water.

I get up, adjusting my constant hard-on that I seem to have around this woman and walk over to her so I can sneak some of that bacon. I put my hand on her hip so I don't startle her but that's exactly what I end up doing. I continue to reach for the bacon as she glances over her shoulder at me. I smirk at her as I take a bite of the bacon strip. She looks at my mouth then quickly turns back around, trying to play it off that I don't effect her. I'd so much like to press my dick to her so she can feel how much she effects me.

"Did you sleep well?" She asks me nonchalantly.

"I did." I really did, and that's unusual for me.

"I made breakfast." She states the obvious. "I hope you don't mind." _Why would I mind?_

"Not at all."

I'm vaguely aware that my hand has been holding her hip the entire time we've been talking. She's plating our food so I step away to set the breakfast bar where we'll eat. I notice she hasn't gotten our drinks so I start the coffee machine and ask her if she'd like a cup.

"No, thank you. Orange juice is fine." She sounds so at ease.

I gather our drinks as she puts our plates on the placemats that I put on the breakfast bar and we sit down together. In a playful mood, I hand her a fork, only to not release my hold. We end up playing a game of tug-of-war until she gives me that sexy giggle in surrender so I relinquish the fork.

We eat our breakfast in silence but this time the silence is not uncomfortable. It's like we've done this for years.

"I'll drive you home, after we've eaten." I let her know.

"Drive?" She asks, taking a bite.

That's right, Portland is a ways away and we did fly _Charlie Tango_ here.

"Would you prefer to fly." I tease her.

"Either is fine." She says like it doesn't matter but I know she'd rather fly.

"Flying it is." I grin at her.

I love flying. I'm all too happy to do it again. Although, if I drove it would give us more time together. I push that feeling away not wanting to spoil our playful, good mood by thoughts of never seeing her again. It's easy to fall back into my good mood when I see her smile.

When we finish eating, Anastasia puts our dishes into the sink and once again I can't keep my eyes off of her sexy ass and those fine, fine legs of hers. I quickly look up when she turns around, pretending like I wasn't just checking her out.

"I'm going to get dressed." I let her know before she can reprimand me. "I'll meet you near the elevator in fifteen minutes." I give her my demand.

"Yes, sir." She says as dashes out of the room and up the stairs like a good submissive.

I close my eyes and visualize the thought of her calling me sir on her knees in my Playroom as I inhale deeply. _Is it too much to ask for her NOT to call me sir?_ I guess it doesn't matter so much since I wont see her again. And there went my good mood.

I get up and walk to my bedroom to get dressed.

I send Taylor an email notifying him that I need a flight plan to Portland. He replies that it's done and will be waiting to drive us to the Heathman.

I slip on my jeans and a T-shirt then quickly brush my teeth before I walk out.

I'm shocked to see Anastasia, waiting for me. She's wearing her red dress again, holding her heels. I said 15 minutes and she's here early, not keeping me waiting. It's like she wants to please me. I ignore the way that makes me feel and the feeling in my chest when she gives me a small smile as she tucks a few loose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"You're ready?" I ask to make sure since I know it takes women longer to get ready than men, yet here she is. Waiting on me.

"Yes, Mr. Grey." She says, putting on her heels so we can leave.

I almost expected her to call me sir, but I'm glad she didn't.

I nod then call the elevator for us.

When it arrives we step inside the confined space and I press the button for the roof so I can Anastasia back to Portland.

As soon as the doors close the sexual tension is back and thicker than ever. I look at Anastasia and she's once again, BITING THAT FUCKING LIP.

 _I want to bite that lip!_

"Fuck it." I hear myself growl and the next thing I know I have her pinned against the elevator wall.

 _Fuck it, indeed. If this is the last time I'll see her I'm going to get my kiss and bite that lip that has been begging me to bite it._

First thing's first. I swiftly capture her wrists, holding them above her head, safely away from me so she can't touch me, then I tilt her face up and crash my lips to hers. She gasps, giving my tongue access to her mouth so I slip my tongue into her mouth, tasting her properly. _She tastes so fucking sweet._ She moans in my mouth spurring me on. She's an exquisite flavor, like I knew she would be. _I want more!_ I can't control the moan that escapes when she sucks on my tongue. _Sucks on my fucking tongue!_ I push myself towards her, making my dick a bit happier with the friction as I grind onto her. She wiggles her fingers, silently begging to be set free, but I can't. I know the elevator will reach the roof sooner than I'd like it to so before it's too late, I do what I've been longing to do. I nibble on her bottom lip, pulling it with my teeth.

Just as fast as I started the kiss, I end it, much too soon if you ask me but the elevator reaching it's destination stops me from doing anymore than I already have. It only lasted seconds but it felt like hours.

 _What is it about elevators?_

I lead her quietly to _Charlie Tango_ and, once again, lift her as I assist her into the helicopter. I climb in on the pilot's side and enjoy assisting her with her harness once again. This time when I grab the buckle between her thighs and brush my knuckles against her sex, I press harder. She gasps when I do so. _FUCK! She's so fucking wet. I can feel how soaked her panties are through the lace._

"You're very wet, Ms. Lambert." I chastise my naughty girl, trying not to pant.

"You were very hard, Mr. Grey." She says accusing me of being aroused, but honestly... _can you really blame me?_

I smirk when I see her blush, then I strap in to fly us back to Portland.

My mood has shifted from playful and happy to brooding and sulking within seconds when I realize we wont have much longer to be together.

I don't understand these feelings I keep having with her.

 _ **~..~..~**_

I land _Charlie Tango_ on the building we left from yesterday and unstrap my harness then assist Anastasia with hers.

We ride the elevator down in silence. The mood has definitely shifted. I keep my hands to myself and in my pockets as I sulk.

When the elevator doors open, I lead her out to my SUV where Taylor is waiting for us.

Taylor opens the rear door, we get in, then he drives us to the Heathman Hotel.

I can't shake this brooding feeling that I have. I don't want her to leave. I don't want to give her up so soon. I just found her. I constantly run my hand through my hair as I try to come up with something, anything, to make her stay with me, to keep her awhile longer. She goes home tomorrow and then I will never see her again. _Ever._ I don't like how that makes me feel as I've never felt this before.

 _What is this unknown feeling?_

All too soon Taylor parks in front of the hotel. I glare at him through the rear-view mirror. _He could have drove a little fucking slower!_ Although, I don't see how it would have mattered since Anastasia and I haven't said one word to each other since we landed or even in the air on the way here. But it still would have given me a few extra minutes with her.

"I'd like to see you again." I find myself asking though it's posed as a statement.

"Mr. Grey." She pauses. "We can't." This is my fault, I've been giving her and myself mixed signals.

"Look, I know I said you should steer clear of me but I want to see you again."

 _I'm desperate here, baby. There's something about you, I don't know what it is, but I'm finding it impossible to stay away from you._

"Mr. Grey, I'm so confused." She frowns, rubbing her temples.

"I know." I know that it's me that is confusing her with my hot and cold approach with her.

"I think it's best if we leave it here." _No. Please. No_.

"I can't." I'm able to say without the fear I'm feeling laced in my voice.

She seems to be thinking but not convinced.

"I know you're leaving on Sunday-" I'm start only to be interrupted by her.

"Sunday?" She says it like it's news to her.

"You said you were leaving." _Maybe she said she's leaving Saturday night? No, she said Sunday_. "Sunday is your last day here."

"Oh, right."

"Stay with me until you leave." I continue what I planned to say.

I realize I should have brought this up in Seattle at Escala before we flew all the way here but I'm desperate now.

"I wish I could."

"You can." _Because you don't leave until tomorrow_. "You're choosing not to."

"I can't." _Why?_ She kisses my cheek. "Thank you for the date, Mr. Grey."

She gets out of the SUV before I can do or say anything more to convince her to stay with me. _Leaving me forever._


	15. CPOV of Chapter 6

**CPOV**

Taylor gets back in the SUV after he helped Anastasia inside the hotel while I sat in the SUV like a fucking idiot as I watched her walk away and out of my life forever. I find myself starring at the hotel as Taylor pulls away. My chest hurts so fucking bad I'm tempted to ask Taylor to take me to the hospital in fear that I may have a heart attack as I've never felt this before but instead I let myself feel the pain that I deserve.

I lay my head back against the seat and close my eyes as I settle in for the long drive to Seattle and my life of misery.

I can't believe I just let her go. But it's for the best.

After awhile my phone rings so I answer it without even bothering to look at who it is with my head still back and my eyes still close.

"Grey." I snap.

 _"Christian, darling. It's mom."_ I hear the only other voice that can lift my spirits besides the voice that belongs to the mysterious and enchanting Anastasia.

"Hi, mom."

 _"Darling, you sound awful, is everything alright?"_

"I'm not sure." I say instead of my usual 'fine' every time she asks me if I'm alright, because it's true. I'm not sure if I will survive this.

 _"Oh, no."_ I hear the concern my mother has for me. _"I do hope you will be able to make it to the charity gala tonight. I haven't seen you in what feels like weeks, dear."_

I sit straight up. I forgot about the gala. Perhaps, I can bring Anastasia with me as my date. She doesn't leave until tomorrow so it's possible.

 _"I'll be there, mom."_ I say in a much better mood than when we started our conversation.

"Wonderful." She cheers.

 _"I have to go, mom, but I'll see you tonight."_

"Okay, dear."

I quickly hang up.

"Taylor, turn around." I say urgently.

"Sir?"

"Turn around. I need to go back to the Heathman right away."

"Yes, sir." He say unusually happy and turns the SUV around, driving us back to Portland and the Heathman.

When Taylor arrives at the Heathman and pulls up to the doors, I quickly get out and rush through the lobby to the elevators. I did drop her off awhile ago so I hope she's in her room. I call the elevator, hitting the button rapidly until the elevator arrives.

When I enter the elevator, I push the button for the penthouse floor then push the door close button.

I'm nervous but determined as I run my hand through my hair, pacing the small confine of the elevator. Surely she wont mind attending a charity event with me. She's a naturally caring and compassionate person so the charity event is my ticket to seeing her again.

 _~DING~_

I quickly get off the elevator and walk to Anastasia's suite.

I knock on her door and let her know it's me.

"Anastasia, it's Christian Grey. Let me in."

I can barely hear a thing but I can hear someone whispering so I know she's in there.

"Anastasia, I know you're in there." I knock again when she doesn't answer.

Now the whispers have turned into murmurs that I can't make out. I see housekeeping carts so she's probably talking to her housekeeper.

"Open the door. Please." I plead with her.

The murmuring continues until I finally hear her sweet voice through the door.

 _"What do you want, Mr. Grey?"_

"Open the door, baby." I find myself calling her baby and I try to ignore how high that makes me feel but I can't, and I end up grinning at the thought of her being my baby. _Mine._

 _"Just tell me what you want."_ She says through the door, not opening it.

 _Come on, baby, let me in._ I say internally.

"Let me in." I end up saying without the 'baby' bit.

 _"That's what you want?"_

"To start with, yes." _But oh, no, baby. What I want is more. Much, much more. What I want is you._ "Open the door." I demand.

 _"I can't."_

"Why not?" _Why can't she open the door?_

 _"I'm..."_ I hear her pause. _"...indisposed."_

"I don't care." _Why won't she just open the door? Why is she talking to me through the door? I don't care if she's naked, well, I wouldn't be able to get out what I want to say without fucking her first._ I realize how desperate I must look standing in the hallway of the hotel, conversing with her through the closed door.

 _"Just... give me a minute."_

I put my hands on either side of the door frame as I wait for her to open the door.

I'm usually not this patient but I would wait here all day if I had to until she comes out or opens the door for me.

I will admit it does take her a bit longer than I would like but finally I hear her unlock the door and open it. I straighten up when she opens it but not enough for me to enter, keeping it latched. I find this amusing as well as the towel on her head. I can only see her bare shoulder as she hides that delectable body from my view, standing behind the door of her suite. She must have just got out of the shower.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I ask, trying not to smirk.

"No." She says determined. "As I've said, I'm indisposed." _Indisposed, huh?_

"I'd like to speak with you in the privacy of your suite, Ms. Lambert." What I really want to say is _I'd like to see what's under that towel, baby_ but I keep it polite and professional.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey. I'm leaving tomorrow." _No, don't leave._ I internally beg her.

"I know." _But I don't want you to leave me._ "Accompany me to a charity event tonight." I say the reason I've come back.

Her eyes widen, unbelieving then she looks back into the suite. I frown. _What is she looking at?_ I can't see anything with the door only cracked open.

"Mr. Grey, there are millions of women dying for you to look their way." She says looking back at me.

 _I don't want anyone but you, baby._

"Then why are you making me work so hard for your attention?" I ask her but this is not what I need right now. I'm standing in the fucking hallway for fuck's sake. I need her to agree to accompanying me to the gala.

"I-

"Please." I interrupt her before she can even say a word, hoping to get her to agree. "I'll bring you back tonight or to the airport tomorrow. Whichever you prefer."

She looks back inside the room again. It confuses me more. Before I have time to process what she's doing she looks back at me.

"Fine." She finally gives in and agrees.

I release the breath I didn't even realize I was holding and smile a relieved smile. I'm going to see her again.

"Great."

I wish I could stay until tonight but my tux is at my apartment, not that I couldn't just as easily buy a new one here but I also want to stop at Cartier and I need to talk to Flynn before the gala to work out why I feel this way about this girl, especially if she's going to leave me tomorrow.

"I have to leave for Seattle but I'll send a limo to pick you up." I let her know.

"Okay. I um, I'm going to get dressed now." _I wish you wouldn't_.

"I'll see you later." I can't get over how happy I am that I will see her later.

"Laters." She smiles repeating my 'laters' I said to her yesterday.

"Laters, baby." Calling her baby again, feels just as great, only better as this time because I'm looking at her beautiful blue eyes when I address her as my baby.

I can see the dreamy look in her eyes as she grins closing the door and I can't help my goofy grin as I stride, happily, to the elevator with my hands in my pockets.

When I get into my SUV, I'm in a much better, brighter mood than I was the last time I left the Heathman, hours earlier.

"Escala, sir?" Taylor asks as we pull away from the hotel.

"Cartier." I let him know. "I also need you to pick up Ms. Lambert tonight but do so in a limo." Only the best for my girl.

"Yes, sir." He says without complaint that he's to drive me to Seattle then back to Portland to pick up Anastasia then drive her back to Seattle even after being stranded in Portland last night. The man deserves a raise. He's worth is weight in gold I tell you.

 _ **~..~..~**_

After spending far too much time in Cartier, picking out the perfect gift for Anastasia, I called Flynn for an emergency session and since he's at his home getting ready for the gala tonight, as he and his wife are attending, I'm meeting him at his home so I have Taylor drive me to Escala where I grab my suit for tonight then drive and a few condoms, just incase we go back to the hotel instead of here.

Before Taylor leaves I write a quick note to Anastasia and hand the Cartier box to Taylor along with the card for him to give to my baby. Then drive myself in my SUV to Flynn's so Taylor can pick up Anastasia in the limo.

I'm shown to Flynn's home office by his wife, Rhain, when I arrive.

"Christian." He greets me, standing to shake my hand.

"Flynn."

"Have a seat. What seems to be the problem and the need for an emergency session?"

"I... met a girl that I can't seem to get off my mind. It's distracting me and pissing me off, but at the same time, I enjoy it."

"A submissive?" He assumes since that's the only kind of relationship with a woman I've ever had.

"No. I don't believe her to be in the lifestyle." I let him know.

"I see." He makes a note. "What's her name?"

"Anastasia." I love saying her name. I could say it all day and never bore of hearing it as it rolls off my tongue.

"Anastasia, what?"

"That's the thing. I don't know."

"You don't... you don't know?" He asks as it's unusual for me not to know every detail about someone that is in my life. Short or long term. "Did you not do a background check on this girl?" He sounds a little pleased that I didn't, but I did. "This is different for you. You'll have to get to know this girl the old fashioned way."

"I ran a background check on her." I chuckle, letting him know.

"I'm a little confused? You did a background check but you don't know her last name?"

"Welch found out that she's adopted. She said her last name was Lambert and Anastasia Lambert is adopted so Lambert is not her legal name. I didn't tell her about the check I ran so she assumes that I believe her name to be Lambert. She hasn't told me her legal last name and we haven't been able to access her adoption records yet."

"I'm not sure if you'll be able to. Your adoption is public knowledge but you wont be able to get any information on the adoption and presuming this girl is over 18-"

"She is." I hiss, interrupting him. _What does he think of me?_

"I said presumably, Christian." He's unaffected by my glare and used to it by now. "No need to get upset."

"For fuck's sakes, I'm not a fucking child molester! Of fucking course she's of age!"

"Interesting." He says calmly, pissing me off further.

"What?!" I snap.

"You defend Elena, yet you become agitated when I suggest you being with someone underage." _Not this shit again!_

"She helped me." I growl.

"Yes, but there were other ways to help you that did not involve sex with a minor."

"Non that would work. Believe me, I tried. Can we get back on track here? I need help and we don't have much time left."

"What can I do?" He ceases all talk of Elena and my early years.

I don't want to talk about that shit now. It seems every session leads to Elena.

"Help me figure out what's wrong with me." I say like it's an easy task that can be done within seconds. "Why can't I get this girl out of my head? I barely know this girl and I'm obsessed with her. In fact, I know nothing about her except her first name." I get up and start to pace the room while running my hand through my hair. "Is it just an infatuation? Is it just the thrill of the chase? Is it more? What if she leaves and I never see her again? How do I get her to stay? What if she finds out what kind of monster I am and leaves because of that?" I find myself speaking my thoughts out loud.

"Slow down. Let's start at the beginning. Where did you two met?"

"The Heathman Hotel when I was in Portland on business." I finally sit down again. "I met her on Wednesday night when I arrived. She's staying there until Sunday. It's Saturday and I still can't seem to stop thinking about her no matter what I do." _There's something about her and I don't know what the fuck it is._ "What should I do?"

"Perhaps, you should try a more conventional relationship." He suggests. "Take her out."

"Out?"

"On a date." He elaborates.

"Oh, I already did."

"You did?" He tries to play it off but I can hear the surprise behind his coolness.

"Yes."

"How did that go? This being your first date?"

"It was awkward at first," I admit. "then it was interesting, then it was tense and finally fascinating. It was different. Not something I'm used to."

"What did you do?"

"I flew her in _Charlie Tango_ to my apartment where we had dinner. After dinner, I was ready to flog and fuck this girl out of my system so I needed her to sign an NDA. But she wouldn't and didn't." I smile when I think of her pinkie promise.

"And then what happened?" Flynn calls my attention to continue.

"Nothing could happen since she didn't sign, so I offered to take her home but she became upset. Then she pinkie promised not to tell anyone too much about me." I chuckle a bit. "So we locked pinkies with the promise, but I couldn't very well tell her about my involvement in BDSM over a pinkie promise so we just danced." I feel the frown on my face as I recall what happened next. "I was tempted to kiss her and almost did, but without the safety of the NDA I couldn't. Besides, I'm a sadist and I have nothing to offer her other than a Dom/Sub relationship. I warned her to steer clear of me."

"Christian, I've told you enough times you are not a sadist." He shakes his head at me. Flynn and I don't agree on the sadist subject. "Is that what type of relationship you are wanting from this girl? A Dom/Sub relationship?"

"Yes." I say almost automatically then I sigh and run my hand through my hair. "No. At first, yes. It's the only kind of relationship I've ever had. I assumed she was in the lifestyle because of the way she would behave in my presence but I don't think she's involved in BDSM, I think she's just shy. Now, I'm not so sure what I want from her, but I do know, I want to be with her."

"So you asked her on the date, to see if you could be more?"

"I asked her on the date to fuck her out of my system, as harsh as that sounds. But since she wouldn't sign the NDA, I wasn't able to."

"Then you pinkie promised, danced and almost kissed." He states like this is normal.

"Yeah."

"Why not kiss her? You were going to fuck her."

"If she signed the NDA," I remind him. "I was going to show her my Playroom and hope she would let me fuck her with a little kinky fuckery involved. I don't know what I was thinking, she's too innocent for that shit." I run my hand through my hair. "This girl has a way of getting into my head. I was going to kiss her but I realized I shouldn't, I couldn't. She would want more, all that hearts and flowers bullshit and I can't do that, I'm a monster and I'd only end up hurting her. So I warned her to steer clear of me."

"You not wanting to hurt her is proof that you're not the monster you claim to be, that you're not a sadist."

I shrug.

"What happened next?"

"I was set and determined to take her home. But then the storm wiped out Escala's power, forcing us to stay in Seattle. We ended up in bed together. It's not what you think." I quickly reassure him when I notice the questions in his eyes. "We didn't have sex. We just talked and slept." I'm still confused about that. "I didn't have a night-terror."

Flynn doesn't say anything, only writes something down and looks at me to continue so I do.

"The next morning I flew her back to Portland and drove her to the Heathman." I leave out our elevator kiss. "My mood went from playful at having her near me the next morning, to pissed that I wouldn't see her again in a nanosecond. And it confused me more because just the night before, I was going to send her home without a care, but when I was driving her back to the hotel, I wanted to be with her longer. I don't know what it is about this girl. I feel different when I'm with her, it's hard to explain. I've never felt this before. So I tried talking her into staying with me until she had to leave Portland, but she declined." _Then she left me._

"I'm sensing there's more."

"She left me. After Taylor drove away from the hotel, I felt like my heart was being literally ripped out of my chest. I seriously thought I was having a heart attack since I've never felt this before. Then my mother called, reminding me of the gala tonight so I had Taylor drive back to the Heathman in hopes that Anastasia would join me."

He nods, waiting.

A slow smile makes it's way onto my face until I am grinning like the fucking Cheshire Cat. "She said yes."

"You're attending the gala with a date?"

"Yes." I say, very happy that I am, then frown. "But she leaves tomorrow." I'm still not fucking sure where she's going. She's still a mystery to me. "I don't want her to go." I admit. "What do I do?"

"Some people come into our lives and stay forever, some only stay a short while, but people come into our life for a reason. Perhaps, there's a reason this girl was brought into your life."

"Why?"

"When you figure out why, you'll know exactly what to do."

"Flynn, you're not helping here." _What the fuck am I paying him for if he's not going to help me?_ "She leaves tomorrow, I need help now, not some fucking metaphor that will take me awhile to decipher and by the time I do, she'll be gone. What do you suggest I do?"

"If tonight is all you have with this girl, make it memorable."


	16. CPOV of Chapter 7

**CPOV**

After my useless talk with Flynn, I went straight to my parents house to get ready since I didn't want to be late because Anastasia will be there as my date and I don't want her there without me. I got dressed in my childhood bedroom and now I'm looking for my girl.

When I spot her, I nearly collapse when I see the sexy gown she is wearing. _Wow!_ Then I chuckle, seeing Mia bounce over to my girl. Mia is a very bubbly, friendly girl, I'm pleased to see her care for my girl. Instead of making myself known, I stay in the shadows watching.

Mia takes my girl to meet her friends, and that's my cue to step in. I make my way to my girl to be stopped twice by passing guests that want to talk. I exchange quick pleasantries before I politely excuse myself. I come up behind Anastasia, hearing the end of Mia's sentence.

"... date." Is the only thing I hear her say to her friends then she turns to Anastasia. "What's his name?"

"Christian... um." I love hearing my name from her mouth but she stops.

I'm unsure why she's not telling Mia I'm her date but I continue walking toward her.

"Christian what?" Mia asks. "My brother's name is Christian, but surely that can't be who you are talking about." She giggles but suddenly stops when she sees me come up.

I bet this will shock Mia. I wrap my arm around Anastasia's waist, feeling that currant that I always seem to feel whenever we touch. Mia's eyes bug out of her head like a cartoon character when I kiss Anastasia's temple.

"I'm very glad you made it." I tell Anastasia, because I am.

She looks up at me so I look down at her and smile a megawatt smile at my girl. She has a dreamy look in her eye but she stays quiet.

"If you'll excuse us." I politely say to Mia and her friends who have yet to say anything and are starring at me.

"I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up." I apologize to her once we've walked away from Mia and her friends.

"It's fine." Is all she says.

I stop walking when I notice she's not wearing the jewelry I purchased for her to wear tonight.

"Where's your necklace?"

"I can't accept it, Mr. Grey." _Shit, she doesn't like it._ I knew I should have gone with something simple. "It's-"

"You don't like?" I ask her.

"It's beautiful, Mr. Grey." _Then why isn't she wearing the jewelry?_ "But it's too much." _Seriously?_

I pull my phone out of my pocket and push the speed dial for Taylor then bring my phone to my ear.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ He answers immediately.

"Taylor. Bring me the Cartier jewelry."

 _"Yes, sir."_ I hang up.

"No, it's-"

"Yours." I interrupts her. "Trust me, Anastasia, I can afford it."

"But that's not the point."

Soon Taylor joins us with the box of jewelry. I take out the necklace and point my finger in the air and twirl it, signaling for her to turn around, and I'm pleased to see she does without a fight. I put the necklace on her then take out the matching earrings and nod to Taylor, who leaves with the empty box. I hand Anastasia the earrings and she blindly puts them in.

"Beautiful." I let her know, because it's true.

She blushes that beautiful shade.

I walk her to the front of the gala to have our photo taken since we weren't able to, not arriving together, and I want a photo to remember her by.

After they snap a few too many photos, I lead Anastasia back to the gala where everyone and anyone walks up to us to talk business with me. I'm sure they also want to find out who the young woman on my arm is as well. I introduce her to some and others can fuck off. Anastasia seems to be use to this sort of thing because she is very polite, formal, and she smiles a wide smile that I know is fake. I keep a possessive arm around her as we talk to the guests, only to let go when needed to shake a hand then my arm goes right back to where it belongs.

"Christian." Flynn says, walking up with a huge smile on his fucking useless face with Rhain on his arm.

I ask the man for advice and all he gives me is make it memorable.

"Evening, Flynn." I greet the charlatan, shaking his hand then putting my arm back around Anastasia's waist. Perhaps I should be on her other side so I don't have to let her go. I don't ever want to let her go. "This is Anastasia Lambert, the girl I mentioned earlier today, she's my date." I introduce Flynn to the mysterious Anastasia.

"It's nice to put a face with the name." He holds Anastasia's hand and introduces himself. "John Flynn."

"It's nice to meet you." My girl says politely with her fake smile but then she looks up at me with a frown. _What?_

"This is John's wife," I let Anastasia know. "Rhain Flynn."

"It's lovely to meet you, darling." Rhain says to my girl.

"You as well, Mrs. Flynn."

"Rhain, please." Anastasia smiles a more friendly smile at her. "So what do you do, Anastasia?"

 _Yes, what do you do?_

I listen intently to find out, ignoring Flynn as he talks. I'm sure he knows what I'm doing because I believe I hear him say the word baseball. Flynn is not a sports type of guy and knows nothing about the game. I give a halfhearted grunt and continue to listen to Rhain and Anastasia.

"May I call you Anastasia." Rhain asks her.

"Oh, um. Yes, of course. I prefer, Ana." _Ana?_ No, Anastasia is much too beautiful to shorten. "Rhain is such a uniquely beautiful name."

"Thank you, Ana. I love your name, Anastasia, but I can understand the want to shorten it."

The ladies then fall into a conversation about the younger Flynn boys so I finally pay a little more attention to Flynn.

When I look at him his has a smug know it all smile on his face. I glare at him but it doesn't last long because Anastasia inadvertently moves closer to me and I begin to grin as I hold her close.

"You look happy." Flynn comments low enough for the ladies not to hear us.

"I am." _For now._

"She's very beautiful."

"She is." _I couldn't agree more_. "We're going to mingle until it's time to enter the tent, if you'll excuse us."

I hear Anastasia and Rhain exchange 'it was nice meeting you' then I escort her away from my therapist before too much can be revealed.

"What was that?" She stops walking and sounds upset.

"What?" _Did I miss something?_

"How did that man know who I am? You had to of told him about me. I thought you like your privacy? You have people sign NDAs so they don't speak about you to others but what about you? You're allowed to talk with whomever you wish? I pinkie promised you, Mr. Grey. I know that sounds ridiculously childish but I didn't talk to my friends about our date, not even about you, attacking me in the elevator."

This is the most she have ever spoken to me and she's practically yelling at me. This is new for me, nobody yells at me. I'm confused because I don't know if I like it or not. Women usually do as I tell them without hesitation or complaint, but her talking back to me feels... normal.

I take her arm and lead her some place quiet and private where we can discuss this matter without prying ears.

I lead her to the side of the boathouse where not too many can see us and stand in front of her, running my hand through my hair.

 _How much do I tell her?_

"He's my Dr." I explain. "Dr. Flynn is my therapist."

"Oh." Is all she says and looks apologetic.

"You didn't tell anyone that I kissed you?"

I can't believe she followed through with the ridiculous pinkie promise and didn't tell anyone that Christian Grey attacked her in an elevator. _Do you know how much that information is worth?_ I'm not naïve enough to believe a pinkie promise is enough to keep someone quiet, but I'm amused that my Anastasia kept her word and didn't mention anything.

She bites her lip again then pops it open to accommodate her breathing. I notice her swallow hard before she finally answers me.

"No." She squeaks.

 _Hmmm. Interesting_. Perhaps, I will kiss my girl again. I'd love to taste those lips again.

She steps back, hitting her back on the exterior of the boathouse as I step toward her like she's my prey. I put both of my hands on the boathouse, effectively blocking her. _Just a small taste, we're at a charity event after all._ I bring my mouth closer to hers but stop before our lips touch to look at her. She has lust filled in her eyes, she wants this just as much as I do so I continue my path to her mouth and connect with a chaste kiss. It is the most gentle kiss I have ever shared. I pull back and look at her again, starring at this fascinating creature. _What is she doing to me?_ I rub nose with hers and kiss her again.

"Hey, bro." I stop giving her little kisses and move away from Anastasia when I hear my brother. "What's going on over here?"

"Elliot." _Ready to be shocked?_ "This is my date, Anastasia Lambert. Ms. Lambert, this is my brother, Elliot Grey." I introduce them and yup, Elliot looks stunned at the news.

"It's nice to meet you." Anastasia says politely.

"Yeah, you too." Elliot says still in a daze.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ We hear the MC boom through the microphone. _"please be seated, dinner is served."_

"We'll see you inside, Lel." I smirk, leading my girl to our able.

I hold out my arm for Anastasia to hold as we walk to the tent where the other guests are headed to their tables.

When we enter I see my mother and sister at our table so I lead Anastasia there. As we approach we can here their conversation.

"Mia, what are you going on about, darling?"

"Mom, I'm telling you he brought a date." No doubt talking about me. "A girl!" _Of fucking course a girl, Mia!_

They stop talking when they see us and both stand.

"Mother." I greet her, kissing her cheek then introduce my date. "This is Anastasia Lambert. Anastasia, this is my mother, Grace Trevelyan-Grey and you've already met my sister, Mia."

"It's lovely to meet you, Dr. Grey." Anastasia says formally, remembering I told her my mother is a pediatrician. Both Mia and my mother gasp in surprise. I can understand why. "It's nice to see you again, Miss Grey." She says formally to my sister.

"Mia." Anastasia smiles a friendly smile at her.

I pull out the chair next to mine and help Anastasia sit. I notice my mother sit down slowly starring at Anastasia in fascination. I try not to laugh at my mother's reaction. _Is it really this odd, seeing me with someone?_ I guess it is when nobody has seen me interact with someone romantically in all my 26 years. I take my seat next to my girl but stand again when my grandparents approach. Anastasia stands as well so this is a perfect opportunity to introduce them.

"Grandmother, Grandfather, may I introduce my date, Anastasia Lambert. Anastasia, these are my grandparents, Theodore Trevelyan and Doris Trevelyan."

"Oh, he's finally found someone." My grandmother gushes, pulling Anastasia into a bone crushing grateful hug.

"Grandmother." I say.

"Mother." My mother says.

"Grandma." Mia says.

"Dory!" My grandfather says.

But my grandmother ignores us, holding Anastasia at arm's length to get a good look at her.

"And so pretty." _Yes, she is, especially when she blushes like that_. "I do hope you make an honest man out of him." _A what?!_

"Oh, no, ma'am." Anastasia says. "We're just friends." _Friends?_

"Mother!" My mother scolds her mother. "Don't embarrass the poor girl."

"Nonsense." Grandmother brushes her off.

"Don't pay not mind to the silly old coot m'dear." Grandfather says to Anastasia. "She thinks because she's as old as dirt, she has a right to say whatever comes to mind." He holds my grandmother and kisses her temple.

"Oh, Theo." Grandmother hit Grandfather's chest.

Anastasia giggles while I shake my head at the pair then help her into her seat again and sit next to her as everyone takes their seats.

Soon my father walks on stage to start the event then he will introduce our master of ceremonies and join us at our table. My father is going on about Coping Together when we are interrupted by Elena.

"What's this?" She says from behind me so I turn around, as well as very one else at our table, no longer paying attention to my father who is still talking from the stage.

"Elena, darling." My mother says, getting up to kiss her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Christian didn't tell me he was bringing a date this evening.

"A date?" She knows I don't date and I don't introduce my subs to my family.

"Yes, it was quite a surprise. We can seat you with the other donors at the single's table."

"I always sit here, Grace." She's not happy to be put with the other donors instead of the main table and the single donors at that.

"Yes, but as you see, this seat is taken." My mother explains.

"I always sit here, Grace." I can tell Elena is trying to stay calm and put together but I can hear the anger in her tone upon hearing that the beautiful young woman in her usual seat is indeed _my_ date.

"Yes, but as you see this seat is taken." My mother continues.

Elena glares at me so I glare right back then she walks away to sit at the single donor's table. _What the fuck is her problem?_ I look at Anastasia and she has a frown on her beautiful face. I don't want her to think I'm upset so place my hand on her thigh, to both comfort her and calm me.

"Don't worry about it." I whisper in her ear as I lean towards her.

I can smell how intoxicating she smells when I'm this close. I can see little bumps all over her delectable body. It's not the cold tonight but I sit closer to her to keep her warm anyway.

Anastasia nods then takes a drink of her water.

Soon my father arrives at our table and joins us.

"Father, this is Anastasia Lambert, my date." I introduce him as the last to meet my girl. "Anastasia, this is my father, Carrick Grey."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grey."

"You as well." My dad looks just as surprised as everyone else, but pulls it off better than the others.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, please nominate a table head."_ The MC says.

"Oooh! Oooh! Me! Me!" Mia bounces enthusiastically in her seat.

"Mia." Mother chastises her quietly.

 _"In the center of the table you will find an envelope,"_ The MC continues. _"Would everyone find, beg or borrow a bill of the highest denomination you can mange, write your name on it and place it inside the envelope? Table heads, please guard these envelopes carefully. We will need them later."_

I notice Anastasia looking flustered. If she has any cash it must be somewhere under that sexy gown of hers so I take out my wallet and produce two $100 bills. One for her and one for me.

"Here." I say, handing her one along with my pen.

"I'll pay you back." She whispers, accepting the bill. _Pay me back?!_

We sign our names on the bills then hand them to Mia who puts them into the envelope provided.

Servers come out with our starters, and soon everyone at the table begins conversations around as we are served our starter.

"So what is it that you do, Anastasia?" _Yes, what do you do?_

"Um." She swallows her bite of food before she answers. "I'm in college." _College?_ Well, she is only 20.

"Are you from Seattle?" My mother asks her.

"No, ma'am." She doesn't elaborate.

"Grace, dear." My mother says, earing a smile from Anastasia as she continues eating. I'm glad to see her eating.

"How long are you in Seattle?" Mia asks.

"Just tonight." I find myself frowning and my good mood dropping. "I go back home tomorrow." _Don't go_. "What do you do Mia?"

"Oh!" Mia says all too happy to talk about herself. "I just returned from Paris. I was attending a culinary school there."

"What about you, Mr. Um..." She says looking at Elliot but stops, looking around the table. _Did she forget his name?_

"Elliot's fine." He tells her, chuckling.

"Sorry." She smiles. "I know what your parents do, but Mr. Grey didn't tell me what his siblings did."

 _Why is she still calling me 'Mr. Grey'? She's my date, not my employee._

"Mr. Grey, huh? Well, I'm in construction, little lady, and you can call me Elliot. Mr. Grey is my dad or my boring baby brother as you can see."

"I don't think he's boring." _No, baby, I am anything but. I could show you_.

I stay quiet as my family seems to get more out of her than I have.

"How did you two kids meet?" Is the next question asked by my grandmother.

"Mr. Grey was staying at my hotel. Um. I mean, we were staying at the Heathman together. Not together, together. We met at the Heathman." She's flustered and blushing. I would of loved to stay 'together' with her at the Heathman.

"What do your parents do, young lady?" It's Grandfather's turn to ask a question.

"Um, my parents died when I was a baby. I'm adopted." And there's the magic word that makes my family stop with their interrogation.

We're all adopted and my adoption wasn't the happiest of circumstances so they wont dig anymore which means I would be getting anymore information from Anastasia unless I ask personally or she voluntarily tells me. She hasn't been forthcoming with information and I don't want to spend what could possibly be our last night together with a Q and A.

My family has finished their interrogation of my mysterious date and we fall into an easy, friendly conversation around the table while we eat our meal.

"Ana, will you help in the auction?" Mia asks her.

"Of course." She response happily.

 _You're going to make me pay for our first dance, baby?_

I smirk at her, though she's not paying attention to me, she's paying attention to the auction that is taking place before the First Dance Auction.

When the action ends, Mia stands up.

"It's time!" She announces excitedly, walking over to Anastasia.

"Time for what?" Anastasia asks.

"The First Dance Auction, silly." She holds her hand out for Anastasia. "Come on!"

Anastasia takes Mia's hand and follows Mia to the stage.

I just shake my head, smiling as I follow them so I can bid on my girl for our first dance together of the night.

I can't keep my eyes off of her as she stands on the stage, looking like a goddess. If any other fucker dares to bid on her, it will be the last thing he ever does.

 _"And now gentlemen, the highlight of the evening!"_ The MC booms through the speakers. _"The moment you've all been waiting for! These twelve lovely ladies have all agreed to auction their first dance to the highest bidder! Gentlemen, gather 'round, and see what could be yours for the first dance. Twelve comely and compliant wenches."_

Anastasia spots me in the crowd and smiles at me. I return her smile, happy. I'm not usually here, bidding on a first dance but I'd gladly bid as much as I need to in order to dance with my girl.

 _"First up we have the lovely Jada."_ The MC announces and a girl steps forward. He listing her qualities off, talking complete garbage. _"Gentlemen, let the bidding commence."_

"A thousand dollars!" A man calls out.

Very quickly the bidding goes back and forth between two men and Jada's dance is sold for $5000.

I see Anastasia and Mia talking as the next lady up for bid steps up.

"She's quite beautiful." I turn hearing Elena. "Where did you find her?"

"What do you want, Elena?"

"A date? Christian, you and I both know. You. Do. Not. Date. You didn't get her from me so where did you get her from?"

"Yes, a date and she's not in the lifestyle."

"If she's not in the lifestyle, why have you collared her? You've never collared one before."

I frown and look back at Anastasia. I didn't even think about the meaning of the necklace when I bought it and nobody that is not in the BDSM lifestyle would know the meaning behind it. It must have slipped my mind, the meaning behind the collar, and Elena's right, I've never collared a Sub before.

"She's not in the lifestyle." I repeat to her as well as myself. I don't want her to be.

"Vanilla?" She asks surprised.

"No." _We haven't had sex, not that it's any of Elena's business if I had a vanilla sexual experience_.

"She's just a friend that is leaving tomorrow." I'm aware I sound like I'm sulking but I don't fucking care.

"Tomorrow?" She wants more information as she looks towards the stage smiling then back at me.

"Yes, Elena." I growl. "She leaves tomorrow."

"Well, I can see I'll need to set you up with one of my girls soon. You're not-"

"No." I growl. "I'm not interested, Elena."

"Alright, darling. I wont push. You call me when you're ready." She says then walks away, seemingly happy.

 _"And now, allow me to introduce the beautiful, Anastasia."_ The MC announces. _Fuck!_

Thank fuck I wasn't distracted while Anastasia was introduced.

I look up at the stage as Anastasia steps forward. My goddess looks breathtaking.

 _"Beautiful Anastasia plays six musical instruments, is a Russian princess, and is keen on yoga."_ _Keen on yoga, huh?_ Anastasia looks at me then glares at me. _What, baby?_ I smile at her. _"Well, gentlemen-"_ Before he can finish his sentence I interrupt him.

"Ten thousand dollars." I say loud and clear, daring any fucker to bid against me.

I hear gasps all around at either the high starting bid or that I'm the one bidding.

"Fifteen." _What the fu-_ Flynn!

"Twenty." I bid, smirking at Flynn.

 _"Well, gentlemen!"_ The MC announces. _"We have high rollers in the house this evening."_

"Twenty-five." Flynn calls out.

All eyes, including Anastasia's, are on me.

"One hundred thousand dollars." I call out. _Beat that, Flynn. I know he wont._

More gasps are heard throughout the tent at the high number. These dances don't usually go over a couple thousand. Flynn holds his hand up in defeat, laughing so I smirk at him. _Fucker._

 _"One hundred thousand dollars for the lovely Anastasia! Going once... going twice... Sold!"_

The guests cheer in a deafening round of applause as I step toward the stage to claim what is mine, helping her down. _Mine._

I grin at Anastasia as she steps off the stage, kiss the back of her hand then tuck it into the crook of my arm, and lead her away from the stage while we wait for the auction to finish.

"That was a very expensive dance."

"I'm sure it will be worth every single cent." I would have paid more, anything for a dance with her, anything to keep her.

When the auction is finished, I lead Anastasia to the dance floor with the other First Dance Auction guests and get into position. I put her hand on my shoulder then hold her other hand with mine as I pull her closer to me, keeping my hand wrapped around her tiny waist.

"Now, we've been here before." I love feeling her this close. It's such a fucking turn on. "Don't move your hands." I warn her.

She nods.

 _"And now, ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the first dance. Mr. and Dr. Grey, are you ready?"_ The MC asks.

My father nods his head at the MC, holding onto my mother, ready to dance.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen of the First Dance Auction, are you ready?"_

Most nod in agreement.

 _"Then we shall begin."_

The first song of the evening begins to play. _Norah Jones ~ Come Away With Me_. I smile down at Anastasia as she grins up at me. I begin to move with the music, leading Anastasia around the dance floor as we sway to and fro. We don't have much time left. The fireworks start at midnight then I'll have to take her back to the Heathman.

"Do you really have to leave tomorrow?" I ask her as we dance.

"Yes." She's no longer smiling. "I really do."

"I don't want you to go." I find myself saying as I tilt her chin up to look at me so she can see I mean it, while we're dancing.

"I have to." She sounds so sad. _You don't, baby._

"I'd like to see you again." I sound fucking desperate but I am. _When will I ever see her again?_

"Mr. Grey." She shakes her head sadly. "It's best if we don't." _Why?!_

"Best for who?" She must sense I'm a monster.

"You." _Me?_ "Let's just enjoy tonight, okay."

 _If tonight is all we have..._

"Will you stay the night with me?" I ask her, trying not to sound as desperate as I feel.

She looks up at me, almost like she is looking through me and I find myself holding my breath, waiting for her answer.

"Yes." She whispers.


	17. CPOV of Chapter 8

**CPOV**

We continued to dance the night away until the MC announced it was time for the firework display. I don't usually stay that long but when I told Anastasia about the firework display and her face light up, I couldn't decline, so we stayed for the fireworks then left shortly after with Taylor driving us back to Escala.

I'm ecstatic she agreed to stay the night with me but less so that it's her last night here, with me. Perhaps, I can talk her into staying.

In the elevator I hold her close and pepper her face with kisses, sweet, gentle, kisses.

As soon as we reach my apartment, we get off the elevator and I quietly lead her to my room. If tonight is all we have I'm going to make it special for both of us. I'm going to love her like there is no tomorrow, like she's not leaving me, like she's mine to keep. _Forever._

I stop us when we are near my bed and tilt her chin up, looking into her beautiful blue eyes and place small kisses to her perfect lips.

"Mr. Grey-"

"Christian." _We're making love, baby_. "Call me, Christian."

"Christian."

I savor how good if feels to hear her call me by my given name for the first time ever. How sexy it sounds coming from her sweet mouth.

"There's something I have to tell you."

I suspect she's going to tell me about her last name so I finally risk showing my hand.

"I already know."

"You know?" I knew this would scare her if she knew I did the background check.

"I know your last name isn't Lambert. I don't know what it is but I fucking don't care. I'm breaking all my rules and I want you, Anastasia. I've wanted you from the moment I saw you." _Please, don't let the background check I ran on you ruin this moment._

I step forward and try to continue our kissing but she stops me again before I can do anything.

"No, that's not it. Well, it is, only partly but..." She takes a deep breath like she's going to tell me the world will end tomorrow. I know it will but she promised to spend the night with me. I don't want to think about that. I just want to think about her, us, together, tonight.

 _I don't fucking care what she has to say, I want her and I want her now. And what Christian Grey wants, Christian Grey gets._

"There first time you saw me I was-"

"You were mesmerizing." I interrupt her, kissing those sweet, succulent lips.

I hold her head, kissing her softly as I reach around to unzip her gown and even though her hands are on my biceps, I don't care, I don't feel the panic, I don't feel the anxiety. Her dress cascades down onto the floor and she steps out of it, standing before me, wearing blush pink lace lingerie and the diamond necklace I purchased for her. She's beyond beautiful. I reach around to unclasp her strapless bra, exposing her breasts to me. I'm pleased to see them harden under my gaze as my dick hardens even more. She's beyond perfect. I can't believe I'm going to make love to this beautiful creature. I've never made love before and I'm nervous I will fuck it up. I look at her eyes when I take off my tux jacket, swallowing hard.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She asks me. _More than anything, baby_.

"I want you." I remove my bowtie and unbutton my shirt. "Do you want me, Anastasia?" _I know you do, baby_.

"Yes." She whispers without hesitation.

"Lay on the bed, baby." I command her softly.

I'm please when she follows my directions. I pull out a condom that I put in my pants pocket, just incase we went back to the Heathman tonight, then toss it onto the bed for later. I can't keep my eyes off of her as I unbuckle my belt, unbutton my slacks, then unzip and removing them along with my boxer briefs, reveling my huge erection. She squirms when she sees how big I am. I give myself a few strokes to pacify my dick as I climb onto the bed and on top of her. I kiss her as I let my hand roam her body, grabbing her breast, sliding down to her hip. I grab her hip then hook my fingers into the hem of her panties, moving my hand to the front of her panties and granting my hand access to her sex. I moan with her following me when I feel how soaking wet she is already.

"You're so wet, baby." I murmur against her mouth. _So fucking wet_.

She moans loudly in response. I kiss her neck when she tilts her head back while my thumb plays with her clit and I insert two fingers inside her warm, hot, wet, core. She's so fucking tight, I have to prepare her for me, so I start moving my fingers in a motion to stretch her then in a come hither motion, finding her g-spot. She moves her hips, meeting my fingers, faster and faster. I can feel her already tight pussy squeeze my fingers so I know she's on the edge, so close to her release.

"Mr. Oh, Christian!" She moans in pleasure, on the edge of ecstasy.

"Cum for me, Anastasia."

"Oooh!" And she does, beautifully.

Climaxing around my fingers, squeezing them even tighter. She claws at the sheets, head back, mouth slack, eyes closed, back arched in pleasure. It's a beautiful sight and it's almost enough to make me cum on the spot. I can only imagine how her pussy will grip my dick and I can feel my pre-cum leaking from my dick. I continue to pump my fingers in and out of her, prolonging her orgasm until she comes down from her high and blinks up at me with a satisfied smile.

 _Oh, baby, I'm not done with you yet._

I remove my fingers, sucking her juices from them and moan when I taste how unbelievable she tastes.

"Delicious." I feel the need to let her know. She tastes exquisite.

I want to taste her more but I'm barely hanging on the edge. I have to have her. _Now._

I quickly grab her panties from her hips, pulling the down as she helps me by lifting her sexy ass up, then I toss them unseen behind me, useless to me. She's fucking laying in my bed stark naked only wearing the jewelry I gave her and she couldn't possible look anymore beautiful. I reach for the condom packet, opening it with my teeth then quickly put it on. She's rubbing her thighs together to find relief so I open them and settle between them. I grab her hands so she can't touch me, holding them near her head. The tip of my dick bumps into her sex, begging to enter. We're staring at each other as I slowly thrust foreword, entering her tight core.

 _OH_ "Fuck." _SHE'S SO WET AND SQUEEZING ME SO TIGHTLY, I'M GOING TO FUCKING CUM!_

Once I'm balls deep, I don't move an inch, in fear I am cum much too soon.

When I feel I have myself under control, I slowly pull out and trust back into her.

"Oh, fuck." _SO FUCKING TIGHT!_ "You're so fucking tight, baby." I find myself saying, panting already.

"Christian, please move." She begs me, calling me by my name again. But I can't move. If I do I'm going to blow my load and she wont be very pleased. Thank fuck I already made her cum because I don't think this is going to last very long.

I moan, feeling her sex grip my dick when she flexes her hips up, begging me to move.

"Give me a minute, baby." I tell her, taking the minute to get myself under control.

I kiss her soft lips and begin to move, not stopping this time as I set a slow pace. Soon she starts meeting my thrusts and we begin to move together, making love. It feels unbelievably good. _So fucking good._ When she raises her thighs higher, I'm able to go even deeper so I circle my hips, grinding into her. I kiss her as we make love, moaning into each others mouths. I'm so fucking close to spilling my seed inside of her and then her sex clenches me ever tighter, gripping my dick and I can't hold out any longer. Thankfully she cums with me in the most mind-blowing orgasm I've ever had while we kiss.

When we've come down from our high, it only leaves me wanting more. Much more.

"Anastasia." _Please don't leave me._

"Christian." _Never._

* * *

 _"No, don't leave me." I plead with her._

 _"I have to."_

 _"Please. Stay with me."_

 _"I can't." And then she's gone._

"NO!" I shout, sitting upright in my bed.

Fuck, it was just a dream. More like a nightmare, and surprisingly worse than my night-terrors.

I will the panic I feel to go down and look next to me, hoping I didn't wake my beautiful girl. Seeing my bed empty has never brought panic like it does now but then my heart returns to it's regular beat when I realize she's probably making us breakfast again like she did yesterday morning.

I get out of bed and use the bathroom then wash my hands and brush my teeth. I'd hate to kiss my beautiful girl with morning breath. When I grab my toothbrush, I feel it's damp. I smirk, thinking of my beautiful girl using my toothbrush. While I brush my teeth I notice her necklace so when I finish I take it with me.

I put on some boxer briefs, wouldn't want to startle the staff, grab the necklace to put it on my beautiful girl and walk out to the main room to find her. But when I walk into the main room I stop dead in my tracks when I don't see her.

 _Where is she?_

I look around not knowing where to look. She wasn't in my room, my bathroom and she's not in the kitchen.

 _Where could she have gone?_

I head to the security office to ask Taylor if he's seen her but the room is empty.

 _What the fuck do I pay him for?_

Instead I sit behind the desk to check the CCTV. I rewind monitors until I see Anastasia. I back it up to the beginning then push play, turning up the volume.

I don't have cameras in my bedroom so when I first see her, she's coming out of my room, wearing my clothes and holding her gown and heels. She looks sad and to be crying. _Baby, you don't have to leave._ I see her walk to the elevator instead of the kitchen.

 _No! No! No!_

Then I see Taylor come out of the security office to stop her.

 _Yes, he's definitely getting a bonus_.

I continue to watch them on the edge of my seat.

 _"May I help you, Ms. Lambert?"_

 _"No."_ She tries not to look at him. _"Um. No, thank you."_

 _"Pardon my forwardness, ma'am, but does Mr. Grey know you're leaving?"_

"No, I do not." I say to the CCTV.

 _"No."_ She says sadly, sniffing.

 _Why is she crying? She's the one leaving me when she doesn't have to._

The elevator arrives so she walks in but Taylor holds the door open, preventing it from closing.

 _"Please. Allow me to take you home, Ms. Lambert."_

"NO!" I growl at the CCTV. "Don't let her leave me!"

 _"I'll be fine."_ She says.

 _"I insist, ma'am."_ Taylor says, stepping on the elevator with her.

I note the time of the video. This happened hours ago. _HOURS!_ She's likely back at the Heathman. I quickly sprint to my bedroom, throw on whatever clothes I can find, call my own flight plan, then get into the elevator.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_ Taylor answers when I call him.

"Where is she?!" I snap.

 _"I just dropped Ms. Lambert off at the Heathman, sir."_

"Why?!" I growl through my clenched teeth, getting off the elevator and running to my R8.

I put my car in gear, I squeal the tires and high-tail it out of the parking garage, heading to Boeing Field where _Charlie Tango_ is and activate my hands-free.

 _"Sir-"_ I interrupt him.

"You're fired." I growl. "Do you hear me? You are fucking fired!"

 _"Yes, sir."_

"Go back to the Heathman!" I demand my ex-employee. "Detain her until I get there. I'm on my way."

 _"Sir, how-"_

"I don't fucking care how!" I cut him off. "Just fucking do it, Taylor!"

I end the call and get out, running full speed to _Charlie Tango_ as my pilot, who has already started my pre-flight checks as I requested, jumps out. I get inside my helicopter, talk with ATC, then fly her to Portland, praying like I've never prayed before, that she's there when I arrive. That she hasn't left yet. I don't fucking care if I have to kidnap her and lock her in my Playroom, she's not leaving me!


	18. CPOV of Chapter 9 & 10

**CPOV**

I arrive in Portland 43 minutes later.

When I come out of the building that I landed _Charlie Tango_ on, Taylor is there waiting. I feel panic and relief flood through me.

 _If he's here..._ I look at the back door of the SUV but I can't see through the dark tinted windows and the door stays closed.

"Where is she?" I demand to know, my voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Grey-"

"FUCK!" I run to the SUV, getting into the driver's seat as Taylor gets into the passenger seat, and floor it to the Heathman.

"Sir, there's something you should know."

"Not now, Taylor!"

Taylor stays quiet while I speed through Portland and pull up to the front of the Heathman, screeching to a halt in the front of the building, tossing my keys to the valet, and running into the hotel with Taylor right behind me.

"Taylor, get a key to her room."

"Sir-"

"NOW, TAYLOR." I bark at him, making everyone in the lobby stop and stare as I run to the elevator and go up to the penthouse floor.

When I get off the elevator, I pound on her door, hoping Taylor is wrong and she just didn't answer for him.

"Anastasia! Anastasia, please, please, open the door, baby, please!" I beg, continuing to pound on the door.

"May I help you, sir?" A housekeeper comes out of the room across from Anastasia's suite.

"Yes." I say relieved. "Open this door." I demand.

"I'm sorry, sir, but hotel policy-"

"Please." I plead with her, desperate.

I do the one thing I can think of. The one thing that would make Anastasia swoon every time I did so. I smile the biggest megawatt smile I can muster.

"Surely you can do this favor for me?" I ask so sweet my teeth hurt.

"Sssure." She blushes and blinks multiple times, unbelieving.

She takes out her master key card and opens the suite for me.

"Thank you." I say and quickly go inside.

"Anastasia!" I call her name, looking around the suite, trying to find her or any signs of her but the suite is immaculate. "Anastasia!"

"Ana's not here, sir." The housekeeper says from the hallway, watching me run around the suite like a chicken with his head cut off.

"When did she leave?" _Maybe I still have time to stop her_.

"Well, um. I haven't seen her since... yesterday, sir."

Shows how much she knows. Taylor brought Anastasia back hours ago.

I slam the door shut, wanting to be left alone.

I look around the suite again, knowing I wont find her. There's no signs that she ever stayed here, they must have cleaned the room shortly after she left.

My heart leaps out of my chest when I hear someone knocking on the door. I run to the door and throw it open.

"Anastasia!" My excitement is immediately extinguished when I see it's not her. "Taylor."

"Sir."

I open the door for him allowing him to enter.

"I need you to get information from the front desk on Anastasia Lambert."

"I already have, sir."

"Great. Well, let's have it."

"No one by that name has stayed in this suite or in this hotel, sir."

"What?"

"This room has been unoccupied for a week, sir."

"No." _I don't believe it_.

"I'm sorry, sir."

"No." _I wont believe it_.

My knees buckle and I fall to the floor in a pile of a man because that's what I am, a husk of a man. She's gone and I have no way of finding her.

"Mr. Gr-"

"Leave." I whisper.

"Sir?"

"Leave." I say louder.

"Sir, I-"

"I said leave me the fuck alone, Taylor!" I roar. "Now!"

"Yes, sir. I'll let the hotel know you'll be staying."

 _I don't give a fuck what you do_.

 **...**

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

 **...**

 _~knock~knock~knock~knock~_

 _~knock~knock~knock~knock~_

 **...**

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

 **...**

 _~knock~knock~_

 _"Room service."_ I didn't order any fucking room service. " _Mr._ Grey?"... They continue to knock when I don't answer. ... _"Mr. Grey, room service."_

I hear the door open and noise in the main room but I don't move from the bed I have been laying on for hours but it feels like years.

"Sir?" He asks from the main room but the double doors leading to the bedroom are wide open so he can see me.

"Get the fuck out." I murmur deadly.

"Yes, sir."

 **...**

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

 _~ring~ring~ring~_

"Grey." I finally answer my phone only to wish I hadn't.

 _"Christian, dear, it's mom._ _I was calling to invite you and your little friend to dinner tonight since it's family dinner night. I'd love to see you, and Anastasia, of course. Will you be joining us?"_

"No." I hang up.

 **...**

 _~knock~knock~knock~_

 _"Housekeeping."_ I hear the housekeeper announce before she enters the suite.

I hear her gasp but I don't move.

"Get the fuck out." I'm still seething and don't want to be disturbed.

She doesn't say anything, she just leaves.

* * *

 _"Don't leave me."_

 _"I can't stay."_

"NO!" I sit upright in the bed, panting.

My dreams always feel so real. Perhaps, because they are not dreams but memories.

I look around, seeing I'm still in her suite. The suite they have no record of her staying in.

I guess I should probably return to Seattle since it looks like dawn is approaching.

I get off the bed still wearing the clothes I wore yesterday and walk out of the suite. I go down in the elevator and out the front door of the hotel.

When I hit the pavement, I start walking to Seattle. Cars pass me, people pass me, dog walkers pass me, I ignore them all, sulking as I walk.

"Mr. Grey." I don't turn around when I hear Taylor. "Mr. Grey, please get into the SUV, sir." I continue walking.

I hear a vehicle, I'm assuming is the SUV that Taylor drives, slowly follow me but I pay it no mind.

 **...**

After who knows how long, hours, days, weeks, months, years, I finally stop walking.

I hear a vehicle door open then shut then feel someone pull me by my arm and lead me to my SUV.

I get into the back then Taylor drives me the rest of the way to Seattle.

When he finally reaches Seattle's city limit he drives passed Escala and goes the short distance from Escala to Dr. John Flynn's office.

"Take me home, Taylor."

"Sir-"

"Now!" I snap.

He doesn't say a word just drives.

 **...**

As soon as I get off the elevator, Gail approaches me.

"Mr. Grey, I-"

"Not now." I growl and walk straight to my bar, getting out my bottle of scotch.

"Sir, what would you like for me to do with the women's panties I found in your bedding, sir." Gail rushes out before I can interrupt her.

"What?!"

"The underwear I found in your bedding this morning, sir. They were tangled in the sheets."

"Where are they?"

She pulls a pair of blush pink lace panties from her apron pocket and I quickly snatch them from her. _They're mine!_ I mean, Anastasia's. They are the only thing I have left of her. I'll need them when I jack off to thoughts of her, while I imagine she's still here with me, then I can lay on my bed that we shared and smell her scent on my- _wait._

"Did you wish my sheets?!"

"N-no, sir." _Thank fuck_. I feel myself sag with relief. "I had to throw them out."

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

Gail is no stranger to my fowl moods and bad temper but she is new at being on the receiving end.

"T-there was a stain, sir. I couldn't get it out."

"What stain?"

"I believe it to be.. blood, sir."

"Blood?" _Not possible_.

"Yes, sir."

"Why would there be blood on the sheets?"

"Well, sir. There are three possibilities." I didn't even realize I asked that out loud until Gail answered me. "Someone could have cut themselves, a female could have been menstruating, or..." She trails off.

"Or what?"

Gail stays quiet.

I know Anastasia wasn't bleeding last night because I tasted that pussy when she came all over my hand.

I guess she could have started her period after we made love... or... or _Oh, fuck!_

"She was a virgin." I say my thoughts out loud again. "Fuck!"

I leave Gail and take Anastasia's panties and my bottle of scotch into my office to call Welch.

 _"Yes, Mr. Grey?"_

"Have you found anything out about Anastasia Lambert?" I ask urgently.

 _"No, sir. I was able to gain access to adoption records but since she is of age and an adult they destroyed her records, sir. There's no computer or paper trail on Anastasia Lambert. I'm still working on it, sir."_

"She left yesterday morning." I let him know. "Find out what plane, train, bus or any other transpirations she left the Seattle/Portland area on."

 _"Yes, sir. I'll get right on it, sir."_

I end the call and take a swig of my liquor straight from the bottle as I hold her panties in my hand. _Fuck, she was a fucking virgin_. I feel full of pride at being the first and only to have ever experienced that exquisite pussy but then I begin to get upset again as I remember she lost her virginity to a one-night stand. Well, it didn't have to be a one-night stand. No wonder she was so fucking tight. I hope I didn't hurt her, I am a big boy. No, she enjoyed herself, in fact she came beautifully all over my cock. Fuck, just remembering making love to her is getting me hard. I want her. I need her.

 _Why did she leave me?_

I don't even realize how long I've been sitting in my office until my phone rings hours later.

"Grey." I slur then frown. _Why the fuck am I slurring my words?_ I look at the bottle of scotch to see it nearly empty. I don't even remember drinking it.

 _"It's Welch, sir. There is no record of anyone by the name of Anastasia Lambert on any transit records, sir. Perhaps she drove."_ I hang up and toss my phone onto my desk.

"Fuck!" I shout rubbing my face with my hand.

 _~knock~knock~_

"Go. The fuck. A-way." I say loud and carefully pronounce each word so they hear me.

The door opens anyway. I roll my eyes and look up to see Taylor, showing Flynn to my office.

"Get out." I say standing, taking my bottle and her panties with me.

"Christian-" Flynn starts but I cut him off.

"I fired you." I glare at Taylor.

"I know, sir."

"Christian-" Flynn starts again but again I cut him off.

"You're fired too, now both of you get out." I walk away.

In my room I lay on my bed.

The bedding smells freshly laundered and I hate it.

Her scent no longer with me, I can't find her, they said no one by that name stayed at the Heathman, it's like she was just a dream but now it's more like a nightmare. I can still feel her lips on mine, her blue eyes seeing through my tough exterior, the energy that always flowed through us when we touched still lingering on my finger tips.

I lay down on the bed with her panties in one hand and the bottle of scotch in the other that is nearly touching the floor while I think of what time I did share with her. I knew she was leaving so I don't understand this pain. I've had plenty of others come and go.

 _What was it about this girl? What has she done to me? Why do I miss her? Why do I feel this way?_

I've only known her for four nights. I first saw her Wednesday evening, dancing around in her suite, Thursday evening, eating her dinner, Friday evening for our date, and Saturday when I took her to the gala and brought her home to make slow, sweet, passionate, love.

 _How can I feel this way after only four fucking nights?_

I sit up fast when I remember her sleeping in my guest bedroom on Friday night and quickly leave my bedroom, running to my guest bedroom.

I stop at the bottom of the stairs when I see Gail in the kitchen talking to Taylor quietly. I don't care that he's still here, they're together after all, but he's still fucking fired for letting Anastasia leave.

"Gail!" She jumps when I yell. "Did you wash the linen from the white room?"

"No, sir, I haven't washed it yet." _Thank fuck!_ "Would you like me to?"

"No. Don't wash any of it. Nothing without my direct order."

"Yes, sir."

I rush upstairs and grab the pillow she used, bringing it to my face and inhaling deeply. _Her scent_. Her sweet, calming, intoxicating scent.

I grab the blankets and her pillow and take them back to my room.

I fix my bed with the new bedding but since my bed is larger than the other beds in the apartment the sheets don't fit but I don't need them to fix, I just need her scent.

* * *

 _One Week Later_

I've neglected myself, my family, my company all week. I've had nightmares of her leaving me every night since she left me, I've neglected the tedious task of shaving, I've fired Taylor at least fifty times this week, along with Gail because she tried to feed me. They're still here though, they wont leave. Not even when I gave them an all expense paid vacation to any location of their choosing. And then I gave them both raises for staying with me.

I'm finally able to return to GEH. I've been curt with my employees, more so than usual. I don't answer my cell, unless it's business and business only... or any unknown number on the off chance it could be her, but it never is.

I'm standing in my office at _Grey House_ , not doing any work as I stare out at the Seattle skyline, thinking about her.

 _Does she think about me? Does she miss me as much as I miss her? Does she regret leaving me? Where is she? What is she doing?_

 _~BUZZ~_

"What?" I answer my intercom angry that I was brought out of my thoughts of Anastasia.

 _"Sir, Mrs. Lincoln is asking to speak with you."_

"Personal or business."

I've told Andrea not to bother me unless it's regarding business and business only, unless... unless _anyone_ named Anastasia calls.

 _"She says it's about business, sir."_

"Put her through."

I pick up my office line and sit down. I hear the click alerting me that Andrea has put Elena through.

"Elena." I greet her.

 _"Christian, darling, what is with you? You've been acting strangely all week."_

"What do you want, Elena?" I don't have time for this shit, I have sulking to do.

 _"Darling, you need a release. Let me help you."_

"No!" I growl through my teeth. "If this isn't pertaining to business, I'm ending the call."

 _"Alright, darling, alright. I was calling because you missed our lunch yesterday and I wanted to know what happened? I have the paperwork you needed for the salons, and I wanted to see how everything was going with your new pet since you've yet to contract a sub through me."_

"She's not my pet." I growl through my clenched teeth.

 _"Well, whatever happened to her?"_

"She left." I can hear the hurt in my voice. _She left me._

 _"Yes, I remember now. I knew she wouldn't be able to suit your needs, darling. I can set you up with a new sub. Susannah is a-"_

"If that's all." I cut her off. "You can send your paperwork via email."

 _"Gees, Christian. You sound like shit. Nothing like the dominant you are. Let me come over."_

"No. I'm not good company right now."

 _"We can set you up with a good submissive. Susannah has very few hard limits. You can beat your frustrations out on her. Pretend she's the girl that left you. Who would leave a sexy, billionaire, dominant such as you, willingly."_

I hate that I'm even considering this but I'm please when I say. "NO." And hang up.

* * *

 _Three Weeks Later_

I feel like I'm a drone. I'm set in a pattern. I have done nothing but work and have nightmares of her, leaving me. I am haunted by the memories of Anastasia Lambert. My world is empty. I've tried to forget about her but I can't. I'm sure she saw right through me, seeing the monster that I am and took off running. That's why I haven't heard anything from her or about her in a month, regardless of my efforts to find her.

I don't leave my apartment unless it's to go to _Grey House_. I needed to go back to Portland but I was unable to do so, so I sent Ros in my place. I'm finally getting my life back, but I can't face that hotel again. I've finally started to eat more with Gail's efforts to force food at me every chance she gets since she knows I despise wasted food. I jack off every night with Anastasia's panties wrapped around my dick. Her scent has long since left the bedding but as long as I have her panties I know she was real.

I step out of my shower and swipe my hand across my large mirror. I see a fool starring back at me. A fool that let her go. A fool with a fucking beard. I don't like beards as it doesn't look very professional. I don't fucking care what people think of me, but now I feel like shaving so I begin the tedious task.

When I'm finished, I wipe my face and answer my phone take is going off like crazy while I dry my hair with a towel.

"Grey." I answer still drying my hair with the towel.

 _"Christian."_ Elena says cheerfully. _"I have news for you."_

"What is it, Elena."

 _"Have you heard from your little friend?"_ I stop the towel's movements. _Anastasia?_

"What. Do. You. Know." I say each word carefully. _Why would she bring up Anastasia, it's been a month since she left me?_

 _"She's here, darling."_ She cheers happily.

The towel drops to the floor.

 _I can't move. I can't breath. I can't think._

"Here?" I hear myself croak, desperate, hopeful. _She's here?!_

 _"In Portland, darling. I'm staying at the Heathman and you'll never guess who I saw last night."_

"Anastasia." I whisper her name.

 _"Bingo!"_ She chuckles. _"Why don't you pop on over. I'll grab her and have her wait in my room until you arrive. I'm sure she would love the surprise."_

"Thank you, Elena!" I say relieved. "I'm on my way. Please. PLEASE, don't let her leave before I arrive."

 _"Oh, I can think of a few things to keep her in the suite, darling. Don't you worry about that. You just get here. You'll be in for quite the surprise."_

"I'm on my way." I end the call and rush to my closet to get dress, putting on the first thing I grab.

"Taylor!" I call him as I'm putting on my sneakers and walking into the great room at the same time, hopping around like an idiot.

"Taylor!"

"Yes, sir?" He comes out of the security office.

"We need a flight plan to Portland. Stat."

"Yes, sir."

 **...**

As soon as we were given the go ahead, I fly Taylor and I to Portland.

The wind was in our favor so the usual 49 minute flight to Portland only takes 39 minutes.

Taylor has rented a car for us to use and it's ready and waiting when we land.

When I get into the car, I need to let Elena know I'm on my way.

"Is she still there?" I ask as soon as Elena answers her phone.

 _"Yes, darling. I'm looking at the girl as we speak."_

"She's really there?"

 _"Yes, Christian."_ I can hear a hint of annoyance much like I feel when I'm questioned especially a second time when I've already answered.

"I'm almost there. Thank you, Elena. Thank you! I owe you more than anything." Not only for finding my Anastasia but for saving me from a life of self-destruction.

 _"You getting here on time will be enough of a pay back, darling. Anastasia's really something now than the last I saw her at the gala."_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Just hurry, darling, you'll see when you arrive. There's something you should know about her."_

Taylor pulls up to the Heathman so I hang up as valet opens my door.

I take off sprinting to the elevator much like I did a month ago, but this time she's here. _She's really here!_

I call the elevator, hitting the button multiple times, trying to get the doors to open sooner. As soon as the doors open I get on and push the penthouse floor.

When the elevator arrives at the penthouse floor, I barely wait for the doors to open completely before I get off and rush straight to Elena's suite.

I pause just outside the door, the door that was Anastasia's room, the room that the hotel has no record of her staying in. It's almost like she only existed in my subconscious, a figment of my imagination. If it wasn't for her panties, her scent on my sheets, other people seeing her, I would think she was just a dream. A dream come true now, she's here and I can't wait any longer to see her.

Elena opens the door as soon as I knock, thankfully I'm not kept waiting long.

"Where is she?" I ask looking around as I walk into the suite and stand in the main room. I don't see Anastasia anywhere.

"Oh, she's doing her business in the bathroom before she comes out, it will only be a moment, darling."

She sits on a chair and crosses her legs as she waits with me.

As promised, there she is, my beautiful girl. _I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it. She's here. She's really here._

As soon as she sees me, she stops and gasps, unbelieving. _It's me, baby._

"Anastasia?" I still can't believe it and I can't get this smile off my face. The smile that has been missing in my life since I last saw her.

"Hi." She squeaks. _She seems nervous, why?_

"You're here." I'm so relieved I finally found her.

She nods. "Mm-hm."

I let my eyes look her sexy body over. She's gotten slimmer. _When's the last time she at?! And why is she dressed like that?_

"Why are you wearing that?"

Try as I might, I can't think of why she would be wearing a housekeeping uniform.

"This is why I called you, darling." Elena says, getting up from her seat and speaking before Anastasia can answer me. "The women you thought was a guest on this floor, is the maid on this floor." _No._

"Is this true?" _It's not. She wouldn't lie to me. Say it's not true, baby._

"Yes." She admits in a whisper.

"You lied to me?" I can't hide my anger.

"I didn't lie." She has the gull to say after she just admitted she works here. "I-"

"You didn't tell me the truth." I knew about her name but she lied to me about this. _Why?_

"I know." She looks down ashamed.

 _Why would she lie to me? Did she think she had to lie to keep me interested? Did she notice Christian Grey, billionaire and try to trick me into something? No, she wouldn't do that. Why would she leave the diamond necklace and never see me again if she wanted me for my money or status? But why lie?_

"I don't understand." I'm so confused.

"What don't you understand, darling." Elena says. "She's the maid." I hear the disgust she has that Anastasia lied to her friend.

My anger turns into sudden panic when Anastasia rushes out of the room, nearly running over another housekeeper.

 _No. She can't leave me. Not again. No._

"Anastasia." I call after her as follow her out of the suite.

She keeps walking away from me only to look over her shoulder and continue walking away so I rush to catch up to her.

"Anastasia, wait." I grab her arm when she doesn't stop, stopping her myself before she can call the staff elevator.

"What?" She stops and looks up at me with tears lining her eyes.

"Why?" _I need to know._

"Why what?"

"Why did you play me?" _I thought what we had was real. I gave myself to her, completely_. "Was this some sort of game 'get the guests'?"

"No. I didn't come onto you, Christian - Mr. Grey." She corrects herself, realizing the situation calls for formalities but I miss her saying my name. " _You_ came onto _me_. _You_ asked _me_ out. I tried not to see you again after our date if you recall. You are the one who begged me to go to the gala with you." _She's right, not once did she flirt or come onto me._ "I didn't plan for this to happen. It just did. It all started when you came looking for your maid. My friend Kate didn't want me to get into trouble since I was out of uniform and technically I was still on duty for another 10 minutes. I didn't expect to be needed so I changed into my workout clothes while I waited for my friend to finish cleaning her suite."

"Why did you lie to me?" I focus on the lie.

"I didn't lie, I just let you assume. I understand that's still a lie but-"

"Don't be a fool, darling." Elena warns me when she interrupts Anastasia.

 _Am I a fool?_ Love is for fools, Elena always told me that. I've certainly been acting like a fool since she left me. Love is for fools. _Love?_ Is that the unknown emotion I feel when I'm with her? _Am I in love?_ I look at Anastasia. I start to smile but Elena speaks again.

"She's after your money, Christian."

 _That's what this is about? Money?! It always comes down to money._

"If she was after his money wouldn't she be the one chasing him?" The blonde housekeeper says.

 _She's right. Anastasia didn't flirt with me, I flirted with her. I asked her out, she didn't ask me. I begged her to stay with me, I begged her not to go_. _She never asked for money, she left the diamond necklace behind, and wouldn't even tell me what charity she supported. Why would she do that if she was after my money? I guess the charity thing is because she's a college student who works as a hotel maid to pay for college._ _Is this why she left me? Because she didn't think she was enough for me?_

"Let's be honest, Chr- Mr. Grey." Anastasia corrects herself again, bringing me from my thoughts. "Do really think you would have given me a second look if you knew I was the maid?" _Shit! She does think she's not enough for me. Baby, nobody is on my level._

"You don't know that." _I sure as hell would. If Anastasia was wearing a burlap sack she'd capture my attention._

"I do. Mr. Grey, the first time you saw me, I was on the floor in your suite. Only you didn't see me, you walked right passed me. I can understand why, maid's are paid to be invisible, so you never gave me a second look when I was in your suite. But you sure did when you thought I had money, that I was a guest in the penthouse suite instead of the maid for the penthouse suite."

"Anastasia." _I didn't see anyone in my suite over a month ago, it was empty when I walked in. Then I realize she just proved her point._ I shake my head, clearing it. "Why didn't you just tell me who you were?" _We could have avoided all this suffering._

"The truth." _It'd be nice_. I want to say, but I keep quiet. "There was a part of me that wanted to see what it felt like to have someone like you, look at me the way you did, just once. And when you did... it felt... phenomenal. I know it was wrong and I tried to stay away, but you kept insisting. And then... that night after the gala." She looks down. _The night we made love._ "I didn't know how I was going to let you go, but I knew I had to." _No, baby, you didn't_. "I knew I couldn't keep you and I knew you would never want to be with me if you knew. So I left. I left and never told you the truth. I'm sorry." She whispers, turning around, leaving me again.

She calls the staff elevator and steps inside when it arrives then she turns around.

She pushes a button then looks at me with tears in her eyes. It looks like she's in pain, like someone is ripping her heart out of her chest. Much like I feel.

"Anastasia." I croak as the doors start to close. _Don't leave me!_

"Christian." She says as a tear escapes. _I can't stay._

 _No! No, don't leave me!_

It's my nightmares coming true.

 _What the fuck am I doing? Am I really just going to stand here and let her go?!_

Just before the doors close, I stops them from closing completely and opens them, getting on the elevator with her. She looks at me surprised. I grab her, pulling her to me and kiss her, deepening it like I've just come home from war.

"What the fuck?!" _Why is Elena screeching?_ She should be happy. She brought me here to find Anastasia.

"Go, Ana!" The blonde housekeeper cheers.

Then the doors close and we really start kissing more passionately than before, if that's even possible. It's a desperate kiss. A wanting, longing, I missed you like crazy, kiss. We're all tongue, hands, teeth clashing but pull away when the elevator arrives at it's destination. We're still wrapped in each other's arms, panting as we hold each other in the staff elevator of the Heathman Hotel and look into each others eyes with the love we share. _Love._ That's what this is.

"Let's start over." I suggest. "No lies, no secrets, you as you, me as me."

"Anastasia Steele, housekeeping."

"Christian Grey, BDSM Dominant."

 **The End.**

* * *

 **A/N:  
 _That's the story from both Anastasia and Christian's POV.  
(I liked it better in CPOV)  
& once again, they are 'starting over' with 'no secrets' so they are saying their name, then their secret._**

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this short story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_  
 _ **Thank you all for reading and reviewing, especially those who reviewed Christian's POV as well, even though it was basically the same story.**_  
 _ **I know I could continue writing from here and go on and on about their love until they grow old... but I'm not.**_  
 _ **Sorry to disappoint.**_  
 _ **Until laters.**_

 **;)**

 **{SdaisyS}**


End file.
